


RWBY Tumblr Asks

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Hypnosis, Magical Items, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Pretty much anything you can think of, Somnophilia, excessive cum, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-01 06:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 78,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A compilation of all my asks from Tumblr. Will be added to as more are written. These are my general asks.





	1. Ruby/Yang Gloryhole Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a thanks to anyone who decides to read these. I was given these asks, and I have done all I could to make them the best they could be. Hopefully, you will think the same!

Ruby had a serious problem; she hadn't been able to come even once since she got into Beacon. She thought she was going to explode, when she heard about a gloryhole on campus. Wasting no time that she went to it and stuck her dick inside. Not knowing that Yang was on the other side.

Ruby released a muffled whine into her hand, which was currently shoved into her mouth. Whoever was on the other side of the wall knew what they were doing! Every inch of her dick was being serviced, even her aching lemon-sized balls, that were swollen with backed up seed were being gently rubbed by skilled hands.

Resting her head on the wall, Ruby thought about how backed up she had been, having been unable to get any time alone in order to masturbate since the morning of coming to Beacon. It was even worse considering how she had three of the most attractive girls she had ever seen as her teammates, and she had been teased the past few weeks by each of them.

First was accidentally seeing her partner naked as she stepped out of the shower. The white haired girl was beautiful, flawless skin, petite breasts, long legs, and an almost pouty slit between her thighs.

Next was Blake(Ruby grunted in her palm remembering this). She had come out of the bathroom to see Blake in only her thong panties, bent over her dresser searching for something. The image of that rear bumper was thankfully seared into Ruby's memory...and her scroll memory, he reaper having stealthily taken a picture without Blake knowing.

Finally, Yang...a choked breath escaped her mouth as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her big sister was the worst offender! Constantly teasing her with flashes of her large breasts, or pulling down her shorts to reveal her bare ass(not as nice as Blake's, but still nice) and pussy. What was worst was the fact that she masturbated in the shower, or even in her bed when Weiss and Blake weren't there and she was. It was like Yang was rubbing in the fact that she could get off!

Feeling herself about to release as that skilled tongue twirled around the head of her dick, Ruby knocked on the wall as a warning. Her silver eyes rolled back as the suction only increased, the mouth feeling like it wanted to not only suck her seed from her body, but her very breath as well. A loud squeal escaped her mouth, a tiny part of her mind hoping that whomever was on the other side of the wall wouldn't be able to figure out it was her.

Yang murmured happily as she swallowed her baby sister's dick down to the base, her tongue moving wildly around it. She had been surprised to see the cock that she had practically seen everyday at home stick its way through the hole, but she wasn't going to complain. It was the largest(and tastiest) of the cocks that had entered the hole in the past three hours. And she wasn't going to lie, the thought of sucking off her baby sister made her more than a little wet.

Hearing the knock that the john(or the Ruby, in this case) used when about to cum, Yang only increased her suction, her hands playing with her Ruby's balls even more.

Her eyes widened as outright massive blasts of cum started spurting within her mouth, forcing her to swallow the sweet liquid rapidly or choke. She could hear her baby sister's hands scrabbling at the wall separating them, shameless moans leaking through the wood between them.

Ruby clocked her knees and clutched at the wood before her, managing to stay upright as she finally, finally felt relief, her aching balls emptying to a far more manageable level. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, letting the afterglow(and gentle nursing sucks from the mystery person) provide a pleasant tingle. “Thank you...” she whispered, her voice low and sultry as her cock, now limp, was finally let go. Moving back, Ruby quickly tucked herself back in her panties and walked out of the room, not wanting to get caught.

Inside the gloryhole cabinet, Yang gently rubbed her slightly distended belly with a smile on her face, licking her lips and savoring the sweet flavor of her baby sister's seed. “...thank you, Ruby...” she whispered, already plotting on how to get more of it at a later date.


	2. Bumbleby Magic Marker Massive Ass

Yang decides to have fun with Blake and more importantly her ass. Using a magic marker that she writes “Massive ass” on one cheek and “Performs at request” on the other.

“YANG! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Blake demanded, looking down at her naked lower body. She had taken off her pants due to the fact that she spilled her tea on them, and while she had been bent over the dresser to get another pair, she felt several wet, rapid swipes on her buttocks, making her shoot straight up with a squeal from the cold sensation.

Looking behind her, she saw a grinning Yang, and before she could question what she did, Blake squeaked as she felt her hips and ass suddenly swelling and widening, going from large to utterly massive, her panties snapping and falling off, unable to take the strain.

As she looked over her body, shock, embarrassment, and a touch of horror filled her. There was no way she would be able to get through the dormitory door normally, let alone wear pants or panties!

Yang only chuckled. “Don't worry about that, Blakey...for now, how about dancing for me?” she asked, her eyes hooding with lust as she looked over Blake's expanded rear. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

Blake blinked, before crying out as her body bent over at the waist, her now much enlarged rear pointing towards her teammate. “Yang, what's hap-ahhh!” she squealed as her hips began moving of their own accord, her ass gyrating and bouncing madly before her partner and girlfriend. Her cheeks burned fiercely as she felt the wobbling and shaking her now utterly massive ass was making, as well as the clapping sounds her cheeks made as they slapped into and bounced off of one another.

Grabbing a chair, Yang sat down and leaned back, enjoying the show of her Blakey's rear shaking as she bounced and twerked it with abandon, feeling wetness pool within her panties as she caught fleeting glimpses of the small pucker hidden between, or the lips that she could swear were beginning to glisten in the light of the overhead.

Yang had been skeptic about this marker, but figured she had nothing to lose, the worst possible outcome being a glare from her girlfriend for the 'joke'. But to find out it worked...her walls clenched, staining her panties with her juice. To find out that it worked...she grinned as she pulled out her scroll and began recording Blake's dance for her, her other hand sneaking into her shorts and panties and beginning to idly wander her folds.

Hearing Yang's scroll, Blake knew she was being recorded. The embarrassment within her rose even higher, but she could also feel herself getting wet, drops of her own arousal sliding down her thighs, much to her confusion.

Yang shuddered as she rubbed her clit, before propping her scroll up so it still recorded the show and stood, reaching for her belt. Her patience had waned, she wanted to do more than watch...


	3. Bumbleby Magic Marker Massive Ass Sequel

After watching Blake dance for a while that Yang knew that she wanted more. Telling Blake to pose that Yang wrote on herself “Massive cock and balls” and with that she had what she needed to fuck Blake. However, Blake's screaming was annoying that she fixed that writing “airheaded cock pleaser.” on her back. With a new personality that Yang has fun with the new Blake.

As Blake continued to shake her ass to a beat that only she heard, Yang set up her recording scroll and dropped her shorts and panties. “Blake stop dancing. Pose, presenting your ass.” Yang ordered, watching in glee as Blake did exactly that, lowering her front a bit and standing on her tiptoes, presenting her ass as a high target, making the blonde lick her lips. If only she had a cock to fuck that...wait!

Grabbing the marker, Yang hiked up her shirt a bit and wrote “Massive Cock And Balls” above her pubis, wincing as a lance of pain stabbed her in the gut, before she hunched over as she heard three loud POPs.

Opening her eyes, Yang saw she had an absolutely gigantic twenty-four inch cock, and heavy swinging balls the size of large grapefruits. A wild grin covered her face as she moved forwards and slapped her new cock between Blake's massive ass cheeks, sawing between the soft flesh.

Feeling what she knew was a cock, the biggest cock ever likely, Blake promptly freaked out. “AH! YANG!? PLEASE, NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T PUT THAT THING IN ME! I'LL BREAK, I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE-”

Annoyed at the begging and shouting, Yang grabbed the marker and shoved up Blake's shirt, scrawling “When Alone With Yang Xiao-Long, Airheaded Cock Pleaser With Lubricated Ass.”

Blake immediately stopped shouting, her face going from panicked and fearful to vapid and ditzy, a loud giggle escaping her mouth as her intelligence sank down to double digits. “Yang, Baby...how about you give me that hard cock? My holes are so empty and lonely...” she cooed, turning back and giving Yang a wide smile. “Fill my holes! Sheathe your sword! MAKE ME YOUR CUM RECEPTACLE!”

Yang's new cock throbbed, a large blob of clear fluid spurting out onto Blake's lower back, before she placed her cock head against Blake's ass and shoved in, pulling cries of ecstasy from both.

Yang paused, hips pressed against Blake's soft ass, simply enjoying the tightness exhibited from the inside of it, before she began to thrust, her new balls already churning with her cum. She also enjoyed the cacophony of noises that Blake was releasing-whines, mewls, purrs, and the begging. The begging was wonderful. “Please, Yang! More, Harder! Pound me until I can't walk!”

Yang twitched, activating her semblance, eyes shifting to red and hair flowing around her as she gave in and gave Blake what she wanted, pounding her hard.

Blake shrieked, pussy gushing as pleasure flowed through her as Yang slammed into her ass with bruising force, her massive balls slapping against her soaking and dripping pussy.

Yang growled, her balls clenching as she reached orgasm, streams and streams of thick cum ejecting from her balls and filling Blake's gut, swelling her belly significantly, the end result looking like she had swallowed a volleyball.

Both slumped to the floor, Blake purring against Yang and relaxing in the afterglow. Yang relaxed as well, her half hard cock still sheathed in Blake's wonderful rear, stroking her side and wondering what else she could do with the marker...


	4. Non-Con Weiss and Glynda Somnophilia Ask

Weiss and Glynda were camping out in the Emerald Forest making sure that the Grimm population wasn't too large. As Weiss slept that Glynda used her semblance to ensure she stayed asleep as Glynda decided to fuck her as a reward for herself after putting up with the team antics for the whole year at the request of Ozpin.

“That's enough for today, Ms. Schnee.” Glynda stated. “We shall make camp for the night and continue in the morning.” she said to her student, who looked back at her and nodded. “Yes, Professor Goodwitch.” she said, sheathing Myrtenaster, but still keeping her eyes peeled for more Grimm.

This assignment had been a surprise for Weiss, but when she realized that she was being trusted to work with one of the teachers, had lorded it over her teammates that she had been considered more trustworthy for such an assignment.

The assignment itself was rather simple. Work with her teacher minder and clear out a portion of the Grimm population so it didn't get too large. It had started this morning, and would finish tomorrow night, since this was a weekend assignment.

So far, Weiss had enjoyed today, working with an actual Huntress in their element. If she had known why she had been chosen, the Schnee wouldn't have been anywhere near as smug or jubilant.

As they set up their camp for the night, Glynda started at the young white-haired huntress-in-training out of the corner of her eye. She had been sick of her antics this past year. The whole of Team RWBY had been driving her up the wall, but the other three members could be forgiven somewhat for it.

Miss Rose was only fifteen and had skipped two years of preparatory training, Miss Belladonna had never gone to formal schooling, and the few times Miss Xiao-Long broke something, she was honestly apologetic, having trouble controlling her great strength...unlike Miss Valkyrie, who seemingly enjoyed wanton destruction.

Miss Schnee, however...had no excuses. She had been given access to the best tutors and training that money could afford, but still failed to live up to the expectations necessary.

She was a know-it-all, she was arrogant, she had no concept of kindness or compassion towards others, and worst of all, she overestimated her skills and worth. Tonight, she would finally get her reward for dealing with her all this time.

After they ate dinner, Weiss slowly fell asleep, helped along by Glynda subtly using her semblance in a way she rarely did, gently pressing on and manipulating the brain's sleep center.

Glynda waited patiently as Weiss drifted off, licking her lips. She would wait fifteen minutes before she acted.

She had not fear of being caught; she had been doing this for years after all to the most annoying Huntsmen trainees. One of her most favorite memories was that stuck up bitch Raven Branwen. Come to think of it, wasn't Yang born around ten months later? She shook herself. That didn't matter right now.

As the time passed, Glynda stood and moved over to the sleeping Schnee, glaring at the peaceful features. She had no right looking that peaceful! With another quick application of her semblance, Weiss was manipulated and her clothes pulled off, leaving her floating naked before her.

Glynda couldn't help but chuckle as she looked at the tiny things on Weiss' chest. They were about as bountiful as fried eggs! “It looks like you're a little girl in more than just attitude, Miss Schnee.” after all, Miss Rose had a larger chest than Miss Schnee, and she was two years younger!

However, she knew the girl was untouched; her controlling father and elder sister would have seen to that. Which was her reward for all the headaches the girl put her through.

Carefully stripping herself of her own clothes, Glynda smirked at the unconscious heiress. “Do you see the difference between a woman and a child, Miss Schnee?” she asked, bouncing her breasts a bit in front of the unconscious seventeen year old. “Perhaps your physical maturity matches that of your mental and emotional.”

Carefully removing her dress and tights, Glynda stood before the sleeping girl wearing only a pair of surprisingly skimpy panties that couldn't hide what she was packing: a throbbing seventeen inch spear of flesh with balls the size of grapefruits.

Directing her semblance to bring Weiss' face down to her groin level as Glynda shucked her panties, she glared at the girl. “Do you see this, Miss Schnee?” she asked, grabbing her by the ponytail and shoving her face against her cock and balls, making Weiss inhale her scent.

“I haven't been able to tend this for weeks due to you and your antics. Tonight, you are taking care of it...be warned, I am incredibly backed up.” she smirked, before laying the girl on her back once more and spreading her legs wide.

She knew the girl to be a virgin, her father and older sister, as well as her own attitude saw to that. 'But not anymore.' she thought, grabbing Weiss' thighs and bringing them up as she rubbed the head of her cock against the plush lips of her pussy.

Thanks to her semblance, Glynda knew that there was no need to be gentle and simply shoved herself in, a heady groan escaping her lips as she felt Weiss' walls wrap around her cock. “That's the stuff...” she murmured. “It's been too long...”

Enjoying the resistance of a moment, Glynda then began thrusting within Weiss, fast and hard, clapping noises echoing through the clearing as Glynda's hips impacted the young Schnee's with force.

It had been too long, Glynda mused, feeling her balls already churning and her cock twitching, but she also knew that the night was young.

With a grunt, she expelled her first load within Weiss' pussy, barely waiting until her ejaculation tapered off before thrusting again, even faster this time with her cum as added lubrication. Her balls were going to be empty before they went back to Beacon, if Glynda had anything to say about it!

As the hours passed, Weiss' belly grew larger and larger, going from flat to looking like she had swallowed a beach ball. “Here it comes, Miss Schnee! Take my last load!” Glynda snarled, shoving herself to the root against Weiss' hips, her balls clenching a final time and expelling the last of her seed, her balls finally registering as empty.

As Glynda enjoyed the afterglow, she moved her hand over Weiss's swollen belly and gently stroked it, a small smile on her lips. “I wonder...will you get pregnant from this?” she asked, pondering the implications.

She would certainly be removed from the school, someone so irresponsible as to become pregnant in Beacon would never be allowed to become a Huntress. With her family's attitude, she would likely be disowned and and disinherited as well, leaving her with nothing but what she already owned. Not good odds when you were raised wanting for nothing and having a newborn baby to take care of.

Glynda shrugged. It wasn't her problem and wouldn't hurt her in any way; she would never be a suspect, especially with her using her semblance to modify Weiss' memory to not notice that the ache in her loins only appeared after she had fallen asleep.

Pulling out of Weiss' body with a slick noise, Glynda stuck her cock in Weiss' mouth, cleaning it of the remnants of her seed, before calmly dressing herself while going through the business of modifying her memory.

Yes, the life of a teacher was stressful, Glynda mused, but the rewards were well worth it. Particularly when she could have nights like this...


	5. Kali/Blake Magic Marker Doll

When Kali saw that Blake's ass was too small she had to make some adjustments. Using a magic marker to make her ass massive and oblivious till later that Kali put her plan into action. Using a magic doll she sent her into the middle of the town. When Blake was able to realize what happened that Kali made Blake's clothes fall apart, and the real show began as Kali made Blake spank her ass, dance very sexually all the whole Kali teased her daughter's body. The finishing act was making Blake cum.

Kali Belladonna was sitting in the family bath, pondering a conundrum. She was certain that Blake's rear should have grown as large as her own by now! But the thing was she couldn't truly tell whether or not her daughter had the “Belladonna Bumper” while she was wearing pants, since they compressed everything!

So, she had asked her daughter to join her for a soak in the bath, something they hadn't been able to do since before she left to join the White Fang at the age of twelve. Once Blake dropped her towel, she would be able to know.

Kali was drawn out of her thoughts as the bath door opened, her daughter walking in with a blush on her normally porcelain cheeks, towel wrapped tightly around her body. “Blake, dear! Lose the towel and come in!”

Her blush darkening, Blake looked to the side. “Do...do I have too?” she asked, her voice almost a whine. She knew that her body was nothing compared to her mother's...she had much larger breasts and an ass that turned the heads of blind men.

She had larger breasts than Ruby and Weiss, certainly, but Ruby was two years younger and Weiss was...short. She did have a bit of pride in having the best ass of the team, but when your mother is Kali Belladonna you have a complex when your ass doesn't match up.

It was this statement that told Kali that something was wrong, but she still kept up the comforting smile on her face. “It's just us, Kitten...” she said, using the pet name that she had given her daughter when she was born.

She saw Blake worry her lip, closing her eyes and shaking slightly before removing her towel and quickly joining her mother in the bath. “Come here, Kitten...let me wash your back.” she said, reaching out and grabbing an exfoliating loofah and some body wash.

She enjoyed the blush that was on her daughter's face, even more as it darkened when she spread her legs widely and invited Blake to sit between them.

Blake gathered her courage and moved towards her mother, using her arms to cover her breasts and core. Her cheeks flamed as she turned to sit down between her mother's legs, knowing that there was nothing that could be done to cover her backside.

It was just as Kali feared. Blake had a nicely shaped rear, certainly...but it was neither the size nor had the jiggle factor of her own. This called for necessary measures. But for now...she poured a blob of body wash into the loofah and scrunched it, making a lather.

“It's been a long time since we've been able to do this, hasn't it, Kitten?” she asked, getting a nod from and gentle sigh from her daughter as she began to gently scrub her back. “It has...” she murmured back, tilting her head down and moving her long hair to make sure her mother had clear reach of her back and shoulders.“So, tell me Kitten...how has it been in Beacon?”

 

That night, Blake was asleep on the couch, helped along by the sleeping medication that Kali had placed within her evening tea. Coming up to her, Kali smiled at her peaceful looking daughter, fiddling with one of the two Belladonna Family Heirlooms: an innocuous looking marker.

For such a simple looking item, it held world changing power. Anything it wrote became real. When applied to a person, what was written became real about them. Kali was certain that it was one of the four relics of legend, which is why it had been one of the greatest secrets of the Belladonna family.

But that was neither her nor there. Reaching out, she gripped her daughter's pantline and tugged them down, revealing her plump, but still too small rear. Extending a hand, she gently palmed the right ass cheek and gave it a squeeze. She nodded, pleased. 'Nice and bouncy, even if it is too small...' she thought, uncapping the marker and licking her lips, holding the item with a surgeon's precision.

Taking a deep breath, she moved the marker down and smoothly dragged it along the skin of Blake's left buttock, writing the words “Belladonna Bumper” on the cheek before moving backwards, a smile on her face as the pale half moons of flesh swelled outwards, becoming pillows large enough to hold her head comfortably.

Extending the marker again, Kali wrote, “Oblivious To All Things Not Considered Normal Until Sundown 8th April 20XX”. The wording glowed a dark purple, the Belladonna family color, before dimming, making Kali's smile grow wider. She had one more thing to do.

She capped the marker and headed back to her room to replace it in its hiding spot, as well as get one of her lesser worn dresses that she didn't care about. Her little Kitten needed some new clothes, especially since with an ass like that, pants were forever out of the question. 

Tomorrow night would signal part two of her plan...helping Blake overcome her shame over not being as built as her.

 

Blake woke groggily the next morning, wearing the dress that she had fallen asleep last night in. She was thankful that her mother had lent it to her, it would cover her nicely until the laundry was done today.

Heading to the kitchen, she covered her mouth as she yawned, only to be greeted by her mother smiling and holding up a cup of tea. She smiled back. “Thanks, mom...” she whispered, taking a sip and feeling better already.

Kali smiled. “It's no problem, Kitten...how about we go to the theater tonight? Just the two of us?” Blake smiled widely, her eyes sparkling, remembering going to theater all the time with her mother as a child. “I'd love too!”

Underneath the dress, the writing on her right buttock glowed a bit as the magic worked to make Blake not realize that the theater had been closed for years, and was still standing only due to the fact that it was a historic landmark.

Kali smiled, glad that her plan was working. She had woken up early and stashed the other Belladonna Family Heirloom, what was affectionately known as the 'Magic Doll', in the theater.

It worked in conjunction with the marker...when the name of a person was written on it, the doll would become a bridge between them.

What happened to the doll, happened to the person. It was anatomically correct when gender was applied, meaning sexual feelings could also pass through the conduit as well.

She had invited only two people to watch the 'play' that was going to happen tonight, the girls that she knew held a flame for her little Kitten, Ilia Amitola and Tenten Akahana, a bun-haired Panda Faunus. Both had wanted to date her daughter before she had left, and while she was gone had come to the agreement to share if Blake was willing.

It was only those two because this was to help Blake, not punish her. She shuddered slightly as she remembered her mother punishing her with the marker and doll when she was Blake's age. It had been an outright miracle that she hadn't become pregnant...although, that was when and how she had met Ghira...

The day passed quickly, and the mother and daughter pair made their way through town towards the theater. Both received appreciative looks from the people that they passed, admiring their massive wiggling asses swaying like pendulums as they walked, although Blake was completely oblivious to them, still thinking her body was what it was last night.

Reaching the theater, Kali turned to her daughter and spoke. “Go on up on top of the stage, Kitten, like you used to do when you were little.” Blake flushed at that reminder, remembering her childish dream of being a dancer, before the cause of faunus equality took over and made her forget it. “Mom...” she whined, getting a chuckle and kiss on the forehead. “Go on, little Kitten.”

With a sigh, Blake trudged inside, the commands of the marker glowing and making her ignore the fact that, while clean and well kept, this theater hadn't seen use in ages. She also missed the fact that there were only two in the audience, her two closest friends from childhood sitting in front row seats.

Ilia Amitola and Tenten Akahana both watched Blake as she made her way to the stage with laser like precision, their eyes locked on her massive booty, both swallowing as she walked up to the stage and stood underneath the single working light that was on, looking around. Their mouths went dry.

 

Behind the stage, but at an angle where she could see not only Blake, but the two other girls as well, Kali held the doll that was primed and ready. “This is all for you, my little Kitten...” she whispered, before tugging on the dress that covered the doll.

 

Ilia and Tenten both inhaled sharply as the thin slinky dress covering Blake's body slid down her form and pooled at her feet, leaving her completely naked.

Both teens devoured her with their eyes, the modest breasts capped with large pink nipples, the smooth abdomen lined with taut muscle, the wide hips, and that smooth soft-looking slit between her legs, before their jaws dropped as Blake pirouetted, showing off her new “Belladonna Bumper” to the pair.

It was a thing of beauty, large, full, round, bountiful, there were no amount of words to describe it properly. Keening whines emerged from their throats as Blake bent over at the waist and began to shake and roll her hips, causing that mass of flesh to wiggle and bounce hypnotically before them.

They wished they could record this, but Kali had been quite firm about not doing that, stating that just this action was taking every ounce of Blake's courage to do. So, the pair settled for simply searing it into their memory.

Due to the magic of the marker, Blake never noticed that she was naked, or that she was doing things that she would normally consider obscene, such as dancing naked and shaking her ass in front of an audience, nor did she notice the sting as she reached back and slapped her now massive ass cheeks, grabbing and spreading them apart before letting them clap back together.

Kali watched the three with a smile on her face as she continued to manipulate the Doll into more and more seductive maneuvers, including using her daughter's agility and grace to jump and handstand before spreading her legs into a split, letting her audience see everything that lay between.

Glancing at the clock she brought in, she knew that it was almost time, righting the doll and setting it on all fours, she returned to making it wiggle and bounce her ass, much to the appreciation of her very captive audience.

Her free hand slipped between the dolls legs, plunging her index and middle fingers into the slit and beginning to pump them, while her thumb rolled around the the hard little clit.

Blake breathed deeply. She felt hot, wonderful pleasure fill her body as she danced, something that had never happened before. She felt happy, carefree...confident, safe...beautiful.

Kali watched the time, slowing and speeding up as necessary to keep Blake on the edge of release. She needed to time this perfectly...

Outside, the sun sank beneath the skyline, the home of the Faunus of Menagerie falling into darkness and people went into their homes for the night.

 

Blake blinked as the veil over her mind lifted, her thoughts going every which way at the realization of so many things being wrong. She wasn't at home, she was in the theater! A breeze floated over her body...why was she naked!? Why couldn't she stop herself from bouncing her rear and twisting her hips?! Why was she enjoying this!?

'Now!' Kali thought, rubbing and lightly twisting and pinching the small nub of her clit, watching what happened with a smile on her face.

Blake screeched, her pussy flexing and clenching around nothing, squirting from the powerful sensation, her honey streaming down her thighs, before she slumped onto the floor, face down, ass up, twitching in her afterglow.

Gently pulling her fingers away from the doll's clit as Ilia and Tenten rushed up to the stage, stripping themselves naked as they did so, intent on fulfilling their dreams with the girl they loved. Kali could only watch with a smile on her face. “Have fun, my little Kitten...”


	6. Futa Cinder Subway Humiliation

Futa Cinder's stripped down and her tiny cock is given a handjob from behind. Pathetically shaking her hips just to feel a modicum of pleasure while everyone on the subway stares in disgust.

 

Cinder didn't know how this had happened, or who was even doing it. She had been riding the subway car when someone had managed to sneak up on her, and using some bladed implement, had cut her clothes clear off, leaving her standing completely naked, modest breasts and tiny cock and balls visible for all to see.

It had only taken a few moments before the laughter and derisive comments had started, one girl even commenting, “I think my newborn baby brother is bigger than that!” set off a new wave of laughter from those around her.

Despite the situation, Cinder found herself getting hard, both from the mocking comments, and the fact that the person that she couldn't see was palming and stroking her ass. Once she was fully hard, the laughter had somehow gotten even louder. “She's as big as my thumb!” a woman cried out, her voice choked.

Cinder heard a throaty chuckle behind her, as well as something slick being pushed against her anus, a squeal escaping her mouth as her tiny pucker spread wide, making her jump a bit, her pathetic cock bouncing to the laughter of those watching.

A gasp escaped her mouth as a hand, no fingers, index, middle, and thumb, held her cock in a gentle hold, teasing her by moving up to her tip and down to her base. She bit her lip as the teasing continued.

Cinder's head was murky; the burn of humiliation and the jeering mixed with the teasing making her cock throb angrily. The touch of fingers on her cock was pleasant, but no more than that of a stroke of the arm, she wanted, needed more than that!

The mocking laughter turned into squeals and sounds of disgust as Cinder started to buck and shake her hips lewdly back and forth, moaning like a slut the entire time.

It didn't take long for Cinder to cum, shoot out a pathetic few drops of seed, most of it landing on her balls. Whoever held her released her, allowing the pathetic futa to lay in her own shame before the entirety of the subway car.

As the train stopped and doors opened, it appeared that there was no one who stepped off. As the train began to move again, leaving the station, there was a shattering sound, revealing a short young woman with pink and brown hair.

Neopolitan had followed the Fall bitch, knowing of the pathetically small cock that she hid, wanting to publicly humiliate her for all the trouble that she had been causing both her and Roman.

As she began to walk away, she wondered what she would do next to the woman. There were so many ways and places she could humiliate her...


	7. Futa Glynda Cinder Fall Blowjob

Futa Glynda being milked dry by Cinder Fall via blowjob

 

Glynda threw her head back as pleasure assaulted her brain, wondering how this had happened. She had needed to ask Miss Fall something, but what was it? Another jolt of pleasure as her heavy balls emptied out another large load caused any and all thoughts to leave her brain.

On her knees between Glynda's legs, Cinder Fall was feeling a mixture of relief, amusement, and anger. The woman had come in at the exact wrong time, possibly overhearing her contemplating her plans!

In order to make her forget anything she possibly heard, she quickly took her current position and decided to use her mouth to make her forget, despite feeling rage at having to do it.

Her relief came from the fact that she hadn't missed the woman, and her amusement...well, it was laughably easy to get the woman's skirt and panties off and bring her to full hardness. It had definitely been a while for the uptight woman.

'At least her cock is big, there's enough cum, and it actually tastes tolerable...' she thought grumpily, swallowing another shockingly large load from the professor. She sucked hard on the thick shaft within her mouth, making sure to twirl her tongue around the tip, letting it dance within the slit.

Glynda squealed as another load of her seed was coaxed out of her sac, the heavy weight in the twin orbs lessening just a bit more, but the sucking and licking mouth didn't detach, only continuing its pleasurable work.

'By Salem's Name!' Cinder thought, feeling her stomach sloshing a bit as the next load filled her stomach. 'How long has it been for you?!' already, her stomach had a bit of a pudge to it, as though she had overeaten at dinner...which she could safely ignore now.

Time passed and Glynda was slumped in the chair that she had been directed in much earlier in the day, boneless, eyes rolled back, jaw slack and drooling, having finally passed out from pleasure overload.

Cinder felt the cock tremble in her mouth, and awaited another burst of seed, but none came, filling the now bloated woman with relief. Goodwitch was finally empty. Pulling her mouth back, she chuckled as the woman almost immediately became limp, her cock falling to the seat of the chair with a wet splat.

Standing up carefully, Cinder rubbed her stomach, giving the unconscious woman a haughty glare before turning and leaving the room with the door wide open, uncaring if the half naked teacher was seen by any of the other students.

If there was one thing that the half-maiden had learned during this, as she fought the nausea of having drank what was likely gallons of semen over the past few hours, was that she was going to be far more careful as to where she talked to herself...


	8. Bumbleby Hypnotizes Kali

Futa! Yang and massive ass Blake had been going steady for months and after months of hot sex that they reached the horrid rut. Both of the considered adding another partner, but couldn't find the right candidate; that's when massive ass Kali arrived to visit. Hypnotizing her that she joined them, getting spanked, dancing with Blake and more, giving them the time of their lives.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Kitten?” Yang asked, looking at her girlfriend of six months seriously. “This is your mother, after all...” she said firmly. Blake smiled, gently patting her girlfriend and lover on the cheek.

“I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't, Sunshine. My mother truly is the only real option.” Blake said. The pair had discussed bringing another to their bed for the past month or so to spice things up, but couldn't have with any at Beacon.

Ruby was not only too innocent for such a thing, she was Yang's younger half-sister, making her an automatic 'no'. Weiss was similar, but that was more that Blake didn't feel comfortable with with it due to how she had felt about Weiss for so long.

They weren't going to ask Pyrrha, since she was hung up on Joan, and Nora was just...no. The same could be said for Rin, but it was less of a problem and more Blake said she could smell Nora all over her.

Yang had been about to give up and peruse sex toys on the web again, when Blake got a message on her scroll and her face brightened, typing a message back. Seeing her girlfriend's excited look prompted Yang to ask what she had gotten.

Yang hadn't been enthused to hear that her mother was coming, since, even if their sex life had gotten a touch stale, she knew that meant she and Blake wouldn't be able to get off at all during the time that she was here.

But Blake's smile only grew. “I think we have our partner...” she murmured, making Yang's eyebrows shoot upwards. “You...your mother?” she asked, getting a nod.

“I trust her, and I think you and your little guy,” the faunus reached out and gave Yang's bulge a playful rub, making the hidden organ twitch, “will be very interested...my mother looks more like my sister.” flicking through her photos, Blake showed her girlfriend what her mother looked like.

As Yang saw a picture of Blake and her mother, her hidden cock twitched and swelled, tenting her shorts as she imagined this woman being filled with her cock, mewling and begging-she shook herself free of her thoughts, instead voicing something.

“Small flaw, Kitten...she's also your mother...what are the odds that she's willing to have sex when you're involved?” she asked glumly, knowing that the odds were so low it was likely that Weiss would sooner strip naked and publicly suck cock for a Lien a pop than that happening.

She had only received a smug smile in response. “Leave that to me.” she produced a file on her scroll. “Mom always loves white noise to calm down and fall asleep...this file I made a while back has some...shall we say, subconscious help to it.” Blake's smirk widened as she remembered good times with a certain chameleon faunus thanks to this little number.

“Yeah...I remember...” Yang murmured, getting a swift kiss from her girlfriend as they waited. Ruby and Weiss were staying off campus for a couple of days during the holiday, at the Atlas Technological Expo, which would allow them to do what they needed to do.

“Today will be simply getting her used to us, tonight I will give her the file...and tomorrow...” she gave girlfriend a lust filled look, cat ears twitching, “Tomorrow she will be ours.” she gently rubbed the bulge in Yang's pants again, grinning as she felt her cock twitch.

The pair waited for a little longer, kissing languidly before they both left and headed to the bullhead docks to meet their future partner.

“Blake!” Yang swallowed as she saw what she imagined Blake to look like in another decade or so, with larger tits and even wider hips. She watched with a smile as the pair embraced, her cock twitching as she saw their tits press against one another.

“And you must be Yang! Blakey has told me a lot about you!” Yang made sure that her hips weren't pressed against the buxom woman's as she accepted the hug. “All good things, I hope!” she said, giving her girlfriend a look over her mother's shoulder, only to see a smile on Blake's face.

Returning to the dorm, Kali eagerly asked about everything that they were learning and what they were doing, the night passing with them happily telling her everything she wanted to know.

Before bed, Blake handed her mother her scroll with some earbuds. “Here, mom. I know you like white noise in order to help you fall asleep, so I downloaded this for you.” Blake said with a small smile, getting a larger one from her mother, who accepted it gratefully.

“Thank you, Blakey!” she said placing the buds in her ears. Before she turned it the scroll on, she smirked at the pair, who were taking Weiss' bunk for the night. “Now, just because I have these in doesn't mean you two can get up to any funny business! I can still smell, you know!” she said, making both blush.

“Don't worry, mom! We have no plans for that...” 'Tonight...' Blake said and thought to her mother, watching with a smile as Kali clicked the program on and settled down on her bunk, closing her eyes.

Blake shared a look with Yang and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be great...

Throughout the night, subtle hypnotic commands entered Kali's head, increasing her libido, making her subservient to Blake and Yang, making her more horny the less clothes she wore and the less clothes that she saw Blake or Yang in, enjoying anal and being spanked, and willing to do whatever it took to please her partners.

The next morning, Kali woke to breakfast in the dorm, Yang having gone out and gotten it for them before they had awoken. Blake smiled as she saw her mother looking dazed and unfocused, which meant that the commands were taking hold.

After they finished their meal, Blake decided to strike, seeing the flush in her mother's cheeks as she took a peek at Yang's breasts. “Yang, aren't you warm in that top? Why don't you take it off?” she asked, knowing that her girlfriend was 'hanging free' as it were.

Yang blinked, giving Blake a sidelong glance for half a moment, before realizing that this was part of the plan and nodding and grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and off, Kali's eyes widening as the fabric released the swell of her breasts, pink nipples crinkling from the temperature change.

Untying the knot to her Yakuta, Blake pulled it off, exposing her naked body, making her mother's flush even worse and watching her fidget, seeing her eyes flicker from Yang's enormous chest to her own more modest tits. “Aren't you hot, mom?” she asked innocently, her voice concerned. “Maybe you should take your clothes off...its safe, we're all girls here...”

Kali fidgeted, flushing darkly, obviously fighting with herself, before she began fumbling with her clothes, baring her breasts, which were just as large as Yang's, but with a darker pink nipple, and turned to remove her pants and panties, exposing her massive rear.

Blake smiled at her girlfriend, who's face was set in awe with a massive tent in her pants. Reaching out, she laid her hand on the bulge, feeling the heat radiating from it.

Turning back around, tits wobbling, Kali's eyes fixated on her daughter's hand rubbing Yang's shorts. Blake smiled at her mother. “I know I told you about Yang's cock, but do you want to see? It's a thing of beauty...”

Wordlessly, Kali nodded, making Blake grin and turn to Yang. “Stand up, Yang. Let mom see.” she murmured, getting a flushed nod from Yang, who stood and allowed Blake to grab her shorts before tugging them down, exposing the long and thick pillar of flesh and large heavy balls beneath.

Yang blushed but grinned as she saw Kali's eyes focus on her endowment, pupils dilated as they roamed the flesh of her cock and balls. Despite the fact that she knew that it was partially Blake's hypnosis that caused it, the fact that Kali couldn't tear her eyes away made her pride swell.

Reaching out and stroking Yang's cock, Blake smiled at her mother. “This cock is wonderful to feel, to taste, to have inside you...wouldn't you like to join us?” she asked, before turning her head and licking a stripe along Yang's cock, getting a moan from the buxom blonde.

Kali Belladonna was in a haze, knowing on some level that this was wrong, that this was her daughter and her girlfriend, that she couldn't...but all she did was nod again, her mind surrendering to the haze and the little voice of reason and concern vanishing.

Blake smirked wickedly. Her mother was theirs now. “If you want to join us, you have to obey us, understood? We are your mistresses...although you will call us by our names when the three of us aren't alone.” getting another nod, both grinned.

“Very good, mom...now, let's give Yang a show, shall we? She's been such a good girlfriend, she deserves one.” Blake said standing up and making her way towards her mother, holding her hand out and taking her mother's.

Blake began to sway her hips, ass wiggling and bouncing, Kali following clumsily, her ass bumping into Blake's with loud slaps, the skin rippling like water in a pond from the impact.

Yang kept her hands on her knees, not wanting to pop before she got to fuck either kitty in front of her, stiff cock twitching as Blake reached out and slapped her mother's rear end.

Yang watched as Blake bent her mother over and spread her ass cheeks, revealing her crinkled pucker and soaking lips.

“Which do you want, mommy?” Blake purred, looking down at her aroused mother. “Do you want Yang fucking your slippery pussy? Your hot, tight ass? Or both? I think both, personally...it's been awhile, hasn't it?” she asked, getting an almost drunken nod from her mother as she mouthed something. “Sorry, what was that, mommy?”

“...both...” she whispered, getting a smirk from her daughter. Looking up, she smiled at Yang. “You heard mommy, Yang...she wants both...although I would start with her pussy first...it'll give you the proper lube for her ass.”

Yang nodded slowly, standing and making her way over to the pair, gently taking the pair of massive ass cheeks in hand and rubbing the tip of her cock against the slick pussy beneath, before slipping into her with a wet noise.

Blake watched happily as her girlfriend began to pound into her mother, feeling her rapid breaths along her breasts, her own pussy soaking. “Now mommy, be nice...I need attention too...” she spread her legs lewdly, exposing her glistening pussy, smirking as her mother descended down and began to eagerly lick.

If anyone were to walk by the dorm of Team RWBY, they would blush at the sounds of pleasure that emerged from it as the three within explored each other's bodies and brought one another to the heights of pleasure.


	9. Futa Ruby Using Semblance On Nora

How about a Futa Ruby using her Semblance to fuck Nora?

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat! The bedroom was filled with rose petals as Ruby Rose tapped into her Semblance, her hips crashing into Nora's pillowy ass. Said orange haired member of Team JNPR had been crying out, but was currently lying limp on the bed, drool escaping from her mouth as the Rose of Team RWBY fucked her with no signs of stopping.

Ruby had been surprised that Nora wanted to have sex with her, but when she said she would be gentle, she had been annoyed, and more than determined to show Nora exactly who needed to worry about being gentle.

The moment that Nora started getting wet, Ruby activated her semblance, sending the energetic Valkyrie into a fit of cries as pleasure chained together, sending her into an orgasm loop due to the young Rose's stamina and specialty power.

Feeling herself finally getting close, Ruby sped up, her balls clenching as she moaned, releasing hours of pent-up seed into Nora's womb, causing her belly to bloat outwards a bit. Rolling her hips slowly, Ruby sighed, smirking. She didn't think Nora would patronize her anymore after what just happened...


	10. Ladybug Magic Doll

Ruby and Blake never had sex as Blake wanted to have a very solid foundation before they had sex. Ruby was understanding and agreed to her terms, but that didn't stop her from wanting to have sex still So when both were alone in the dorm and Ruby went to the bathroom she found a Blake doll. Seeing as this was her chance to fuck her without problem that Ruby put the doll on all fours and fucked it. Not knowing that it was going to effect Blake and when she found out that's when the real fun began.

 

“I'm going to go take a shower real quick, Blake! Enjoy your book until I get back!” Ruby said, kissing her girlfriend of three months on the cheek before heading into the bathroom. Blake smiled after the younger girl, golden eyes dropping to watch her swaying hips, before they returned back to Ninjas of Love.

She and Ruby had been dating since after the fight at the docks, although Ruby had confessed to being attracted to her since the day that they met. She had even been trusted by the reaper enough to know of the not-so-little secret that she had somehow managed to tuck away within her panties.

She had returned that trust by allowing Ruby to touch her ears. Said ears twitched underneath her bow as she remembered the gentle touch of her girlfriend and team leader on her sensitive appendages.

They had been growing closer and closer over the months, and she could tell that Ruby was getting more and more anxious about their relationship, that not-so-little bulge growing hard underneath her skirt or pajama bottoms every time they cuddled, but Blake wanted to wait a bit longer before moving further in their relationship.

This relationship...she felt happy and didn't want to ruin it by having sex too fast...she also didn't want to have Yang attempting to kill her for 'corrupting' her baby sister. 'If only Yang knew what Ruby does when we're alone...' she though with a grin, immersing herself back into the world of ninjas, honor, espionage, and the occasional sex scene.

Ruby closed and locked the bathroom door behind her, sighing and giving the tent in her skirt a glare. She had never had this much trouble with her arousal before! But Blake...that girl did things to her...and the teasing didn't help any! She had seen Blake bend over and wear that criminally short nightwear she preferred more and more often since they had started dating than in all the time since they had met!

'Easy, Ruby...' she told herself. 'Your patience will be rewarded eventually.' she sighed, and walking over to the shower, she turned it on and began to disrobe, sighing in relief as her eleven inch cock and orange sized balls flopped out, no longer cooped up within her straining panties.

She walked over to the linen closet, sighing again and reaching down, rubbing her aching balls. “Hang on, guys...I'll empty you in a few minutes.” she murmured, reaching out and grabbing the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door...

...only to squeak and her arms to dart out as a mass of black fell towards her. Grabbing it, she crouched so neither she or the object crashed to the floor. Her heart calming, Ruby looked at what had nearly fell on her, only for her heartbeat to speed up again as she found herself staring into Blake's face.

For a fleeting moment, she honestly believed that Blake had crept in here to surprise her, but when there was no movement, Ruby realized that she was holding a doll...a life-sized, incredibly life-like doll.

Reaching out with a shaking hand, she gently cupped the doll's cheek, shivering as she realized that the 'skin' of the doll felt the exact same as Blake's real skin. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the lips of the doll, whimpering as she felt the exact same softness and amount of give as when she kissed Blake.

Outside, Blake blinked as she felt a phantom sensation of what felt like Ruby's hand on her cheek, and an ever so gentle kiss on her lips. 'What...?' she thought, before shrugging as the sensation left, turning back to her book once more.

Pulling back, Ruby swallowed, looking down at the 'Yukata' that Blake always wore, seeing the swell of her breasts(not as big as Yang's, but still larger than her own) protruding outwards. She licked her lips.

This wasn't cheating, she rationalized, and she would still be keeping her promise to herself about not rushing Blake into moving further. Taking a deep breath, Ruby reached out for the belt that held the small dress-like garment closed, and pulled.

Blake squawked as the belt of her Yukata suddenly came undone and flipped itself open, revealing her panties and bare breasts, the bright pink caps tightening at the sudden temperature change.

Her book went flying as the invisible force suddenly jerked her Yukata completely off, her panties following, revealing her plush slit to thankfully no one. “W-what's happening?” she stammered, golden eyes darting around the room.

Ruby stared at the two parts of her girlfriend she had never been able to see. Well, she wasn't certain that her nipples were pink or her pussy so plump, but it was nice to imagine. She felt her balls throb angrily, a droplet of pre shuttling out of her slit.

Gripping the doll by its hips, Ruby flipped it so it was on all fours. She wanted this position for two reasons. One, she would never dare ask her Faunus girlfriend to perform 'doggy style' when they finally reached that level, and two...she wanted to fondle and slap 'Blake's' marvelous rear.

Reaching down and gripping herself, Ruby rubbed the tip of her cock against the soft lips of 'Blake's' pussy, taking a deep breath, before sliding herself in smoothly, not using too much or too little force.

Blake felt a stab of panic as she was flipped onto all fours, whimpering as she realized that her rear end and pussy was pointing at the window. She hoped beyond all hope that no one saw this...her trail of thought was ripped away as she felt something rubbing against her lower lips.

She inhaled sharply to scream for help from Ruby, despite the embarrassment sure to ensue on both their parts, only for her breath to escape in a throaty, almost slutty moan as she felt herself being filled and spread beyond what she believed possible.

Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw a visible bulge in her lower belly, and a strangled sound escaped her mouth as whatever was inside her body began moving, fucking her firmly and steadily, her buttocks being manhandled by invisible hands.

Ruby whined as she moved her hips back and forth, squeezing the soft full cheeks of the dolls rear as the walls of the doll wrapped around her thick shaft. She could feel her tip hitting something within the doll.

Her silver eyes rolled back in her head as she continued pumping into the doll, trying not to go too fast, but still nearing her end. A strangled sound escaped her lips as her heavy balls clenched, too much sensation finally causing them to expel their payload.

Blake released soundless gasps as she was fucked relentlessly by whatever it was. She could swear that she could feel it twitching within her, only for her eyes to widen again as her belly began to swell outwards, looking like she had swallowed a whole cantaloupe!

Feeling the phantom dick retreat, Blake released a shaky sigh of relief. Now she could get dressed again before Ruby came out of the bathroom. She did not want to explain this.

Ruby slowly withdrew from 'Blake's' pussy, sighing in the afterglow, but wasn't anywhere near done yet. She still had another load in her, and if this hole felt that good, why not try the other one?

Licking her lips, Ruby gathered some of her excess cum with her fingers and smeared it along the tiny pucker between the two half moons, before readjusting her cock so the tip pressed against it. She took another deep breath.

Blake was still stuck stubbornly in her all fours position, growing increasingly frustrated as she attempted to move. She squeaked as she felt a wet sensation on her asshole, and a brush of sensation against it made her eyes widen.

Ruby moaned shamelessly as she slid in, the resistance far more than the pussy that she had just been in. She began to thrust with abandon, groping and slapping the plump cheeks of the doll in front of her.

“Blake...I want this to be you...” she whispered. “I want to do this with you...I want to make you mine...” she panted. Rose petals began to swirl around her as she unconsciously began to tap into her semblance.

Blake's mouth was opened in a silent scream, feeling as though a jackhammer was plowing her ass, her asscheeks making loud clapping sounds as the phantom sensations hit them.

Her eyes widened as somehow, the motions became even faster, her eyes rolling back as the feelings became much more intense. A low, keening moan escaped her mouth as she came, again and again and again.

Ruby groaned as she sank to the hilt in 'Blake's' ass one final time, her balls releasing another potent payload into the doll. She rolled her hips gently, getting the last spurts of her cum out, before slowly withdrawing from the copy of her girlfriend, leaning back and sitting on her heels.

“Well, time for that shower...” she chuckled as she stood, deciding to clean and put the clothes back on what she now considered her doll after it. She would have to hide it from her teammates and girlfriend, but those thoughts were for after the shower.

Finally free from the otherworldly power holding her aloft, Blake collapsed face first on the bed unconscious, stomach bloated as though she had eaten an entire watermelon, Bellabooty still in the air, her pussy and ass gaping from what they had just been through.


	11. Glynda Weiss Emerald Forest Somnophilia

Glynda and Weiss were in the Emerald Forest making sure that the grimm population wasn't growing too large. As they rested that night Weiss started having a sex dream and began to enact it by using Glynda's cock. The huntress was awake, but thought it better for both of them if Weiss continued what she was doing till the very end.

“That is enough for today, Miss Schnee.” Glynda stated. “We shall make camp for the night and continue in the morning.” she said to her student, who looked towards her and nodded. “Yes, Professor Goodwitch.” she said, bringing Myrtenaster closer in towards her body, still ready to use it if a Grimm came out of the forest.

The assignment had come as a complete surprise for Weiss, but she realized that the teachers saw her trustworthy for such an assignment, and resolved to do her best.

Over the past weeks, Weiss had taken a step backwards and looked at herself, and was honestly disgusted with what she had seen. She realized that she had been subconsciously attempting to win her father's approval by taking on his thoughts and views...the very things that she had come to Beacon to avoid.

She had apologized wholeheartedly to her entire team, but most particularly, Blake. And they had been kind enough to forgive her for her faults, as large and blatant as they were. They had been helping her, since she knew that like any bad habit she could easily backslide.

As the pair ate their provisions and made camp for the night, Glynda looked over the student that she had personally believed had the most problems, bar Team CRDL and Jaune Arc, of the first years. Her father's teachings had ensured that the young woman's personality when arriving at Beacon couldn't be anything other than grating.

And it showed, especially in the first few weeks. Mr. Arc's flirting, while not that skillful, wasn't particularly harmful or offensive, but she cut him down like he was a a known sexual predator. And from what the teachers had been told, Mr. Arc's self worth was low enough as it was.

There was also the attempts to undermine the chain of command and usurp leadership of Team RWBY, and treating her own teammates like stepping stones for her own goals.

Worst, however, was her general cold disdain of the Faunus. She wasn't openly racist like Mr. Winchester, and that was probably worse. Instead of harsh words, it was cold indifference, as though they didn't matter.

But in the past few weeks, she had finally started to mellow and start turning into the wonderful young woman that she knew was inside.

“Go to sleep, Miss Schnee. I will take the first watch.” Glynda said, seeing her student fighting to keep her eyes open. Looking blearily at her teacher, Weiss nodded. “Okay, Professor. Thank you.” she said, her voice soft but clear as she laid down on her sleeping bag next to her teacher and closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep within moments.

Glynda couldn't help but smirk. Despite their skills, the first years were still children barely on the cusp of adulthood. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to making sure they weren't attacked in the middle of the night.

 

As time passed Weiss shifted, her dreams going from calm and superfluous to sexual, her pussy getting wet as she reached out and groped her lover's cock, feeling it harden underneath the material covering their bottoms.

 

Glynda gasped, looking down as she felt a hand splay across her lap, clumsily groping her hidden shaft. Head snapping to the side, a reprimand on her lips, anything she was going to say died as she saw the still peacefully sleeping Weiss calmly grabbing at her.

Reaching out, Glynda carefully gripped the seventeen year old's hand and moved it away from her, but the damage had been done. Being a teacher, Glynda was hardly able to get any time to herself, and that minor touch, even through fabric, left her hard and straining mightily against her tight skirt.

Glynda sighed in frustration. She couldn't be upset with Miss Schnee, her actions while asleep were not her fault. She knew what sleepwalking could make people do, her own mother had done it while she was growing up.

Glancing to the side to make sure that Weiss was still asleep, Gynda bit her lip and reached down, grabbing the hem of her skirt and slowly rolling it up to reveal bulging panties, her cock snapping up and out of the band now that her skirt was no longer in the way, leaving only her large heavy balls still resting within the silk fabric.

Glynda knew that this was neither the time or place to masturbate, but she sincerely hoped that she would be sufficiently calmed by the time she would wake Weiss up for her turn at watch...she inhaled sharply again, her eyes widening as she felt a warmth on the bare skin of her cock.

Looking down, horror warred with arousal as she saw Miss Schnee's small hand wrapped around the base of her shaft, a pout on her sleeping face. “...don't tease me...” the white-haired girl whispered sleepily.

Glynda bit savagely into her lower lip as Weiss' hand began to move. “...did...I make you...this hard...?...I'm sorry...let me help...” Weiss whispered, moving her head closer and gently kissing the heavy shaft, pulling a strangled whimper from Glynda's mouth as those criminally soft lips touched her pulsing shaft.

Glynda looked up at the sky, praying to some higher power for help, only to shudder and her eyes to roll back as a hot wet stripe moved along the length of her cock. Looking down, she was greeted by the sight of Weiss' pink tongue reentering her mouth.

“...tasty...” she murmured, before sitting up on her knees and reaching underneath her skirt. Glynda's cock throbbed as lacy virginal white panties, slick with fluids, were pulled down, falling loose and pooling around her knees.

Glynda knew that she had to act fast. She couldn't wake her, not only was waking a sleepwalker a terrible idea, how would this look? It would look like she was taking advantage of her!

...and a tiny part of her thought it would also give her free relief, something she hadn't been able to get much of recently due to her duties. And it wasn't like she was making Miss Schnee do this, right?

She watched as Weiss hiked up her dress, revealing her pussy, dripping and flushed bright pink with arousal, her mind blanking as the impossibly soft flesh brushed against the sensitive head of her cock.

Scklict! CLAP!

Glynda tasted blood, having bitten her lower lip so hard that it bled to avoid crying out as Weiss dropped down with a slick noise, a loud clap echoing throughout the clearing as their hips impacted with each other's.

“...so...big...” Weiss murmured breathlessly, her head thrown back as she sat still on Gynda's thighs, before beginning to gently rock her hips back and forth, side to side, up and down.

Glynda shoved her hand in her mouth to stifle the sounds that wanted to escape. Now that the act was happening, there was no way she wanted it to end before she her balls were finally able to empty. She would just have to make sure that she gave Weiss the morning after medicine when they had breakfast. Fortunately, she always carried some in case she managed to get a liaison.

Weiss was so tight, so wet and slick, it was a wonder that she hadn't exploded already! A gasp escaped her hand as Weiss' hands came up and cupped her breasts through her top, squeezing them, another pout on her lips. “...why can't mine...be this big...?”

Glynda ground her teeth together. She wasn't going to talk, she wasn't-a whine emerged from her chest as Weiss began bouncing harder upon her lap, bringing her close to the brink...and from the tight look on the sleeping girl's face and the fluttering she could feel around her dick, she wasn't the only one.

“Haaahhhaaahhh!” Weiss cried out, her pussy clenching powerfully around Glynda's dick, making the Huntress' eyes roll back as her balls tensed and relaxed, her seed releasing in giant bursts into Weiss' pussy. “...so...full...”

Glynda breathed deeply, her glasses fogging up as her orgasm rolled through her. Weiss slumped, making Glynda have to grab her with her semblance before she hit the dirt.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Glynda took a long moment to relish the orgasm and afterglow that she had been desperately needing since the school year started.

After her heartbeat calmed to something to resembling normal, Glynda gently lifted Weiss off of her cock...only to blush fiercely as a veritable flood of her seed gushed out, splattering on her balls and the ground beneath them.

Dutifully, she moved Weiss to the side and reached into her bag for some cleaning wipes that she carried with her, dutifully wiping them both clean and replacing their undergarments and settling Weiss back into her sleeping bag.

Glynda smiled down at her sleeping student, deciding to let her sleep longer as thanks for what she had unknowingly done. Looking up at the shattered moon, Glynda relaxed. It was a good night.


	12. Ladybug Gloryhole

Ruby have always wanted to visit a gloryhole and when she heard about the gloryhole that she visited it. What she didn't know that Blake was the resident Gloryhole slut and when she realized that it was Ruby's that she gave the girl the time of her life.

Ruby glanced around worriedly, hoping that no one was going to come around any time soon as she opened the door to what she had been told by Velvet was the “Female Faunus/Futa Gloryhole”. The cute bunny faunus had noticed that Ruby was having trouble concentrating while trying to study in the library, and had asked why.

In truth, Ruby had been feeling constant arousal, due to the fact that there were so many attractive women in the school, but even more the fact that she had two of the most beautiful girls(that she wasn't related to, at least) on her team.

Weiss was a slender, leggy princess. What she lacked in boobs and butt, she made up for in grace and elegance.

Blake...Ruby's cock twitched in her strained panties at the thought of the exotic beauty. She had bigger boobs than her...not as big as Yang, but still big enough to be seen prominently in her shirts, and her ass...her ass was a work of complete art. A large swell that filled her shorts and skirt that looked perfectly spankable.

She remembered attempting to come up with some type of excuse, before Velvet mentioned that she, and likely every faunus in the school by now, could smell that she was a futa, and knew that she was...stressed, for lack of a better term.

Ruby had been mortified. That meant that Blake knew of her dick! That meant that she likely knew she found her attractive!

Velvet panicked when tears appeared in Ruby's eyes, but calmed her and told her that faunus didn't care about the extra appendage, all of them having them themselves...and not just animal ears, but cocks as well. She also told her of a special place for those like them...

...which led Ruby here, to a secluded area of the school close to curfew, hoping to get some relief before she had to go and see Blake again that night. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her crush any more.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby opened the door on a bathroom that said “Out of Order” on the door. She hoped that she didn't regret this...but Velvet was an honest sort who was kind to everyone, even those who didn't deserve it.

Blake perked up as she heard the 'bathroom' door open as she sat on her knees, licking her lips at the thought of the tasty cum she was about to drink. Female cum, Futa cum, she didn't care.

She wouldn't deny that she was a bit of a cum slut, despite the fact that she had never allowed anyone to fuck her ass or her pussy, despite how many of her 'donors' desired it.

She was surprised that a school as renowned as Beacon actually had a gloryhole, although perhaps she shouldn't have been. Huntresses in training had high libidos, and in a world where one could die the very next day, it made sense to find ways for release.

Not that she was ungrateful. No, she loved being able to get her favorite drink whenever she wanted from hung Futas and beautifully shaped women.

She heard timid steps making their way towards the barrier that hid the 'worker' from the 'client', making her grin. 'Oh, a shy one.' she thought excitedly. Blake loved the shy ones. They always had the best reactions. She remembered when she had licked what she was sure was Velvet, the sweet taste only made better by the quiet whimpers.

The figure stopped at the 'door' slot and knocked on the wall, making Blake reach up and slowly lift the slide, opening the hole, modified to be large enough for their balls to enter as well if they had them, and licked her lips again, hearing the shuffling of a skirt being moved.

That meant a Futa, she smiled, her mouth already watering at the thought of the futa's cum filling her mouth, coating her tongue, and filling her belly with its warmth.

After a moment, her eyes widened and pupils dilated as the cock and its balls entered, although calling this pussy breaker a cock was similar to calling a Bullhead a 'Flying Machine'. Both terms were technically correct, but one was definitely more advanced and intimidating than the other. How did this Futa hide these?!

That cock would fill her throat, and those balls...Blake's mouth watered. They were huge, the size of large cantaloupes! She could only imagine how much tasty seed that was locked away in them. She fought to avoid purring as she slipped the slot down in a modified manner, locking the cock and heavy sack in place.

Ruby squeaked as the wood around her cock slid down, locking her literally beyond balls deep in place. A flush of fear filled her, had Velvet been lying? Was she about to be hurt? Humiliated? Photographed and blackmailed?

She inhaled sharply, before releasing a shaky moan as she felt a pair of feather soft lips press against her overfilled and aching balls, before she felt a kiss hearing the faint 'mwah' of the minor suction breaking.

Ruby rested her head on the wall before her, her breath leaving her body in shuddering gasps as the lips continually pressed against her balls in random locations, those impossibly soft lips bringing her so much pleasure.

A squeal slipped from her mouth as something hot, wet, and textured, almost raspy, made a swipe over her left testicle. 'Her...her tongue!' she thought, silver eyes rolling back in her head.

Blake fought back a moan, instead lavishing this beauty of a cock and its incredible balls with kisses and then licks, rubbing her nose against into the plump orbs, wiggling in her spot, feeling herself soaking her panties as she inhaled the scent of roses and gunpowder.

A small part of her brain niggled at her, but Blake ignored it, instead licking a stripe up the wonderful cock before her, stopping at the head and twirling the tip of her tongue around it, picking up the droplet of pre that was sliding out of the slit.

Her tongue exploded as the sweet flavor spread across her tongue, finally ripping a moan from her chest. Forget the niceties and anonymity of the gloryhole, she had to find this person again! She was willing to beg on bent knee to make sure she had access to this cock again!

She buried her nose into the heavy balls again, taking several deep breaths, memorizing the scent of roses and gunpowder so she could find the owner later...wait. She knew that scent.

Blake's eyes snapped open. 'Ruby!' she thought, although the realization didn't make her recoil, if anything, it lit the fire in her soaking panties even brighter. She knew that her team leader was attracted to her, could smell the arousal pheromones when she was underdressed and reading in her bed.

She had never done anything about it because it was harmless, but she had never truly allowed herself to think that way about her leader...mainly because of Yang's possible reaction. But now, if she could see if Ruby's was interested...

Blake shook her head. Cum now, plot to get more cum from her possible new girlfriend later.

Ruby blushed fiercely, her cheeks a darker shade of red than the cloak she wore as the mystery woman behind the wall buried her nose into her aching balls and sniffed deeply, several times at that. She was smelling her.

She was turned on, and mortified, and thanking any and every deity that would listen that she decided to shower before coming here! A whimper escaped her throat again as that tongue, that wonderful tongue, lapped at her head again, the bolt of sensation making her back arch.

Blake hummed as she tasted more of Ruby's wonderful pre, identifying the base taste to be like liquid strawberry. Opening her mouth, Blake drew her tongue over her teeth, before descending.

Ruby squealed like a skewered Boarbatusk as the hot mouth and that wet raspy tongue were suddenly all over her cock, the woman's lips around the base. That devilish tongue whipped and flexed around her shaft, making her release all sorts of noises.

If Ruby had been in more of her right mind at this point in time, she would have realized that the person pleasing her was getting faster and faster the more noise she made and the louder she got.

Blake bobbed her head back and forth, swirling her tongue around, flicking the just underneath the head, pulling out sweet drops of that Strawberry flavored essence, her hands coming up and gently rubbing those heavy balls, doing everything she could to stimulate that thick cum and allow her to have more when it when it was finally released.

She pulled back until she was just holding the very tip of Ruby's cock in her mouth, before plunging down and sucking and swallowing around the large shaft.

The moans and whimpers that were loud enough to be heard clearly through the wood and plaster separating them were music to Blake's ears. She loved a vocal cum donor...and if this worked out, she would love a vocal lover.

She was actually surprised that Ruby hadn't cum yet...she could tell from the sounds that she had likely never had her dick sucked before...but if Blake had her way, she would be getting cum from these balls daily.

Ruby whimpered and moaned, knowing that she was close from the few times she had become so backed up at home that she had to masturbate. Remembering the rule, she rapidly knocked on the wall as a warning-

-only to release a choked scream, which she muffled by clapping her hand over her mouth, as the suction and tongue on her dick got even stronger and faster, swiftly bringing her to, and promptly sending her over, the brink with a loud squeal.

Blake purred happily as her mouth filled with thick, sweet cum, her eyes rolling back as she slid into an orgasm of her own.

Despite her own pleasure, she swallowed rapidly, loud gulps lost underneath the cacophony of sounds that Ruby was releasing. After about forty seconds, the flow finally tapered off.

Blake suckled gentle but firmly, rubbing the still heavy balls in her hands in order to coax out another mouthful of thick, gelatinous seed. She swirled it around her mouth for a few moments before finally swallowing, enjoying the thick warmth as it moved down her throat and into her belly, joining the rest of the massive load that pudged her belly a bit outwards.

Seeing the still hard cock before her, Blake leaned forwards and took it back in her mouth, sucking gently again.

Ruby finally calmed a bit, her balls emptying themselves of a great portion of her pent up seed. As the world came back into focus around her, she waited for her mystery helper to release her from her stocks. It didn't happen.

Instead, she squeaked as that sinful mouth and even more sinful tongue wrap around the head of her penis again, the tongue working around it while the mouth applied a gentle suction. She could feel those hands, strong yet delicate, rubbing her still full balls.

'Was she really...?' Ruby shuddered as the woman bobbed her head again, slower this time, but still fast enough that she could feel her balls twitching. This woman was skilled.

Blake bobbed her head, not as fast as she had a few minutes ago, but enough that she could slowly but surely build the pleasure in the woman this wonderful cock was attached too.

She sank down to the base and swallowed again, several times, feeling Ruby's pulse rapidly moving through the flesh, and hearing the whine coming from the other side of the wall.

Since this was still Ruby's first time, she wanted to make it memorable...and she had never given a person head twice...but then, none of their cocks were as big nor their cum as tasty as hers. Ruby was special.

Sinking to the root again, Blake began purring, the vibration filling her throat and mouth, and therefore the shaft. She heard the squeal outside and inwardly smiled, knowing that Ruby would be thinking about this when she approached her.

Ruby's mind blanked as a thrumming vibration moved through her cock, into her balls, and up her spine. Her head hitting the wall before her with a dull thunk, her mouth opened and closed without any sound escaping.

The feelings were so intense that she couldn't even move to knock and warn of her second orgasm, which exploded out of her balls with little warning.

Blake was slightly surprised, but swallowed down her second helping of strawberry flavored cum, sucking away gently as the flood came, her belly filling with its warmth. She gently pulled away and nuzzled the shrinking cock, placing one last kiss on the tip before opening the slot and allowing Ruby her freedom.

Ruby sighed as she tucked her cock and balls into her panties, hesitating before leaving. Hoping that she wasn't about to make a mistake, she lowered her voice and said, “I don't know who you are, but thank you. That meant a lot to me.” before forcing herself to walk away.

Inside the stall, Blake blinked, before a small smile appeared on her face. 'That's Ruby for you...granted, if I have my way, she will be my Ruby by the weekend...' she thought, rubbing her filled belly.

Normally, she would stay another hour or so and get a few more loads of cum, but thanks to Ruby, she was feeling pretty full. So, she turned off the small light that signified someone being in the stall, and stood, turning and unlocking the door, deciding to take a small walk before heading back to the dorm.

She not only wanted Ruby to have a little time to relax, she needed to walk off the bulge in her belly.

Opening the door and exiting out the 'Service Entrance', Blake Belladonna made her way back into the halls of Beacon and vanished in the crowds.


	13. Knightshade Purrs

Being rubbed in the ears was one thing, but for Blake, whenever someone intimately close like Jaune did so while they made love was another, a mere stroke on her black cat ears would make her purr as she was being fucked by her well hung blonde knight.

 

Purrrrrr. Purrrrrr. Purrrrrr. Blake's chest rumbled as Jaune made love to her, one arm around her body to hold her close, her trim belly pressing against his and firm breasts squished against his chest, his free hand tangled in her long dark hair, fingers gently rubbing the base of her feline ears, making her golden eyes roll back as ecstasy flowed through her, the combination of Jaune's long and thick cock filling her and his skilled fingers making her walls constantly flex around him and whimpers of pleasure spill from her mouth. “Jaune!”

Jaune rolled his hips back and forth, careful to keep himself from going too fast. Not because Blake couldn't take him going at a quicker clip, but because he didn't want to cum too soon and disappoint her. He already felt on edge due to the fact that she was constantly rippling around him! He knew the moment that she tipped over he was going to pop. Breathing exercises and pacing himself could only do so much.

Purrrrr. Purrrrrr. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Blake felt herself beginning to tip over, her walls trembling as the knot in her core wound even tighter. Her arms, which had been limp, her hands clutching the sheets, suddenly moved, wrapping around Jaune's back like a snare, her legs doing the same as she cried out in orgasm.

Jaune grunted as Blake squeezed around him, making his cock erupt, his heavy balls emptying into his lovers core, draining downwards towards her womb. He had no worries. Not only was it a safe day, Blake was on birth control. He ceased his movements, except for his hand, which still stroked his lover's extra ears, getting purrs from her.

Purr. Purr. Purr. Purr. Purr. Purr. Blake nuzzled against Jaune's neck as she relaxed within the afterglow of that wonderful orgasm, feeling the heat of his love within her. She knew he would need a moment to recover, but soon, very soon, they would continue...maybe this time, with her on top?


	14. Ladybug Consensual Somnophilia Nightmare Therapy

Blake had been having nightmares recently and the worst part was that she could never remember what was within them. She started to think she would never be able to sleep again until Ruby stepped in and told her that getting pleasured in the night would help and Blake seeing no other option agreed. Now, Ruby was fucking Blake's ass in her sleep making it easier for her to sleep and giving Ruby a chance at that ass of hers.

 

Golden eyes snapped open, Blake shooting upwards with a silent scream, clutching at her heart, feeling the organ beating wildly underneath her palm. She breathed wildly as her eyes darted around, only for her to freeze as she saw movement, before relaxing as she saw Ruby, her girlfriend of the past two months climbing down from her bed, worry in her eyes.

Moving quickly yet quietly through the room so as not to wake the other two, Ruby crawled into Blake's bed and wrapped her arms around her, uncaring of the cold sweat that covered her shaking body.

“It will be okay, Kitten. I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you, you know that. Whatever happened in the dream won't happen while you're in my arms.” Ruby soothed softly. She smiled as Blake snugged against her, burrowing into her chest, feeling her feline ear swivel towards her heartbeat.

Blake found herself calming as she accepted the comfort, although she despaired over the fact that the night terrors were coming with increasing frequency. The part that irritated her the most was the fact that she never remembered what the nightmares were about, so she couldn't try and face the source.

Her eyes closed slowly, her nerves calmed by the sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat, and lulled to drifting back into dreamland at the soft scent of roses and strawberries.

Ruby frowned in worry as her girlfriend fell back asleep. This was getting more and more frequent, almost daily now. It was already affecting her sleep, pretty soon, her schoolwork and training would suffer. She had to find away to stop it...

Despite Ruby's hopes, the trend continued throughout the school week, leaving her looking up theories and possible ways to help her girlfriend. Finally finding one, Ruby blushed, knowing that this, if her Kitten agreed to it, would bring them closer than they ever had been.

Blake blinked several times, looking at her younger girlfriend with wide eyes. “I'm sorry, what?” she asked, her voice squeaking slightly as she looked at the darkly blushing Ruby, who was fidgeting under her gaze.

“I...I looked up some of the symptoms and tried to find ways to help you that didn't involve drugs or going to a therapist...” Ruby said, looking away. “I found an article saying that pleasure during points of distress would help...”

Blake was even parts, fond, exasperated, and contemplative. Fond that her loving, caring, girlfriend went out of her way to try and find her help, exasperation over the fact she had likely found a fetish site without knowing, and contemplative over being desperate enough for a good night's sleep to actually think about it.

Ruby fidgeted more as the silence drug on, hoping that she hadn't made Blake angry by trying to help her, one of the few problems with having a fiercely independent girlfriend. She felt herself twitch in her skirt as Blake drew her tongue along her lips in thought, biting her own to keep her arousal down.

“...Okay...” Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as Blake spoke. “I'm...I'm willing to try this, Ruby...but since we don't know if you can get me pregnant, your...other parts aren't touching my pussy yet.”

Ruby nodded. That was more than fair. Ruby knew that she came a very large amount-after that first, ill-fated attempt in bed around puberty, Ruby had only ever masturbated while in the shower. If she was capable of getting a girl pregnant...one time would be enough.

The pair spent that day enjoying their time together in Vale, as well as discreetly gathering some necessary supplies for that night, with Blake taking particular glee in Ruby's atomic blush as they looked at all of the lubrication options...and it only got darker when she saw the other things for sale.

Returning back to Beacon as the day began to wane, the pair prepared for the night to come and got in their sleeping clothes and cuddled in Blake's bed, much to the teasing of Yang.

“Oh, how sweet! Doesn't it just melt your frozen heart, Weiss Queen?” the blonde of Team RWBY cooed, delighting in her baby sister's blush as she buried her face in Blake's back.

“Leave them be, Xiao-Long...they don't need you teasing them when they are about to sleep.” Weiss snipped, ignoring Yang as she climbed into her own bed, settling underneath the covers.

Yang pouted, but smirked down at her partner. “Be good you two! Don't do anything naughty now!” she chirped as she climbed up to her own bed, missing the flush that formed on Blake's cheeks. The reason for this? If the blankets were off, both Yang and Weiss would see that she and Ruby were being very naughty right now.  
Underneath the covers, Blake's Yukata was hiked up above her rear and her panties pulled down, and Ruby's pajama bottoms were around her knees, her hard cock slick with lube and poking the puckered star between her cheeks.

Waiting a few moments for both of their teammates to settle into bed, Blake nodded silently to Ruby, who nodded back, gently pushing herself into her girlfriend's rear, biting her lower lip to avoid her squeaks from the pleasure that filled her body as her cock slipped into Blake's hot tight hole.

Blake flinched lightly as her ass was spread open. Even with her cleaning, stretching, and lubing herself, Ruby wasn't small. But it also wasn't painful, since Ruby was being incredibly gentle.

Finally, Ruby was buried fully within Blake, her hips pressed against the large pillows of her rear. Ruby shuddered, a soundless burst of air escaping her mouth as she realized this might be harder for her than she thought.

Slowly, Blake fell asleep, despite the odd feeling of her girlfriend's cock up her rear end...while said Ruby was desperately attempting not to fidget. Every subtle movement Blake made translated into her cock and gave her pleasure.

Attempting to sleep, Ruby closed her eyes, only for them to snap open as Blake began to shift on the bed. That was her cue...

Slowly, Ruby began to roll her hips, gently thrusting into her sleeping girlfriend, her hands gently gripping her hips. “Blake, I'm here for you...its Ruby...you're okay.” she murmured into her ears, trying not to be too loud or go too fast and outright wake Blake, or Gods forbid, Yang or Weiss.

After several minutes, Blake settled back into a comfortable sleep, and Ruby slowed to a stop, whining internally as she had been so close! But Blake's comfort meant more to her than anything else, so she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself, breathing in Blake's wonderful scent of lavender and chamomile.

Closing her eyes, Ruby opted to attempt to get some rest, but when she started drifting off, her eyes snapped open as Blake began shifting again. Ruby repeated her previous actions, slowing and stopping as Blake settled once again.

And so it repeated through the night. Ruby would slowly begin to fall asleep, only for Blake to show signs of distress. She would gently thrust into her girlfriend, only for her to always seem to calm just before she could cum. It was getting so bad that Ruby had to lift and hook one of her legs over Blake's hip just to take some pressure off of her aching balls!

But despite having the worst case of blue balls ever, Ruby wouldn't change a thing, since it meant Blake was actually getting rest.

As the sun crested over the horizon and dawn filled the dorm of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna's eyes fluttered open, feeling relaxed and content for the first time in several weeks. Ruby had been right, even if the fetish site had been the one to give her the idea...a whimper pulled her from her drowsy thoughts, making her look back behind her.

A stab of concern ran through her as she saw a flushed Ruby, her eyes hooded and unfocused as she took shaky breaths. Blake shifted, getting a sharp inhale from her girlfriend, causing her pause. She wondered why for a long moment, before she realized...

She couldn't feel anything. Well, that wasn't true. She could feel her girlfriend trembling and shaking against her, she could feel her hard penis still spreading her ass apart, but she couldn't feel any wetness...beyond her own.

Her heart went out to her girlfriend, and a wave of fondness and appreciation flowed through her. “Ruby...” she whispered softly, getting the young woman's attention. “It's okay. You've been so kind to me, you can cum. You need it.” seeing Ruby looking at her in apparent confusion, Blake squeezed her rear.

That was all it took, Ruby beginning to thrust quickly underneath the blanket, Blake biting her lower lip, ears twitching as pleasure assaulted her as well, her hand sliding down and rubbing her clit, giving herself more pleasure as well.

Like Blake thought, Ruby didn't take long at all, barely three minutes before she heard several stilted squeaks entered her ears, as well as heat filling her body, sending her over the edge as well, her lower body clenching as she also reached completion.

Ruby Rose couldn't make a noise, her mouth open in a silent 'o' shape as her balls emptied inside her girlfriend's body. Blackness crept into the edges of her eyes and she slumped against Blake's back, pleasure and relief filling her as she passed out, the effects of hours of edging and pleasure mixed with a sleepless night overtaking her.

“Ruby?” Blake whispered, feeling her slump against her back, but the steady breathing assured her that she was okay. Reaching up, she felt her swollen belly, a touch of surprise within her at the healthy pudge. 'She can cum a lot...' she realized. Ruby had told her, of course, but she hadn't realized that it would be this much...

Blake shook herself from her thoughts, instead taking her girlfriend's hands and settling into the bed, deciding to relax a while longer and let Ruby rest before they had to get up and moving for the day.


	15. Freezerburn Flaunting

Yang we know you like to flaunt your tits in front of Weiss but I don't think she is turning red from anger. In fact if you keep it up Weiss might stick something between them soon.

 

It had been a week from hell for Weiss. Yang had been constantly flaunting her tits the entire time, either in her tank tops, her bra, or fully bare, she was flaunting them, taunting her. Blake and Ruby simply ignored her, but Weiss, and a certain part of her, couldn't...forcing Weiss to sit with crossed legs to hide her cock from her teammates. She didn't know how much longer she could keep control of herself...

With a sigh, she entered the dorm, hoping beyond hope that Yang would be nice to her today and not be-looking up as she closed the door, Weiss froze.

Yang was topless and sitting on her bunk, fondling her breasts, her fingertips playing with the hard pink caps that topped them, a wide grin on her face. Her face flushed as her cock started swelling in her restrictive panties. Her eyes narrowed. That was it.

Yang grinned as she saw Weiss glare at her, face red with fury. Ruby and Blake had always ignored her, but Ice Queen was always good for a laugh. But just as quickly as her laughs filled her, they left as Weiss snapped her fingers, and small glyphs circled around Yang's wrist and ankles before yanking her limbs apart, leaving her spread eagle on the bed.

Turning to the side, Yang's eyes widened as Weiss locked the dorm door before stomping over towards her, removing her skirt and pulling off her panties, revealing a significantly large cock and heavy balls hanging beneath it.

Weiss hopped onto the bed, straddling Yang's torso. “This is all your fault, Xiao-Long! You're going to fix it!” she growled, slapping her heavy cock between Yang's large plush breasts and reaching out with her hands to grab the flesh.

Yang was shocked, watching silently as Weiss grabbed her tits and wrapped them around the utterly massive cock, just barely being hidden even by her large breasts. She shivered as Weiss began to thrust, the heated flesh lighting the sensitive nerve endings in her girls.

Weiss panted, a heated flush in her cheeks as her cock was hugged by the criminally soft flesh. Large drops of pre slid out of her tip, making the slide easier, and the excess pooling in the hollow of Yang's throat.

Weiss wasn't the only one feeling aroused, Yang's panties were getting steadily wetter as Weiss thrust more and more into her sensitive breasts. She didn't normally cum from her breasts being played with, but she might soon if this kept up.

“It's not fair that you get away with teasing me! You think its funny, but I have to hide my cock and pray that no one sees it!” Weiss panted, thrusting harder, her balls quivering, before she released a scream as she exploded. As Weiss unloaded a week's worth of backed up frustration, she slipped into unconsciousness, slumping over onto her bunk, releasing Yang from her bondage.

Feeling a touch of guilt, Yang opened her mouth, only to squeal as she was suddenly blasted with hot thick seed, covering her face and tits in a gooey mask. She shuddered quietly in her own orgasm as she came, her pussy clenching hard around nothing.

Suddenly being able to move, Yang blinked the cum out of her eyes to see Weiss unconscious on the bed next to her, long cock flaccid and resting on her large balls. Sitting up, Yang smiled sadly, which slowly turned into a smirk. She knew just was to do to make up for the discomfort that she had caused her friend and teammate to feel...

Weiss woke with a moan, pondering the odd dream that she had the previous night. She had finally cracked and fucked Yang's wonderful breasts, before coating them and her face in her thick seed.

“Oh, Weiss~” Weiss sighed internally as she heard Yang's voice, knowing that it signaled the beginning of another day of teasing, before opening her eyes and turning. “What is it, Ya-” Weiss was cut off when her face was pulled into two indescribably soft pillows, coupled with the scent of cinnamon, heat flared through her and her cock sprang upwards as she realized that her face was pressed against Yang's breasts.

Reaching down, Yang gently cupped the long and thick rod, feeling it twitch in her hand. “Tell me, Weiss...” she began, murmuring in the white-haired girl's ear as she gently stroked the flesh, “would you like an encore of last night? Or would you like to try something new?” she asked, tugging the spear of flesh forward a bit and rubbing it against her wet lower lips.

When it was put like that, was it any wonder at all that Weiss covered Yang's lower lips with several spurts of preseed before she could untie her tongue to make an answer?


	16. Blake, Neon, Velvet Lost Bet

After a bad bet that Neon, Blake, and Velvet were now in cheerleading uniforms and the worst part was the fact that all of them were pantieless and force to wear small skirts.

 

The three faunus were various shades of red as they wore their outfits. The skirts were so short they just covered what was necessary! One gust of wind and everything would be seen...and Gods forbid they had to bend over for something...

Velvet was the red of humiliation, desperately attempting to pull her skirt down just a little bit more, and desperately held grabbed it every time there was the slightest bit of wind. This made it the hardest for anyone to see, but when it happened, they certainly enjoyed it more.

Blake was the red of fury, glaring at anyone who looked at her, due to the fact her ass was too big to cover fully. This was the first time she actually hated her backside. She was exposed without the wind having to do anything!

Neon? The red of arousal, who didn't even bother attempting to hold down the skirt, taking great joy at the looks she received whenever the wind picked up and showed everyone her shaved pussy and bare ass.

Velvet and Blake knew they would be far more careful with their bets from now on, although Neon would likely just make sure that the forfeit was something like this!


	17. Burning Gems Illusionary Hate Fucking

Cinder hows the hate sex you make poor Emerald endure as she becomes the girls you hate but also want to fuck?

 

Cinder sniffed, looking down at the unconscious, cum splattered Emerald. “It would be better if someone stopped passing out.” really, the girl couldn't even hold out to her sixth 'partner'...she would have to increase her stamina training. She hadn't even gotten to fuck the two girls she wanted the most!

She idly stroked her cock as she remembered starting with Valkyrie, the fit but still plump girl being a source of ire simply due to her personality. Then her partner, the athletic Lian Rin, who's observation abilities were a true threat to her plans.

After that was Joan Arc, the clumsy oaf, but apparently a tactical genius, but also very attractive, then followed Blake Belladonna, the traitor of the White Fang that Taurus was constantly whining about. She had made Emerald stay on all fours for that one, constantly slapping and spanking that ass as she fucked it from behind.

After that, was Weiss Schnee, who she brutalized the throat of, imagining ripping away her ability to talk in that annoying voice of hers, and then Yang Xiao-Long, who's tits filled her fantasies. She had been just as vicious on them as she had been on Belladonna's ass, slapping, twisting, yanking, biting on them.

Cinder moaned as her balls emptied once more, covering the unconscious Emerald's face in a thick white mask. She hadn't even gotten to fuck the the Rose or the Spartan yet! Oh, the things she would have done to their bodies...

“Well, I suppose there is next time...and it can just be them...” Cinder allowed, cock twitching at the thought of teary silver eyes and fear filled emerald eyes. A smirk formed on her face as she left the bruised and brutalized green-haired thief on the floor, deciding to grab a shower. “Recover fast, Emerald...I want to have my fun with them soon...”

Emerald gurgled slightly, cum oozing from her mouth, pussy, and ass in steady streams, her bloated belly telling tale of how much Cinder loved being allowed to fuck those she hated. Hopefully, her aura would heal her soon...


	18. Pyrrha Joan Emerald Forest Wardrobe Malfunction

Joan and Pyrrha were training together in the Emerald Forest, Everything was going great until they were ambushed by grimm. They had taken care of most of them, that's when Pyrrha saw that Joan was about to be attacked by a ursa. Using her semblance that Pyrrha Saved Joan, but used too much strength and ripped off her armor leaving her bare and for all to see.

 

“JOAN! LOOK OUT!” Pyrrha yelled, seeing the Ursa coming up behind her crush, paw raised to strike while she she was vulnerable due to dealing with the two Beowolves in front of her.

The pair had been training, Pyrrha deciding that Joan needed a bit more spatial awareness, so she suggested that they train in the Emerald Forest, where not only would she had to watch out for her attacks, but be on the lookout for Grimm as well.

It had started off well, with Joan keeping up more and starting her way to becoming the warrior Pyrrha knew that she could be.

But with every good thing, there was bad. Somehow, Grimm had managed to sneak past both of them and attacked them, but the pair managed to defeat the majority of them in little time, leaving only a few stragglers.

Now, it was just the three Grimm that surrounded her crush, and she knew that there was no way she could handle all three at once. There was only one thing to do; she threw her hand out and called on her semblance.

Joan Arc knew that she was in over her head. She was amazed that she had managed to survive this long. She knew the reason was both due to her incredible luck and her amazing partner. Pyrrha had found out about her transcripts and hadn't turned her in, had instead offered to help her train to not be an embarrassment to everyone around her.

And she was growing. She had managed to take out several Grimm on her own, although fear spiked when two Beowolves attacked at once, and she heard her partner yell out a warning, just as she saw the shadow behind her. Her heart stopped.

Pyrrha pushed her semblance further than she ever had before, seeing the black aura wrap around her crush's body and she quickly manipulated her armor to allow her spin attack all three of the Grimm at once.

It happened in an eyeblink.

Joan found herself moving faster than she believed she could and managed to cut the Beowolves in half and chop the Ursa that was sneaking up on hers head clean off...although she wondered why there was a loud ripping noise and a breeze flowing over her body.

Glancing down, Joan paled. Her armor was gone...and considering the straps were hooked into her clothes, they had followed. Meaning, she was naked.

Head snapping to the side, she was mortified to see Pyrrha staring blankly at her, likely thinking of how horrible her body was compared to hers. Releasing a squeak, she dropped Corcea Mors and covered herself as best she could.

Pyrrha saw Joan's armor explode off her body in what seemed like slow motion, her clothes ripping and following due to the straps that were hooked into them, leaving her completely naked.

Despite the situation, Pyrrha devoured her form. Her breasts weren't large, but rather pleasant handfuls('Perfect to play with' her mind thought) with suckable pale pink nipples.

Her body was toned and trim, her abdomen forming the start of a six-pack of muscle, her hips wide enough to be called a woman, but not so wide to mess with her fighting style, and her butt was bigger than her pants showed, the jiggly cheeks obviously having been compressed within the fabric.

Finally between her thighs was her pristine slit, something she had had dreams of devouring ever since she knew that she was attracted to this girl. A gentle, unused looking pink, Pyrrha wondered if it was just as pink on the inside.

Suddenly her pleasant view vanished as hands covered it, making Pyrrha flush as she realized that she had been staring shamelessly at her partner, who was the teary and as red as Ruby's cloak

Well...this was going to be an interesting time getting back to Beacon without getting seen...and without having pictures or video taken of her body.


	19. Pyrrha Loses Bet To Nora

Pyrrha had just lost a bet to Nora when she thought she could disassemble and reassemble their weapons the fastest. Now, Pyrrha was forced to masturbate in front of Jaune, saying his name as she got closer and closer to orgasm, until she came.

 

Pyrrha blushed as she ran the finger of her right hand through her folds, working the heel of her palm over her clit while a darkly blushing Jaune watched with fierce intensity. She remembered betting that she could disassemble and reassemble her weapon faster than Nora when Nora had challenged her, but she hadn't been expecting this as a forfeit! “Jaune...”

She had been mortified when Nora had brought in a tied up Jaune and set him in a chair before whispering that she was to masturbate to orgasm, chanting his name. Even worse, her orange-haired teammate had stripped her completely naked and plopped her down in front of him, spreading her legs wide so he could see everything.

Both could only stare at the other in mortification for several long moments, before Pyrrha tentatively moved her hand towards her pussy, gently rubbing her fingers along her lower lips, the pleasurable tingle magnified as the boy she had fallen for watched.

Her fingers swiftly became slick, faster than she thought they would. She couldn't be an exhibitionist, could she? She was utterly dripping, her dew soaking her thighs and the seat of the chair that she was sitting on.

Her hips bucked into her hand as she got even closer “Jaune! Jaune! JAUNE!” Pyrrha tipped over into orgasm, her eyes rolling back and squirting, a gush of her feminine fluids spurting through her fingers as she trembled in her chair, hearing an answering moan back.

Looking up, she flushed, seeing Jaune looking at her, lust in his eyes. Joy filled her, he was finally looking at her the way she wanted!

As Pyrrha rose and moved the few steps to the swallowing Jaune Arc, Nora crept out of the dorm, laughing to herself. 'Who knew all it would take getting them together was staging a bet?' she asked herself, intending on grabbing Ren and heading to Vale for a couple of hours. Those two would definitely be busy. Hearing moans coming from behind the now closed door to the door, Nora was glad that she locked it. 'VERY busy...' she affirmed.


	20. Nora's Midnight Snack

Nora woke up for her 5th midnight snack of the night when she saw Jaune's thick boner poking up through his sheets and decided to have something more “filling”

 

Turquoise eyes snapped open as a gurgling noise filled the JNPR dorm, and Nora Valkyrie rose, rubbing her stomach, which was loudly demanding sustenance. She rose from her bed and moved over to her snack drawer, uncaring of how much noise she made, knowing that all three of her teammates were some of the heaviest sleepers on Remnant.

Walking by Jaune's bed, she paused, giggling as she saw his sheets tented, his nightly boner sticking upwards. She knew he was big, she had managed to get a look when Pyrrha had 'stealthily' sneaked a peak one morning, her face turning as red as her hair, the hand not holding the blanket up doing some rather suspicious movements as she looked.

She walked over and gently pulled the blanket back, revealing Jaune's hard cock jutting out of his sleep shorts(they had thankfully managed to get him to abandon the onesie, which made what she was about to do much easier). Reaching out, she gently opened the fly and pulled them down, revealing the entirety of his hard cock, and utterly massive pouch holding his large testicles.

Nora didn't know how he walked with those! Reaching out, she gently cupped the heavy sack, the gurgling in her belly becoming more insistent. “Don't worry, fearless leader...” she whispered, “I'll take care of us both...”

Sucking sounds filled Team JNPR's dorm as Nora lay on her stomach between Jaune's spread legs, bobbing her head on his cock, the unconscious boy moaning softly and twisting back and forth as she pleased him.

Nora felt some arousal, but ignored it, instead pushed on by her hunger for Jaune's 'pudding'. Drops of tasty pre leaked along her tongue, making her hum happily around the thick sausage in her mouth.

Nora was excited as she felt Jaune twitch, knowing what the sign meant. 'Cum for momma Nora, Jauney!' she eagerly sucked, pulling back until just the tip was in her mouth and used her hand to pump his cock.

As Jaune came, he gasped “Pyrrha!”, making Nora's eyes widen, before she rapidly began swallowing the sweet cum that filled her mouth, her belly finally relaxing as it finally got some sustenance.

When the flow finally petered off, Nora pulled back and swallowed the last bit in her mouth, looking down at her fearless leader with a smile as she fixed his shorts back. “Don't worry, fearless leader...I'm sure Pyrrha will confess...sometime...” she murmured, before making her way back to bed to sleep until breakfast.


	21. Blake And Yang Drunken Stripping

Yang and Blake had went out drinking wanting to have fun in the city. After a bottle too many that Yang had been a bit handsy hand pulled down Blake's top. Blake being no better that her blonde lover that retaliated and did the same as to Yang. After that things started to breakdown as both of them started to strip each other until they were naked.

 

It had been a fun day for the Bumblebee pair. The Black and Yellow of Team RWBY had gone to Vale and just made a day of it on the town, wearing casual clothes, tank tops and shorts, their bodies highlighted as they teased the boys and occasional girls that caught their eyes.

They had gone everywhere, to the park, the library, the cinema, to dinner, and now they were at a bar, and getting rather hammered, so much so that they were cut off and asked to leave since Yang was getting rowdy.

Stumbling out of the bar, the pair began walking back to the Bullhead docks, or tried to, since Yang was getting horny and groping Blake every other step, despite the black-themed girlfriend attempting to stop it.

Eventually, Yang would not be deterred, and grabbed Blake's tank top and tugged, yanking it down and exposing her tits to the blonde, as well as the dozens of people around them. Eyes wide, Blake didn't bother covering herself, instead turning and yanking off the blonde's tank top, exposing her own massive rack to the crowd, who were beginning to record and take photos of what was happening.

Not to be deterred and seeing it as a game, Yang grabbed Blake's shorts and tore them off, exposing her massive, jiggly ass and bare pussy to the crowd. Blake copied her, and Yang's firm ass and heart trimmed pubic hair.

The fun ended when the police came and arrested Blake and Yang for public indecency, and threw them in a holding cell for the night, having to be picked up by their teammates the next morning while they nursed the worst hangovers of their lives.

Weiss' tirade and Ruby's scolding didn't help the hangover, but the pain was nowhere near as bad as the humiliation they felt when they found out that they were web stars, dozens of people putting their videos of them stripping each other naked on amateur sites.


	22. Raven Spanking Yang

Raven felt it had been too long since someone had disciplined Yang and as a semi-dutiful mother that she knew that it was time to give her a spanking to correct her rash behavior.

 

Yang thrashed her bound limbs and snarled through the gag made out of her own panties. She didn't know what had happened to get her here, bottomless, gagged with her own underwear, and bent over her mother's lap, her hand rubbing her ass.

“Yang, Yang, Yang...what has your father been allowing you to get away with?” she heard her mother's voice, her tone sardonic. “Trashing a nightclub? Firing shotgun ammunition in said nightclub, packed with aura locked civilians? If any of them had been hit, you could say goodbye to not only being a huntress, but your freedom too.”

A shot of fear stabbed Yang's gut at the thought of her actually getting in trouble for what she did. She attempted to say something, but the makeshift gag not only muffed her voice, but made her gag as her tongue registered her own taste.

“Taiyang may not punish you, but I will!” Raven said, raising her hand high and bringing it down on Yang's rear with a loud CRACK!

Yang squealed in the gag as pain shot through her ass. Her lilac eyes were wide from shock. Raven had spanked her! Not even her father or Summer had spanked her before! Her thoughts fled as Raven's hand crashed down on her backside again, and again, and again, and again, her ass hurting more and more.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK! Raven's hand rose and fell mechanically against her squirming, screaming, crying daughter's rear, reinforcing her hand with Aura to make the strikes have more impact, watching as Yang's toned rear go from pale, to pink, to red within minutes.

Yang squirmed and struggled, but realized the more that she did, the harder her mother hit her rear, the pain becoming agonizing, so she just slumped and allowed the hits to come. It didn't make them hurt any less, but they did come less swiftly.

Finally, Raven eased up, flexing her hand a bit as she stared at her handiwork. Her daughter's ass was red and bruised, her body trembling, tears falling down her red cheeks. “I hope you learned a lesson, daughter...” she said, her tone cold. “Otherwise, I will do this again.”


	23. Tending To Ruby While She Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was pulled off Tumblr, so posting it here.

Ruby had always wanted to wake up mess covered in cum, but of course she could never have sex dreams to completion and was always just on the edge cock ready to blow. Done with that she asks her team to fuck her in her sleep and make a mess with her cum.

 

Ruby Rose groaned as she awoke on the cusp of orgasm for the fifth time that week. Once, just once she would like to wake with messy panties filled with her own cum, or with her pants down and her pelvis covered in her cum, was that too much to ask!? All she had now was a hard twitching cock and frustration. She sighed, knowing that she would have to wait until it went down before she went to shower and got ready for the day.

Ruby's focus was off all day, to the point where she couldn't concentrate on her homework at all, concerning her three teammates to the point that they cornered her in the dorm.

“Ruby, what's wrong? You've been off all day.” Blake asked, seeing her friend and team leader looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Nothing!” Ruby squeaked. Oh, she couldn't let her teammates know what was bothering her! That would be utterly humiliating for them to know! She didn't want them to think of her as nothing more than a filthy pervert!

Yang looked at her baby sister sternly. “Ruby,” she pressed, “this is important. It's even effecting your work! You can't have it happening too long, or it could effect your grades! Just tell us, we won't judge you.”

Ruby cracked. “Fine, if you really want to know! I keep waking up hard to the point of cumming, when all I want is simply to cum in my sleep so as to not have to deal with that problem! Happy?!” she snapped, before using her semblance to get by them and leave the dorm, leaving the three in a wide-eyed, blushing, daze.

Each was shocked by Ruby's admission...and more than a little excited, although each of them hid it. Already, all three were plotting on how to give their young leader what she wanted...

Ruby returned to the dorm later, holding a small pillbox in hand. She had managed to get a few sleeping pills from the nurse, and was going to take one tonight. She hoped that it would help her get what she wanted tonight.

She sighed as she reached the dorm, hoping that her teammates didn't treat her too oddly for her desires...

Surprisingly, none of them brought it up. She had been sure that at least Weiss would have complained about what a pervert she was, but nothing came from any of them. Noticing it was near bedtime, Ruby pulled out one of the pills and swallowed it with a swig of water. “What was that, Ruby?” Weiss asked, feeling slight concern for her partner.

Ruby flinched. “A sleep aid. Hopefully I can just sleep tonight. Goodnight guys.” she blurted out, curling up on her bed and closing her eyes in order to not see the judgmental gaze she knew was on her teammates faces. However, she missed the excited looks that were on their faces instead.

Hours later, nearing dawn, Ruby was snoring quietly but steadily, while Weiss, Yang, and Blake all watched her, before looking at one another and deciding the order by a classic way: rock paper scissors. Yang danced in place in victory and the other two slumped, knowing that they would have to wait for their turn. But they would be patient; they knew that the particular pill Ruby took would keep her asleep all night.

Creeping over to Ruby's bed, Yang shifted the blanket, smirking as she saw her little sister's hard on straining in her pajamas already. “Poor thing...it must be difficult to deal with this all night...no wonder you couldn't concentrate...” she gently pulled down Ruby's rose patterned pants, watching her gigantic cock flop out and slap onto her belly, her massive balls sinking down and resting on the bed between her thighs.

Yang's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. “Wow, you did have a growth spurt...” she murmured, remembering how Ruby had been claiming recently that she was bigger when Yang had teased her about being her 'little sister forever and ever'. “Girls? I...I think we might have to do this together...”

Weiss' eyebrow twitched. “Yang, you cannot possibly think...oh my...” Weiss' jaw dropped as she saw what they were working with. Blake only stared and blushed, her ears twitching underneath her bow. “H-how does she hide that under her skirt?”

“Ours is not to reason why, now, pick a side ladies, and lets make our leader's dream come true.” Yang said, pulling Ruby's pants off completely and spreading her legs so she could settle between them.

Weiss and Blake each took sides, staring at the massive cock that they were about to service. From where it connected to Ruby's body, it moved up to the middle of her stomach, and each of her testicles had to be the size of Weiss' fist.

The three took deep breaths, before moving as one; Weiss and Blake licking the sides of her cock, and Yang moving down and kissing and licking the heavy balls beneath. Each groaned at the tang of her skin on their tongues and the heady scent of her musk that filled their noses. The trio moaned.

Ruby moaned in her sleep as the trio of tongues touched her body, her upper body shifting slightly as her three teammates began to work her over.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang licked, kissed, smooched, and slurped their way across Ruby's cock and balls, having little to fear of her waking for at least another hour thanks to the pill she took before bed. Their loins tingled, arousal trickling from their pussies and into their panties as they brought pleasure to their sleeping leader.

Ruby moaned in her sleep, louder this time, her cock throbbing and releasing a spurt of pre onto her belly; the girls knew that she was close, and so continued and increased their assault, their tongues and mouths moving faster.

Finally, Ruby released a stilted cry in her sleep arching slightly, the three feeling her sex throb as she exploded, her cum spraying out and striking her in the face and along the chest, the hot sticky liquid soaking into her tank top, her facial features obscured in a thick white mask.

Backing up, the three watched in awe at the amount of cum that erupted from her shaft, forming a large pool on her belly, large globs dripping over her sides and pooling onto the sheets next to her.

As Ruby finished up her orgasm, Yang slipped her pants back on, leaving her still hard cock jutting out of it, dripping seed into the pool onto her belly, and chuckled. “It seems she'll get her wish, girls...shall we head to bed?” she asked, looking at her partners in 'crime'.

Both Weiss and Blake nodded with flushes on their faces, both intending on fingering themselves silly the moment they were covered by their blankets.

Ruby woke up, feeling sticky for some reason...and her balls and cock didn't ache. A thrill of excitement filled her as she opened her eyes and glanced down, a smile on her face as she saw herself coated in cum. 'The pill worked!' she thought with glee, missing the amused looks of her teammates, each of whom were plotting to do this to their team leader again as soon as possible...


	24. Ruby Ballbusts Salem With Silver Eyes

Ruby had stormed in to Salem after that had she and the rest of her group had defeated everyone else. Now that it was between them that the battle was at it's climax. Using her silver eyes that Ruby tried to destroy the grimm queen, but only destroyed what she had underneath her clothes; her balls.

 

It had been an epic battle, Team RWBY versus Salem, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Cinder was dealt with by Yang, who had a partial immunity to flame, Emerald by Weiss, who used her summons in order to avoid having her mind manipulated, and Blake dealt with Mercury, her semblance keeping her from taking fatal blows.

It was now left between Salem and Ruby, who circled each other. Ruby knew that she would have to strike fast in order to win, the trouble was just finding the proper moment to strike. She blocked a few blows with Crescent Rose, before her eyes flared. 'NOW!'

Salem was engulfed in the silver light and screamed, and when the light faded, Ruby blinked, wondering what had happened, before she smirked, seeing the puddle of white underneath the pale woman.

Pain. Agony. This was all Salem understood as she felt her Grimm essence be attacked and her balls burst from the Power of Silver Eyes, her seed erupting out of her cock and spraying on the ground in a useless attempt to fertilize an egg as she collapsed onto her seed, trembling as she fell unconscious from the pain.

As Salem passed out, Team RWBY glanced at one another, hardly believing that was how the final battle was to end. Finally, Yang snorted. “Well, that sure was a climactic end, wasn't it?” she asked, getting loud groans from her teammates.


	25. Neo Uses Enlargement Ray On Yang And Blake

Neo was in a pranking mood today and she had just found the two perfect targets, Blake and Yang. She had noticed that both were particular curves with Yang tits and Blake's ass. Using an enlargement ray that she expanded their muscles to the point the their beauty curves were destroyed by the massive pecs and glutes.

 

Neo smirked as she readied the newest toy that she stole: an enlargement ray, said to be able to enlarge something about a hundred times their natural size. It was an experiment to see if they could make dust crystals larger, but it had turned out to be only temporary...but it would still amuse her as she stalked her prank victims.

Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. Partners and members of Team RWBY, and both fantasies of many men, women, and futa due to their curves; their ass and tits, respectively. She was going to see what happened when she used the ray on them. She chuckled quietly as she snuck up on two as they trained, being watched by their teammates, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee...which would make what she was about to do all the sweeter.

Taking aim, she swiftly fired, tagging the blonde in the chest and the faunus in the rear, before ducking down and watching the fun.

Both Yang and Blake screamed as their breasts and rear expanded, shredding the clothes that covered them, revealing massive and solid pectoral and gluteus muscles, much to their, and Ruby's and Weiss', shock.

“What happened?!” Weiss asked, dropping her scroll, while Ruby just stared wide eyed and jaw slack as Yang and Blake scrambled to hide their bodies so no one else would see what had happened to them, faces redder than Ruby's cloak from the humilation.

Neo cackled silently as she watched, knowing that neither girl would be able to get back to their dorm without being seen by someone, and that the expansion would likely reverse before then, letting them see the tits and ass they fantasized about without any cover. She ducked and darted away, wondering what she could do next with this remote...


	26. JNPR Berries Teamwork

Team JNPR is a unique team as they are happily dating their partners, but they also have a large aura pool tank and an overcharged Nora. So when Ren and Pyrrha need to tap out the other comes in to help the other finish. The only rule is no creampie without a condom.

 

“Hah, hah, hah!” Pyrrha panted, breasts bouncing as she rode Jaune vigorously, sweat making her body glisten and shine underneath the light. She moaned as she came hard, shuddering and slumping, rolling off of her still hard boyfriend to catch her breath...as Nora hopped onto Jaune's condom covered cock and riding him hard, gigging as she did so.

The situation within Team JNPR was very unique. Both Pyrrha and Jaune were dating, as were Ren and Nora, and they were incredibly happy with one another...but there was one problem. Neither Pyrrha or Rin were capable of keeping up with them in bed. The pair were constantly exhausted while Jaune or Nora were still raring to go.

Despairing over the fact that they weren't enough for their lovers, Ren and Pyrrha sat together and came to an agreement: when they got too tired to continue, Jaune and Nora could help each other reach orgasm with only one exception: they could only do so with a condom.

“Ahhhh!” Nora cried out, cumming hard around Jaune's shaft, trembling on top of him, while Jaune shuddered underneath her, groaning as he reached his own climax. Climbing off of Jaune after a moment of gathering herself, Nora peeled off the condom, tied it and tossed it into the trash, before leaving to take a shower with Ren, who was already there.

Pyrrha turned on her side, cuddling into Jaune happily and relaxing in her afterglow. It was an odd form of Teamwork, but it certainly worked.


	27. Enabler Panty Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one. Going to go back eventually and flesh it out!

Yang had always been a caring sister and that meant that she had done odd things to ensure her sister's health. That meant the occasional panty check to make sure that her sister wasn't wearing anything too scandalous or something that Yang didn't approve of.

Ruby lived in constant paranoia of Yang's 'Panty Check', something she randomly did to ensure that she didn't wear anything that she didn't approve of. It was always at an embarrassing time, too! She did it at Signal, at Home, on their walks through Patch as well!

She blushed fiercely as she felt her pajama pants be yanked down, revealing her heart spotted underwear, and pulled them back up, blushing fiercely as she glared back at her grinning sister, the embarrassment she was feeling only getting worse as she noticed that both Weiss and Blake had seen what her sister had done.

She could only hope that her sister got hers in return one of these days...and that Yang didn't bring in the other two to 'help' perform 'Panty Checks' later on...


	28. Enabler Fuck Toy Ruby

When Ruby hit puberty she knew her body would change but did not expect to have a dick grow out of nowhere. Worst after Yang found out she made Ruby her personal fuck toy. When Yang was about to leave for Beacon she thought her dick would finally have a break but she just had to stop that robbery. Again Yang uses the poor girl hopefully the other don't catch them or worse, join.

 

Pants, moans, whimpers, and creaking filled the dorm room of Team RWBY, clothes were strewn about the floor as Yang bounced on Ruby's lap, the younger girl's cock spreading her pussy apart. “Ah! Yes! Thought I was going to lose my cock. For Two Years! So glad you managed to get in! My cock!” Yang panted, cupping one of her large breasts and pinching her nipple.

Underneath her, Ruby whimpered in unwanted pleasure as she felt Yang's pussy clenching tightly around her cock. It had been like this since puberty had started, when she had suddenly grown her cock. Yang had always been highly sexual, but when she found out about Ruby's cock, had immediately claimed it as 'hers', and had fondled her to orgasm right there in the bathroom, her seed splashing onto the tiled floor.

It had only escalated from there, with Ruby waking up to her cock being stroked, sucked, and eventually fucked by her older half-sister, giving her unwanted feelings of pleasure and orgasms. Yang had done everything that could possibly be done to her, using her body and toys that she had bought, borrowed, or 'borrowed'. She only hoped that Yang hadn't brought the chastity cage/prostate massager combination toy with her...that had been hell. The massager was controlled remotely, and Yang had taken great joy in upping the intensity at random moments to surprise her.

Ruby had felt relief when she found that Yang was graduating and going to Beacon, which would give her poor cock a break, only for her to get sent to Beacon early! She had still held the fleeting hope that she would be on a different team than her sister, only for it to be dashed during initiation. Now...

Ruby arched, squeaking as she came, her aching balls clenching and sending out more seed and shooting it into Yang's depths. Yang moaned loudly, her own orgasm overtaking her and her walls flexing around Ruby's cock.

Ruby moaned in a mixture of misery and pleasure as she Yang almost immediately began to move again, her cock twitching in protest. She knew that this would happen for a while, she only hoped that Weiss and Blake didn't catch them...or worse, Yang might decide to be unselfish for once and let them join her in using her as a toy...


	29. CInder Fall's Tournament Wardrobe Malfunction

Cinder/Wardrobe malfunction during the tournament in front of everyone

 

Cinder fall was furious. Due to unforseen security measures, she was forced to be involved in the tournament, when she should have already gotten the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers! At the very least, the blame could be placed on squarely on Watts' shoulders, due to his virus not surpassing the security around the area where the Maiden was already.

But, at the very least, she might be able to injure, if not outright 'accidentally' kill one of the main annoyances that had been plaguing her plans, Pyrrha Nikos. Legally, as well. Deaths were rare during the Kingdom Tournaments, but they did happen. She would just have to make sure that her final blow would destroy the final ten percent of Nikos' aura and continue on.

As she and Pyrrha entered the arena and their auras were measured, Cinder felt her gorge rising as the Spartan smiled at her. “Let's have a good fight!” fixing her face into a friendly smile to cover the nausea she was feeling, Cinder nodded. “Yes, let's.” she replied.

Both readied their weapons, Cinder having gotten a reinforced combat-grade ceramic and plastic longbow and arrows filled with fire dust. As the buzzer sounded, the pair moved.

As time counted down, arrows and bullets flew, bouncing off shields and armor, or grazing and creating tiny tears in a dress.

Glancing at the screen, Cinder glowered. Her aura was lower than she would like, still lower than Nikos'! But then, she couldn't use her true powers yet. So focused on winning, she hadn't noticed the breeze that flowed along her skin from the tears in her dress, lines of skin visible on the giant screens dotting the stadium.

Pyrrha was impressed, not only did her opponent have no metal on her, but she was quite skilled with her bow. This was actually the most fun she had had in a fight in quite a while! Seeing that her opponent readying to fire another arrow, she prepared to deflect it back towards her, like she had several of the others.

Cinder smirked, this arrow was packed with fire dust, and it should take out what was left of her aura, and burn through her armor. Twang!

'Now!' Pyrrha thought, twisting her shield and sending it back, watching her opponent's eyes widen before the arrow exploded in a burst of flame, making Pyrrha feel horror. Had she killed her by accident? A quick glance at the aura bars filled her with relief, she had tipped into the red, but it was still active, so she was fine.

Cinder felt rage, blinding fury fill her. If only she could use her powers this would have already been over! So full of rage, she missed the gasps around her, but she certainly didn't miss the hoots and scroll flashes.

Glancing down, her eyes widened in horror as her entire body was uncovered, her modest breasts with tanned nipples jutting proudly from her chest, and even her panties having been burned off, revealing her trimmed strip of hair and the plump lips of her pussy, to say nothing of her plump curve of her buttocks sticking out behind her.

Her face filled with red and her hands covered her body and turned, running off of the battlefield, but the damage was done. Countless people saw her and had pictures of her naked body now. Even if she gained the power of the Fall Maiden, who would rightfully fear her now?


	30. Emerald World Processor's Salem

As Emerald was forced to remain in Salem's castle so that she could lay low as the world searched for her and the rest of her supposed team that help destroy Vale. In her pass time that she tried to take up hacking so that she had another asset for Cinder to use. As the program loaded that a flair of anger passed through her as she remembered this was all Salem's fault. The moment she had the change she typed: Salem is naked cock loving slut, with huge fake lips and massive tits and ass!”

 

Emerald stewed angrily in Salem's castle. She had been forced to stay here since the entire world was looking for her, Mercury, and Cinder after the Fall of Beacon and Destruction of Vale. She knew that if she was caught by the Kingdoms, they would be killed, and it wouldn't be quick. It would be long and drawn out.

Rage filled her, red tinging her vision as she looked at the hacking program she was attempting to learn to help Cinder. This was all Salem's fault! She had promised them better lives, but really, they were all fugitives, and Cinder had lost both an arm and an eye from that stupid scythe-wielding baby!

As the program finished loading and allowed her to type, in a fury she wrote, Salem Is A Naked Cock Loving Slut, With Huge Fake Lips And Massive Tits And Ass!, before slamming the “Enter” key, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

As she began to calm down, she heard footsteps and steeled herself, knowing that the crazy psychopath that they all called 'leader' was the only one here currently. “~Oh, Emerald~I could use some help~”

Turning, Emerald's eyes widened and her hidden friend twitched in her panties. Salem was standing naked in the doorway, tits larger than fully inflated medicine balls, lips looking like she had silicone injections. Looking down, she could see the woman's pussy absolutely streaming her fluids down her legs, small puddles already surrounding her feet.

“~How about you take that large cock you try to hide and 'help' me with an itch I need scratched? It'll be worth your while~” Emerald couldn't strip fast enough, standing and moving intently towards the naked woman. After all, the bitch was responsible for their problems, so shouldn't she make up for it somehow?


	31. Salem Fucking Emerald's Ass

Salem was no waiting for her next plan to bore fruit or not. As she was waiting that she caught eye of Emerald and her massive ass. Seeing that it was going to be a while that there were no better way to pass the time as to fuck a massive ass that the girl was packing.

 

Salem sighed. One of the worst things about long term plans was the waiting. She knew that Cinder was planning to infiltrate Beacon in order to retrieve the other half of the Fall Maiden's power, and the best possible time for that would be the Vytal festival, towards the late end of the school semester. It was a stable plan, and likely to succeed, so she allowed it. Now was the waiting game.

Her eyes flicked to the side as she saw the green haired illusionist timidly step into the room, walking in a way that meant she was trying to avoid attention...which of course, meant that she was drawing her attention like a beacon to her.

She looked at her body, feeling a twitch in her dress as she saw that utterly massive ass packed into sinfully tight shorts. She licked her lips, decision made on how to pass the time. “Emerald...come here, girl.”

Emerald trembled as she walked up to the woman who terrified her more than anything. “Y-yes, Salem? How can I help you?” she asked, feeling more unnerved at the smile that formed on the white-haired woman's face. “Oh, am I glad you asked that.”

Salem snapped her fingers, making the thief's clothes disintegrate, much to her horror, and another snap had her turn around and bend over flat, chest pressed against the table, presenting her ass. Salem licked her lips again, reaching out and palming one of the massive cheeks, before slapping it with a loud smack and enjoying the wobble of chocolate colored flesh.

Standing up, she pulled off her dress and slapped her hard cock between the cheeks of the rear before her. “I find myself disappointed that you have hidden an ass like this from me...” she began, delighting in the shiver from the frozen girl beneath her.

She pulled back, lining her massive tip against the incredibly tiny pucker, chuckling as it tensed in a futile attempt to keep her out. “Your punishment for this-” SHOVE. “-is to be my plaything whenever I desire.”

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Salem moaned as she plowed the plump butt before her, palming, rubbing, groping, and slapping the fat cheeks as the tight ass gripped her cock in a crushing grip.

Emerald screamed silently in agony as her ass was violated; Salem's magic had not only bound her to the table, but had silenced her completely, leaving her screams unheard, only felt by Salem, who only thrust harder in response.

Salem knew she was going to cum soon, and there was no question where she was going to pour her backed up load. She buried herself to the hilt and released, her balls emptying, removing ache that Salem didn't even know she had.

Slumping against the bloating, cum drunk girl, Salem smiled, slapping her ass once more. “I think after Cinder has no more need of you for her plan, I will make you my personal cock sheath...doesn't that sound wonderful?” she asked.

Emerald wouldn't have been to answer, even if she hadn't been silenced by magic, having passed out as her stomach expanded, so she had no clue that her future had already been decided...


	32. Summer Loses Bet To Raven

Summer and Rave were having a contest to see who would remain naked the longest in the dorm and the loser would have to streak across campus. Sadly, for Summer that Raven had no sense of shame in the dorm.

 

Summer Rose was currently hiding under her blankets in the dorm, her face redder than the flower of her last name. She cursed Raven Branwen with everything that she was. When she had been dared to stay naked in the dorm, she had been under the impression that neither Taiyang nor Qrow would be around!

Since she decidedly did not want to be leered at by her teammates, she had lost, meaning Raven, bitch that she was, got to decide the forfeit. And much to her horror, she had decided that Summer had to streak across campus, and couldn't use her Semblance to help her with it.

And so, her morning of humiliation began as she ran through the campus as fast as possible. Quite a few people she knew had seen her, and even more had taken pictures or video of her bouncing tits and jiggling ass.

Now, she was simply trying to get past the humiliation that was flowing through her, as well as her anger. A buzz of her scroll distracted her, seeing it was a message from Raven. Opening it, her face flushed and her anger spiked. It was pictures and video of her streak that morning!

Forget trying to get past her anger, Summer had a new goal...make Raven feel the same embarrassment and humiliation she was currently feeling...


	33. Enabling Mother Magical Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang vividly remembers how hot Summer was every day when she saw Ruby and how much more beautiful she would become. She did sometimes she could get the two of them together so that the could have a amazing threesome between them. The next time she woke up she found with was with Summer and Ruby naked in front of her.

Yang's lilac eyes snapped open as she maoned, her cock erupting within her panties, filling them with sticky warmth as she shot up, breathing heavily. After her cock sputtered out, her balls relieved of their load, the blonde collapsed backwards onto her bed.

She had just had another dream about Summer...and had been having intense dreams about her since just before the start of Beacon, when she accidentally found some pictures in Summer's packed up things.

She had eagerly gone through them, seeing the picture of her and her father's wedding, her holding a newborn Ruby with herself in the background...only for her jaw to drop at the next photos.

These were sexual in nature. Ones of a naked Summer on the bed, provocatively covering her breasts and core, making bedroom eyes at the camera. Another where her breasts were uncovered, and her hand seemed to be moving a dildo through her folds at a fast pace.

The third made her cock harden throb angrily. Summer was on her shoulders and knees, her rear pointed towards the camera, her hands grabbing and spreading the plump cheeks apart, revealing two obviously buzzing toys in her pussy and ass.

Those images had been engraved within her memory, and coming up every time she closed her eyes to sleep. It hadn't helped that she had noticed that Ruby was looking more and more like Summer everyday...

The bathroom door cracked open and Yang's eyes followed suit, seeing her baby sister coming out, towel wrapped around her body, humming a cheerful tune as she walked over to her dresser.

Yang watched, with wide eyed silence, as Ruby dropped the towel. 'She...she looks just like Summer...' she realized. Her breasts and butt were smaller, of course, but Ruby had only recently turned the age of consent.

As Ruby gathered a pair of panties and bent over to put them on, Yang's cock twitched as she caught a glimpse of her slit and hidden pucker, and the sight of a pink nipple before it was covered. She quickly closed her eyes as Ruby turned, putting on her clothes for the day.

She only opened her eyes when the dorm room door opened and closed, letting her know that she was alone.

Yang immediately jumped off of her bunk, grabbed new panties and a pair of shorts, then darted into the bathroom to clean and change.

 

That sight...it had only made her dreams more intense. Her dreams were filled with her naked mother figure, now joined by her naked half-sister. She knew it was wrong, but her emotions didn't agree with the logic she knew.

More and more often she woke with cum-filled panties and stained shorts, her balls aching from the intensity of her sleeping orgasms. The previous nights dream had been the worst, with both a nude Summer and Ruby...tending...to her.

Her first actions upon waking had been to jump in the shower and scrub herself clean, the heat from the shower covering the flush of shame at seeing the odd look that Blake had given her, the hidden faunus likely having smelled her cumming literally every night for the past almost three weeks.

Deciding to try and clear her head, Yang hopped on the Bullhead to Vale and visited the shopping district, looking through the stores and their wares, although she found nothing really that caught her interest. After several hours, she decided to try one more shop and then head back to Beacon.

Entering the smallest shop she had been in yet, she saw a myriad of things that wouldn't look out of place in an occult shop. Unnerved, she was about to turn around and walk out, but something caught her eye.

It was a dreamcatcher, made of leather and with colorful beads and feathers. Walking up to it, she gently reached out and picked it up.

It didn't feel any different in her fingers than others that she had seen, so why was there that feeling in the back of her mind that it was something far more? Looking at the price attached, she saw it was pretty cheap, only ten Lein, so she decided to purchase it.

'If nothing else,' she thought, grabbing its box as well and going up to the register to pay, 'this might help me deal with the dreams I've been having...'

Reaching the register, she saw no one there. “Hello? I'd like to buy something!” she called out. When there was no response, Yang was going to give it up as a bad job and just head back to Beacon, but she saw a sign on the counter.

Honor System: Place accounted Lein for items in jar before leaving. She blinked. The only places she had seen the 'honor system' was Patch, and that was only because that it was such a small island that everyone knew everyone else. But, if that was how this shop did it...

She fished out a ten Lein card and placed it in the jar, grabbing one of the bags that was on the counter and bagging her purchase before leaving.

As Yang left the building and headed back to Beacon, she would have been surprised to see the 'shop' she had been inside was an abandoned building this entire time.

 

Returning to Beacon as the sun started to set, Yang headed back to the dorm room and met with her teammates. “YANG!” Ruby chirped happily, rushing forwards and hugging her sister tightly. Yang smiled softly, although she made sure that her hips were far away from Ruby, already feeling arousal flowing through her body just from the hug.

“Hey, Ruby...how was your day?” she asked, listening as her baby sister(sister! She had to remember that!) told her eagerly about what she had done with Blake and Weiss.

As Weiss directed her eager partner into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Blake looked at her partner. “Are you...okay, Yang?” she asked, getting a flush from the blonde as she remembered the odd look from this morning.

“I'll be fine, Blake...that's why I went out...just needed to clear my head a bit.” the blonde replied. The dark-haired faunus nodded, having done that before.

“Well, I hope it helps you sleep better.” Yang blushed darker as she climbed up onto her bunk and found a nail that was from back when they set up the dorms, and pulling the box out of the bag and opening it, revealing the dreamcatcher she had bought.

As she hung it up, Blake tilted her head, a small smile on her face. “A Dreamcatcher? That's interesting.” she murmured. She hadn't seen one since before she had left Menagerie.

Hanging it from the nail and smiling as the multicolored feathers and beads seemingly reflected the light from the overhead. “Yeah, I found it while walking through Vale today.” she didn't say anything more, instead admiring how it looked.

 

As the four fell asleep, the DreamCatcher above Yang began to glow. Little did she knew, this was a relic from the ancient past, called the Lucid Dreamcatcher, an object that rewrote reality on a local scale to match up with the owner's dreams.

 

In Yang's dream, she was in her dorm room, and both Ruby and Summer were naked in the bed with her, laying on either side, using their hands to stroke her cock and rub her heavy balls.

“You like that, Little Dragon?” Summer cooed in one ear, while Ruby giggled in her other. “I think she does, mom! Look! She's leaking so much!” she said, her silver eyes bright. “Let's see how hard we can make her cum!”

 

In the awake world, Yang's hips bucked as Weiss' and Blake's beds magically moved to the other side of the room, while Ruby's melded with hers and both sister's clothes vanished, leaving the petite huntress in training and her buxom older half-sibling naked underneath the covers.

A bright glow formed in the room, becoming vaguely human shaped, before it gained more detail, with large breasts, a plump rear, and hair and facial features that were carbon copies of Ruby's. Summer Rose was back, her naked form also under the covers, on Yang's empty side.

 

Yang moaned loudly as her cock was pumped hard, her balls gently fondled, four breasts pressed against her form. Her hands opened and closed, her bare breasts heaved as she panted.

A pleading sound escaped her lips as a pair of lips attached to each of her nipples, the tongues behind them swirling around the taut nubs, making her back arch. Yang knew she was close, that she was going to cum-a confused whine escaped her lips as both hands around her cock eased back and off, leaving her hard, throbbing, and desperate.

The pleasure attacking her breasts also stopped, leaving Yang shaking on the bed as both of her lovers hovered over her.

“How do you want to do this, Little Dragon? Would you like me, a more mature woman, to take your first time? To teach you what you don't know about your body?” Summer asked, running her hands over her body.

“Or me!” Ruby piped up, gesturing to her own petite form, “A smaller, but tighter pussy for you to ravage? For us to learn what sex is like together?” she cooed, a naughty smile on her normally innocent face.

Yang looked between the two, almost identical bodies, her balls begging for mercy as she tried to figure out who to take first, looking over them as they teased themselves in an effort to entice her into having sex with them first.

The words slipped from Yang's mouth without meaning too. “I...I want you both...” she mumbled. “Summer, I want you to ride my cock...Ruby, let me give you your first orgasm with my tongue...”

The mother daughter pair smiled, or more accurate, leered at her, and began to move, Ruby climbing over her face and settling down over it, while a now unseen Summer straddled her hips, pressing her tip against her soft lips, before sinking down-

 

Yang moaned loudly, lilac eyes snapping open as cum erupted into her panties, covering her lap in thick warmth as she shook on her bed through the intensity of her orgasm. She could only hope that she hadn't woken anyone from that...

Slumping back against the mattress, Yang despaired ever getting over these dreams. She was doomed to forever have feelings for Ruby and her dead mother figure.

As she closed her eyes in an attempt to gather strength to deal with another day, and another look from Blake, when her heart stopped as she heard Ruby's voice. “Hehehe...someone had a little accident, didn't she?”

Head snapping to the side, she saw Ruby lying next to her, silver eyes glinting with amusement as she stared down at the wet tent in the blanket. Yang's mouth opened and closed, whether to make an excuse or ask why Ruby was in her bed, even she didn't know. But she froze when a voice that she hadn't heard in years entered her ears.

“Oh, Little Dragon...you know if you need to cum you can tell either me or Ruby and we would handle it.” head whipping to her other side, blonde locks blinding her for a moment, Yang was met with the sight of Summer smiling sweetly down at her.

Too shocked to cry, Yang only stared open mouthed, an action that got a giggle from the older woman, and a gentle finger pressing her mouth closed. “There's no need to be embarrassed, Little Dragon...we've been sharing a bed for a long time...Little Rose, let's clean Yang up before we have our morning fun, shall we?”

Ruby giggled. “Right, mom!” she chirped, whipping off the blanket, making Yang flush. All three of them were naked on the mattress; her sticky cock twitched as a naked Summer and Ruby slid down her body and looked up at her with hooded eyes.

As their mouths opened and pink tongues extended towards her cock, part of Yang's mind wondered what had happened, and more importantly, how it had happened. When the pair of tongues touched her cock and began filling her body with incredible pleasure, those thoughts were wiped away.

She didn't care how or why it had happened, she was just grateful that it had!


	34. Glynda Spanks And Ballbusts Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda had caught Weiss sleeping her class and decided that she needed to make an example of her. Stripping her that she began spanking her on the ass in front of everyone in the class, but just to make sure that she also busted the heiress balls in front of everyone. By the end of the demonstration that no one was going to sleep in her class again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! “And this, students, is why you must keep an eye on your aura, otherwise, you may win your fights, but be easily taken out by something as simple as a Beowolf.” Glynda Goodwitch said, her voice louder than the pained cries of a bent over, naked Weiss whose ass was being turned to a bright red by her riding crop, her cock and balls swinging beneath her ass with every strike. Those watching wondered if the redness of her face was due to the fact that she was being publicly spanked, or that she had been stripped naked, exposing to the entire class that she was a futa.

This had happened because Weiss had fallen asleep and Goodwitch had taken offense and decided to make an example out of her, stripping her of her uniform and bending her over her desk and using her semblance to spank her while she continued the lecture.

As Glynda wound down on her speech, she decided to finish both the class and her punishment. She could see the heiress slumping in relief at the knowledge that her punishment had to be over soon. 'You won't be relieved for long, Miss Schnee...' she thought, reaching out with her semblance and grabbing the young woman's balls, beginning to squeeze, delighting in the panic that appeared on her face as the pressure increased.

The class had begun to pack their things when they froze as Weiss shrieked in pain, two loud pops filling the room and cum spraying from the tip of her cock onto the floor, before the unconscious girl followed.

“Let this be a lesson, students...don't sleep in my class.” Glynda said sternly, watching the horrified realization appear on every student that she knew from records to be a Futa. She turned to Team RWBY, who recoiled in a bit of shock and fear. “You three, gather your teammate and get her to the infirmary. A little aura therapy and she should be fine.”


	35. Yang/Raven Superlubed Ballbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It that the final battle between Yang and Raven. Yang used superlube so that she could shove her massive cock down her own mother's monstrous dick. The contest was simple fuck each other until they came and the loser would be decided when their balls broke from the sheer size of the collective load that was being swapped around.

Yang looked at her 'mother' as she slathered her cock with the lube. “Not going to run?” she asked mockingly. “I wouldn't blame you in this case.” she said, rubbing the tip of her cock against her mother's.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Just get on with it, Yang...I have better things to be doing right now...” she said, knowing that there was no way that she would lose anything from this, save a grandchild from Yang's seed.

Eye twitching, Yang thrust herself into her mother's cock, sighing at the tightness that wrapped around her shaft. She didn't pause to enjoy it, instead rapidly thrusting back and forth, her balls smacking into her mother's as she hit the base repeatedly.

Raven hummed, feeling pleasure from the spreading and thrusting her daughter was doing, but refusing to show it. She knew that her daughter had begun to grow strong, but there was no way she would beat her.

Yang grinned to herself as she felt her end coming, her balls twitching. “Get ready mom,” she panted, “because here it cums!” she shouted the last word, burying herself to the base, shooting out a massive load of seed into her mother's shaft, sending it directly into her balls.

Yang had a grin on her face as she saw Raven twitch as her seed filled her own balls, knowing that she had a secret that would tip this in her favor: she had been teasing and edging herself for the past four weeks, building up the amount of cum her balls had stored in preparation for today.

Raven twitched, feeling Yang's warm load enter her balls and swell them. She was surprised by the amount, but not worried. After all, the first shot was always the largest. Feeling the load taper off, Raven began to move, unable to hold back the shiver as her heavier balls moved back and forth.

Yang smirked as Raven thrust back and forth against her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold back. For all her bluster, Raven Branwen was still a woman with needs, and cumming was a very important need.

Raven cursed herself as she came, her own load mixed with her daughter's previous one shooting into her daughter's cock and filling her balls, although she smirked at the pained moan that she heard. “Aw, does my little baby need to quit?” she asked mockingly.

Despite the pained grimace on her face as her balls ached, Yang smirked, not bothering with an answer as she began to thrust again, hard and fast, intent on winning. Activating her semblance, she grabbed her mother's wrists and pressed her against the wall slamming into her cock with enough force to crack the wall behind Raven. She growled as she came hard, emptying her balls completely of her mother's seed, and her own.

Raven's eyes were wide with shock, seeing the vicious grin on her daughter's face, before her balls swelled to agonizing level, before a wordless screech tumbled from her lips as her balls exploded within their sack, the seed free floating with in it. She blacked out, gratefully so.

Smirking, Yang pulled her cock out and released her mother, watching the unconscious woman fall to the floor with a thump, their mixed seed flowing steadily out of her gaping urethra. “Well, I win, mom.” she mocked, kneeling down and wiping her cum oozing tip on her mother's face, before taking out her scroll and snapping a few pictures to remember this by.


	36. Blake's And Yang's Flotation Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY was having a good day at the beach swiming and taking in the sun. As Ruby and Weiss were relaxing in a blanket that the had brought with them that Blake and Yang were swimming. Always making jabs that they could use Blake's ass or Yang tits as floatation devices that Ruby making it true with the teleportation ray she made transferring beachballs into each. When Weiss goes in to ride them that Ruby has other ideas.

Team RWBY had gone to the beach to celebrate the end of semester, each having bought new swimsuits for the occasion. Both Weiss' and Ruby's were rather modest, but Yang and Blake had chosen string bikini's, loving the eyes on their large breasts and massive rear, the tiny triangles and strings hiding almost nothing from the eyes of those watching.

As they found their spot, Ruby and Weiss relaxed on a large blanket that they brought while Yang and Blake decided to go for a swim, letting their assets shine from the water and bounce, keeping the attention of the beachgoers.

“Hmph.” Weiss sniffed, looking to her partner. “Brothers, look at them, Ruby...we could use that ass or those tits as flotation devices...” she sneered, looking at the pair with disdain and jealousy, getting Ruby to chuckle. “Not just yet, we can't...but we will be able to soon!” she chirped, showing off a remote that all three had seen her working on for the past few weeks. All had wondered what it was, but Ruby had been surprisingly tight-lipped about it.

Seeing Weiss' perplexed expression, Ruby grinned. “Just watch!” she pointed towards several beach balls that she had insisted on bringing and inflating, before tapping a few buttons, then pointing at Yang and Blake. Another button press, and the balls vanished to Weiss shock. “Where did...?” Weiss didn't finish her question as two high-pitched screams grabbed her attention.

Turning towards the water, Weiss' eyes widened as she saw Yang and Blake desperately attempting to cover their now even more massive assets, faces flaming as their bikini's floated away in the water.

Weiss grinned smugly. “I don't know about you, Ruby, but I think I'm going in for a ride...” she said, standing and casually making her way towards the water, leaving a smirking Ruby behind, looking at the four other balls that sat next to her. “Oh, I think I will be getting the ride, Weiss...” she said, quickly teleporting the remaining four beach balls into Weiss' body, resulting in another shriek and another lost swimsuit as both Weiss' tits and ass ballooned out obscenely due to the beach balls that filled them now.

Quickly locking her teleportation ray so no one else could use it, Ruby hummed and made her way towards the water and her flailing teammates, humming a cheerful tune as scrolls snapped pictures of the three in the water. Now it was time to enjoy a nice float...all at her teammates' expense.


	37. Muscle Yang Attempts To Protect Ruby From Muscle Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muscular Yang is very protective of futa Ruby's virginity, so she wants to make sure Ruby's girlfriend, muscular futa Pyrrha, is up to snuff by testing. Luckily for Ruby and Yang, Pyrrha is more than good enough, as Yang, and Ruby, find out.

Yang looked at Pyrrha sternly, making sure her muscles stayed tensed so the other muscular girl knew that she was completely serious. Pyrrha was perfectly calm and simply watching her blonde counterpart, while Ruby was over in the corner, looking confused and nervous as to why her sister and girlfriend were having a confrontation.

“I know you might be confused, Pyrrha, but I just want to make sure that Ruby will be treated right by you. I know you're not a virgin, but she is.” Ruby blushed fiercely at her sister's words. “~Yang~!” she whined, her tone mortified.

Pyrrha only smiled. “I understand that you do this out of love, Yang, so I'm not angry. Have no fear, I will treat Ruby like the Queen that she is.” seeing the still skeptical look on Yang's face, Pyrrha sighed slightly, before looking down at her smaller girlfriend with a smile as she walked over and cuddled into her side.

Leaning down, she whispered into Ruby's ear, getting wide eyes, before she nodded with a small smile. Looking back at the suspicious Yang, Pyrrha spoke. “I see you still don't believe me. Very well, I will prove it to you then.” she said softly, beginning to strip and reveal her muscled form, complete with ten inch cock and heavy balls, to the sisters.

Yang was shocked, despite the fact she felt herself getting a bit damp, even though she knew that she was Ruby's girlfriend. Speaking of Ruby, Yang turned and nearly choked as her sister was stripping as well, her hard seven inch cock sticking out in front of her as she stared at Pyrrha's body.

Both moved as one, carefully disrobing Yang, baring her muscled body, her large breasts, nipples stiff, and quickly growing wet pussy.

Carefully laying her down along the bed, the pair began to gently tease her, Ruby rubbing her sisters large breasts, playing with the stiff caps, while Pyrrha held her hips and gently rubbed her large cock against Yang's wet core. “I promise I will love her as she deserves, Yang...but if you are still skeptical, I will show you first...Ruby said it was okay.”

Yang's eyes widened, before her view of anything other than cock and balls was cut off due to Ruby climbing on top of her, looking down where Pyrrha was rubbing herself against her.

Smirking at her younger girlfriend, Pyrrha stilled, her tip against Yang's opening. “Take a deep breath, Yang...I'm rather large.” she informed, giving her a moment before smoothly sliding herself in with one clear stroke.

Yang inhaled sharply as Pyrrha entered her pussy, whining as she felt the tip hit her cervix. She didn't know how to feel! Part of her was enraged at the fact that Ruby's girlfriend was fucking her, with her sister participating in the act, while another part was uncomfortably aroused at being fucked by the girl while her sister watched.

Pyrrha began to thrust gently, rubbing Yang's hips. “You're doing so well, Yang, taking my size the way you did...and I can feel you clenching tight around me...are you about to cum? It's alright if you do.” she said soothingly.

Yang whimpered as she bucked her hips, looking up for help from a higher power that might be watched, only for her eyes to widen as she saw poking out from between Ruby's ass cheeks what she knew to be a butt plug. One engraved with Pyrrha's symbol on the flat part of the knob.

Before she could say anything, a pleasured cry slipped out of her mouth as she felt something wet and textured batting at her clit, and realizing with shock that it was Ruby's tongue before she blanked.

When she finally came back to herself, Ruby was facing her, hip to hip, moaning loudly. Tilting her head, she saw Pyrrha holding one of Ruby's perky buttocks away from her body, her free hand playing with the butt plug between. Noticing that she was awake again, Pyrrha removed the plug with a slick noise, setting it on the bed next to them.

“I know what you're thinking, but today marks the first time I have ever touched Ruby sexually. Due to our size differences, I suggested to Ruby that she wear the plug so when we had sex I wouldn't hurt her.” Yang was shocked at the fact that her innocent baby sister wasn't so innocent, and that she could feel said baby sister's cock twitching against her pussy, almost slipping inwards.

Ruby nodded, wiggling her butt invitingly towards her girlfriend, while Yang flinched as her cock rubbed back and forth across her sensitive pussy. “She's telling the truth, Yang! I asked her to buy me the plug, and I put her symbol on it!” she whimpered, panting as she prepared from what was to come. Yang had had her turn, it was now hers.

Pyrrha leaned down and gently began to trace her tongue around Ruby's cleaned hole, wanting to provide just an extra bit of lube...and the needy whimpers from her girlfriend were also great to hear as well. After a few moments of teasing, she pulled back and gently placed her still wet cocktip against Ruby's loosened pucker, slowly and gently pushing in.

Yang could only watched as her baby sister's eyelids fluttered and breathy moans tumbled from her lips as Pyrrha gently began to move, sinking down until her hips touched Ruby's ass, then pulling back until only her tip was trapped by the ring of muscle.

“Aw, you're so cute like this, Ruby! All shaking and moaning, just for me...I feel special. You make me feel special, you know that, right?” Pyrrha cooed, not stopping her methodical movements, even as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm.

Ruby wiggled against her sister, beginning to babble. “Pyrrha, I, oh so good! Can't hold...I'm gonna CUM!” she cried out, burying her face in Yang's tits.

A wicked smirk formed on Pyrrha's face, and with a swift movement, shifted them, sliding Ruby's cock into Yang, getting a jolt from both. “I feel bad that I didn't get to give Yang a creampie when I made her cum, so why don't you do that for me while I give you my cum?” she asked, picking up speed, her hips making an audible pat, pat, pat against Ruby's backside now.

All three cried out as they came hard, Pyrrha from the clenching sensation of Ruby's ass, Ruby, from the sensation of being filled while filling someone else, and Yang, from how obscene and taboo what they were doing was.

Coming back to herself first, Pyrrha pulled out of Ruby's delectable backside, admiring the slight gape her rear had before it tightened again, pushing out several drops of her load. She carefully shifted them so that Yang was on one side, a sleeping Ruby was in the middle, and she was cuddled up against Ruby's back. Seeing that the blonde was still awake, Pyrrha spoke.

“You know, Yang...Ruby and I really enjoyed that. If you ever want to 'cum' to us again, I won't say no...and I don't think Ruby will either.” the redhead said, enjoying the way the blonde's eyes widened in shock before she closed her eyes and snugged against Ruby.


	38. Team RWBY Comparison Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a debate going on in the team RWBY dorm room. Everyone was trying to figure out who had the biggest tits in the dorm. Obviously, that Weiss was out of the running and so that left Blake, Ruby, and Yang all trying to figure out how had the bigger chest. Yang decided since Weiss wasn't running that she'd be the best judge.

Tensions were running high in the Team RWBY dorm. Yang had brought up who might have had the biggest tits of the team, suggesting that it was her with a smug grin, much to the protest of Ruby and Blake, and the chagrin of Weiss, who knew that she was immediately out of the running.

With both her sister and Blake protesting, Yang smirked and offered a challenge of bragging rights; they would compare their chests, whomever had the largest was 'Breast Queen of Team RWBY'. Since Weiss was 'sadly' out of the running(Yang's tone made the heiress fume with rage), she would be the judge.

Before Weiss could protest, Yang whipped her top up, revealing her large tits, and grabbed both Ruby's and Blake's tops, yanking them up as well, revealing their own bountiful breasts. Ruby squeaked and looked panicked as her boobs were exposed, while Blake simply looked down in almost confusion at the fact she was exposed so blatantly.

Weiss flushed fiercely, gazing in jealousy at the ample female flesh in front of her, but she took her time in examining the three sets of breasts, even reaching out and groping them to 'make sure', much to Ruby's mortification.

Finally, Weiss had to call it. Ruby and Blake were tied, being just a bit smaller than Yang, who immediately began to preen and cheer, jumping and her tits bouncing and wobbling while Ruby and Blake pulled down their tops, stewing as they knew Yang wouldn't shut up about this forever...


	39. Salem's Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem had never gone to the beach in her human life, but now that she was in a remote part of Remnant that she decided to try it. She was having a decent time, until some female humans and faunuses decided to show up. As punishment for disturbing her peace that she enchant her bikini to be so bewitching that they barely stop cumming themselves and give herself a massive bitch breaking cock and ball to worship and fuck them with.

Salem had never gone to the beach, surprisingly enough. When she was human, she was first trapped in that tower, then she and Ozma had their family, then...everything happened, and not in one instance had she ever set foot on a beach. But after overhearing Cinder talk about it...she was intrigued.  
Using her magic, she had arrived at a beach, using magic to create a 'string bikini' similar to what she had seen Cinder wearing, only in black. Two small vertical strips just hid her nipples and was connected to a just as small strip hiding her pussy from view with thin black strings. Creating a towel, she laid it on the sand and stretched out on it, much like she had seen Cinder and Emerald do.

Salem felt the sun beat down on her, warming her skin. She smiled slightly, beginning to understand why Cinder and Emerald did this to relax...this was rather relaxing, just hearing the breeze and the lapping of the waves on the shore...

She laid there for a time, just relaxing, before she frowned as she heard people walking up toward the beach. Perhaps she should have made a barrier, but perhaps this was for the best. She needed to relax more, and whomever was coming would be a great help.

Waving her hand over her bikini, she enchanted it with a sex spell of her own creation, before slipping her free hand into her bikini bottoms and rubbing her lips with magic coated fingers, moaning lightly as the metamorphic magic changed her genitalia from female to male, bulging her bottoms obscenely.

Pulling her hands away from her body, she smirked as she heard gasps and high-pitched moans from the group of women that had arrived, knowing that they had caught sight of her and were currently cumming their brains out in their own swimsuits. It would only be a short time before...

“Hey...do you need...ummm, do you need some help with that?” she tilted her head and saw a shaking(cumming) green haired girl looking at her, or rather, her cock and balls, which had grown and popped out of the small bikini bottom.

Looking at her, Salem smirked wider, showing a hint of white teeth. “Why yes, thank you! And you don't have to do it alone...your little friends are more than welcome to help!” she said, gesturing to the trembling group of humans and faunus who were staring at her.

As the group of women made their way towards Salem and began to loosen her suit, Salem sighed as the green haired woman began to lick her balls and several other women beginning to lick at her cock, sending pleasure through her form. She would have to make sure she came to the beach more often if this is what she had to look forward to every time she arrived...


	40. Raven/Yang Edging Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Raven desperately wants to fuck Yang, but as punishment for abandoning her all those years, Yang makes her work for it. Edging and teasing her every day for weeks, but never allowed to cum. She's made to last one final edging session with the rule that if she cums, she'll never get to fuck Yang ever. Raven arrogantly thinks that she can last, but Yang's blowjob proves her wrong.

“Are you ready, Mom?” Yang asked sarcastically, crossing her arms underneath her bare breasts, her pink nipples hard. Yang stood naked in the middle of the room, unashamed of her body.

Across the room, sitting on the bed was a nude Raven Branwen, her own breasts, not as large as Yang's, but still perky despite her being over twenty years Yang's senior. The only difference was the fact that she had a ten inch cock instead of a clit and plum sized balls covering her slit.

The black-haired version of Yang smiled cockily, spreading her thighs lewdly, making her cock bob. “More than ready...to sink myself into that unused pussy of yours, Yang.” she said haughtily.

 

Yang frowned outwardly, but on the inside, she was cackling. Her 'mother' had returned three months ago, after deeming her 'strong enough' and began spending time with her. She had been wary, and rightfully so; it had turned out that Raven wanted to impregnate her to have another strong child.

But Yang didn't want children, not yet at least. So, she issued a challenge: survive three months of teasing and edging without ejaculating at all, and Raven could plow her pussy like she owned it. Cum even once...she would never be allowed to fuck her. Ever.

If one were to ask both parties what the past three months were like, you would receive remarkably different, yet similar, answers.

 

Raven hated the fact that she wasn't able to get off at all, and despite being a bandit was too prideful to cheat in something such as this, but she also enjoyed the look of surprise on her daughter's face every time she managed to keep herself from cumming. And she was definitely going to enjoy 'plundering' her daughter's pussy for the first time.

 

Yang, however, hated the fact that Raven wasn't a quickshot so she could have been done with this the first night, but loved the look of frustration on her face every night she didn't get to cum. And she would definitely enjoy the look on her face when she lost tonight.

Now, it was the last night. If Raven managed to get through tonight's teasing and edging session, she won...not that Yang would allow it. Every futa she had been with knew that Yang's pussy was off limits, but her skills with her mouth were undeniable...and she hand only ever used her hands, breasts, and rubbed Raven's cock between her ass before.

 

Walking up to the smirking Branwen, Yang grabbed a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor to keep her knees from aching, and knelt down upon it, making Raven's smirk grow wider. “Oh, so I'm finally worthy of a blow, huh?” she asked, her tone condescending. “Ah, well...I suppose it will be great foreplay.”

Despite her anger at the condescending tone her biological mother used, Yang could only smirk. It was time to show this bitch why every futa came to her when they wanted some quick relief.

 

Yang gently grasped the shaft and blew a bit of air across the tip, making the woman in front of her shiver before she kissed the moist head of flesh once, twice...

 

SLURP!

 

Raven's carmine eyes bulged in their sockets as Yang's lips were suddenly wrapped around the base of her cock and her chin was nestled against her heavy balls. Her eyes rolled back and her fingers and toes curled as half of her cock was trapped within a flexing throat. As pleasure assaulted her, some part of her realized that she was in real trouble.

 

Yang swallowed around the thick shaft in her mouth and throat, getting a stilted moaning gasp from the woman perched above her. Glancing up, she could see the shocked and concerned look in her eyes, making her chuckle around the thick mass of flesh, making Raven's entire body shiver.

Yang was proud. She had never had a gag reflex, something she learned by accident as a child and trained. Her girlfriend Blake had certainly appreciated it when she found out at Beacon...now wasn't the time. She had a bet to win.

 

Raven bit her lip savagely as her daughter went from completely still, to moving at such a fast clip it looked like she had Summer's brats' semblance!

She could feel her balls twitching, trembling, churning within her sack, and tried to focus herself, refusing to lose the chance to gain another powerful child...but she wasn't expecting what happened next.

 

Yang hummed and bobbed her head rapidly, twisting every other bob, whirling her tongue around in a nonsensical pattern. Feeling the heavy balls underneath her twitching, Yang moved up to the tip and sucked hard, lashing at the spongy head with her tongue in every direction, including dragging it within the sensitive slit.

 

Raven screamed, both from the intense ecstasy of finally being allowed to cum after three months of outright agonizing teasing, edging, and denial, and from agony, knowing that her own pride had just prevented her from being the first in her daughter's pussy.

Dark spots formed in her eyes as she lost consciousness, her balls emptying themselves of everything the had into her daughter's mouth, the only hole she would ever have been allowed to have her dick slip into.

 

Watching her mother pass out, Yang scoffed...mentally, of course. It was rather difficult to do when one's mouth was full of two testicles worth of semen, after all.

Pulling back, Yang looked down at her mother with cheeks stretched to their widest with her seed and rolled her eyes.

 

Raven was stretched out spread eagle, eyes rolled back and mouth open, her fingers and toes twitching every few moments. Her cock had already gone limp and was now laying pathetically against her balls.

Snorting, Yang spit Raven's seed onto her breasts and abdomen. “I told you there was no way you'd ever get to fuck me.” she said mockingly, before getting dressed again, and grabbing her scroll.

Opening it, she turned on the camera function and snapped several pictures of her debauched mother, a smirk on her face. Not only would it be a pleasant memory, it would be potential blackmail material if she ever tried again.

Turning, Yang left her unconscious and naked mother on the bed, dialing a number on her scroll. “Hey, Blakey! I've got some good news!”


	41. Blake Attempts To 'Help' Ilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia came to a recent discovery regarding her preferred partner, and asked Blake for help on how to decide just who she wanted to be in bed with, a guy or girl? But Blake's perfect idea of helping was throwing Ilia into a private spa house full of horny men before locking the doors. What did she find when she came back a day later?

Blake sweatdropped as she looked over the bloated, gaping, cum soaked form of her oldest friend. Ilia had come to her with the worry over her sexuality, worrying over which gender she wanted in a bed partner, a male or a female?

Understanding her worries, Blake decided to help...by spiking Ilia's drink with an aphrodisiac and throwing her into an all-male Spa before locking them all in overnight.

“Ilia? Can you hear me?” Blake asked, kneeling down next to her almost comatose friend. All she received was a gurgle, cum spraying from Ilia's lips and splattering onto the floor, making Blake's eyebrows raise. Leaning to the side, Blake saw cum oozing steadily from Ilia's reddened, abused, gaping holes, the creamy white spreading out into a massive puddle that her lower half lay in.

Looking back at Ilia's face, well, what little she could see from behind the thick cum facial, she could see her eyes dilated and blank. “Ilia, do you understand me?” Blake asked. Again, a incoherent sound was her only answer.

“Do you know the date?” Groan. “Who I am?” Grunt. “Do you remember your full name?” Blake's voice began to leak a bit of panic, as Ilia only coughed up another wad of cum and mumbled incoherently, shifting slightly and shaking her hips as best she could, as though inviting another cock.

Blake blinked, before groaning. It looked like Ilia's mind was fried...that meant there was no way for her to be able to tell whether or not she preferred guys or girls in bed! Grabbing her comatose friend by the ankles, she began to drag her out. “We'll just have to try again later...maybe then you can come to a decision...” she sighed, her friend gurgling and leaving behind a trail of cum from her mouth, pussy and ass as she was dragged behind her friend.


	42. Weiss Enlarges Yang's Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss was sick to her stomach to Yang flaunting her body, so in a act of revenge she decided to see how much she'd like flaunting a massive pussy, that gave her a huge camel toe in whatever she wore.

Weiss was very annoyed. Yang had been lounging about practically naked, wearing only her underwear, splaying her legs in such a lewd manner it looked like she belonged in a filthy magazine. If that wasn't bad enough, she made mocking comments towards her every second she glanced at her.

She wasn't going to take it lying down, that was for sure. Weiss Schnee was going to get her vengeance! Using her connections, she ordered an Enlarging Ray from the SDC...she just needed to figure out what to enlarge on Yang.

It arrived several days later, and Weiss eagerly took the case carrying the precious device to the dorm, only to freeze as she entered it.

Yang was only in her panties, legs spread open lewdly, her lips being highlighted due to this. Weiss' face flushed darkly, making Yang chuckle. “Like what you see, Ice Queen?” she asked, arching herself, displaying both her breasts and her pussy more prominently.

Weiss flushed and stomped off into the bathroom, leaving a laughing Yang behind. Clutching the case to her torso, she already knew what she was going to enlarge: her pussy. If Yang wanted to flaunt it so, she would really have something to flaunt!

The image of a horrified Yang attempting to hide her pussy from the eyes of not only her teammates, but of everyone in the school made her feel much better. All she needed to do was wait for tonight.

That night, blue eyes opened as three sets of snores filled the dorm room, and a grin covered Weiss' lower face as she sat up and sneaked out of bed, pulling the enlarging ray out from underneath her pillow.

She crept across the dorm and up to Yang's bed, pulling her blanket off, eye twitching as she saw she was only in her panties again. She certainly had no regrets now.

Taking careful aim, Weiss pulled the trigger of the device, a pale blue light zapping Yang's crotch. Weiss lowed the ray, grinning as she saw her pussy swelling and growing to obscene levels, devouring her panties and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Creeping back to bed, Weiss had issue going to sleep, eager for tomorrow and to see Yang terrified about how to keep herself covered...

Waking up the next morning, Weiss was dismayed to see Yang fine, even happy about the, to Weiss, absolutely grotesque swell between her thighs.

As Yang pulled up the shorts of her combat outfit, Weiss watched as Yang's pussy ate up the material, revealing a significant camel toe to anyone who would even glance her way.

“You...you can't possibly be willing to go out like that...would you?” Weiss asked, her tone a mixture of awe and horror.

Yang could only grin. “Are you kidding? The amount of attention that I'll get now is even better!” she said cheerfully, winking at the shocked heiress before leaving the room, humming a cheerful tune.

Weiss could only stare blankly at the door, wondering how her vengeance could have possibly gone so wrong...


	43. Futa Glynda Dominated By Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Glynda is very submissive despite her demeanor. That, coupled with having a below-average cock size, makes her putty in the hands of a dominatrix like Kali. Teased over her lackluster size, edged relentlessly and made to understand that tiny cocks don't get to cum.

Glyda Goodwitch, completely naked save for a collar, gasped and pulled futilely at the restraints that held her to the bed. “Please, please, please, Mistress! Let me cum!” she begged, the unbound woman next to her giggling, her hand between Glynda's thighs.

Kali Belladonna was naked and pressed into the side of the collared Glynda, her hand stroking her cock...or her fingers, rather. Her index finger and thumb gently gripped the small three inch shaft of flesh, giving it a gentle and slow rub back and forth. “It's so cute!” she murmured into Glynda's ear. “Your little clit is so hard for me...twitching between my fingers...”

Glynda whimpered, her hair sticking to her face. Her mistress loved teasing her, and her cock had a tight ring around the base that impeded release. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her mistress moved between her thighs, kissing and licking at her heavy and aching balls. “Pleasepleaseplease!” she begged, panting as she began to tip over.

Kali kissed Glynda's trembling balls, grinning as she watched her cock twitch wildly, and Glynda's chest heaving, face scrunched up from what had to be immense sensation. To cum without actually cumming...Glynda's begging entered her ears, only making the grin on her face widen.

“Please Mistress! The band, please take it off! Let me empty my balls!” Kali giggled and kissed the twitching three inches of flesh. “Oh, sweetie...clits don't cum.” she husked, rubbing the small cock with her nose, smirking at the desperate look on the face of her submissive.

Deciding to play with her a bit more, Kali rose and shifted, swinging her leg over Glynda's face and pressing her soaking pussy against her face. “If you make me cum, I might give you an orgasm.” she said, a smirk on her face.

Glynda could only smell Kali's pheromones, feel her wetness on her lips and chin, the heady scent of her pussy flooding her lungs and leaving her head fuzzy. Hearing her mistresses faint voice saying that if she came, she might get to cum, Glynda moved.

Kali broke character for a moment, squeaking slightly as her little submissives lips and tongue attacked and devoured her pussy, her moves both motivated and desperate. She chuckled. “Good girl.” she murmured, reaching down and running her fingers through Glynda's sweaty hair. “That's it, mistress is going to c-cum soon if you keep that up...” she moaned.

Hearing those words of praise, Glynda kissed, licked, and otherwise worshiped her mistresses' pussy with even more vigor, moaning as her lover came hard, coating her face with a large amount of her lubricant.

Kali cooed happily, wiggling on her lover's face during the afterglow, enjoying the puffs of air on her slick folds.

Moving off of Glynda's face, Kali smirked. The normally controlled blonde was trembling heavily, eyes unfocused and face wet. She knew that her pheromones had likely only made her lust heighten. “P-puh-leasseee...C-cum...L-et me...need...c-cum....” she whimpered brokenly, making the faunus woman's smirk widen.

Reaching out, she grabbed a small remote that lay on the nightstand and moved down Glynda's body once more stopping at her cock. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth and swallowed the small cock while clicking the button, starting up a toy that she had placed within Glynda's ass at the beginning of their playtime, making it vibrate unrestrained against her prostate.

Glynda screamed as the sensations hit her, the devilish tongue mixed with the buzzing toy rapidly sending her over the edge, her balls protesting as nothing was allowed to come out. She trembled as she was pushed over the edge again and again and again by her devious mistress, but none of her seed ever actually escaping.

Kali finally pulled back, kissing Glynda's cock several times, letting her tongue run through the slit at the tip. “So adorable.” she whispered between licks, “You were so cute, trembling like that for me...did that orgasm feel good?” she asked.

Glynda was a shaking, aching mess. “Mis-mistress...c-cum...di-didn't...c-c-cum...” she whined, her balls protesting from the slightest touch. They were so backed up...

Kali only smirked as she moved again, setting the remote controlling the toy on the table and gently unlocking the restraints that bound Glynda's wrists and ankles to the bed. She ran her fingers through the blonde woman's hair for a moment, before shifting them so they could go to sleep.

Kali giggled. “Clits don't cum, remember sweetie?” she cooed, gently pushing Glynda's face between her thighs so every breath she took contained her scent and pheromones, a smile forming on her face as she saw the twitching shaft before her. Tilting her head forwards, she pressed several kisses to the swollen sack, before gently swallowing Glynda's cock again and closing her eyes, hugging the blonde's waist as she readied herself to fall asleep.

Glynda was betwixt and between heaven and hell as her nose inhaled her mistress' wonderful scent, and her cock was held in her warm mouth. Gentle sucks made her twitch and wonder how she would ever manage to fall asleep...but in the back of her mind, she found she didn't really care. She loved her mistress, and loved the care and dominance she showed her.

Taking several deep breaths of her mistress' scent, Glynda closed her eyes as well, deciding that even if she couldn't sleep, she would rest as much as possible for what may come tomorrow...


	44. Ruby Enlarges Blake's Womb And Ovaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby was playing around with a new enlargement ray that she had created. As she was making adjustment that it went off and hit Blake square in the navel. As a result that her womb and ovaries had grown massive in size inside her body.

Ruby hummed as she toyed with with her new invention, an enlargement ray. She hoped that by using it, she could buy smaller amounts of dust for her bullets for Crescent Rose. So far, it worked, but it still wasn't enough, so she needed to make adjustments.

Underneath her, laying on her bed and reading a book was Blake. She heard Ruby tinkering, but had no issues with it. She at least wasn't obscenely loud like her sister or partner. The minor noises could easily be ignored and allow her to immerse herself in the world of ninjas, political intrigue, and romance. However, she was so immersed she missed the flash of light that struck her in the belly.

Ruby tightened one of the screws in the ray gun, failing to notice that her fingers were near the trigger until her pinky pressed down on it, sending a flash of light across the room. 'Oh, no!' she thought, knowing that Blake was still in the room.

Blake cried out, her book flying as she felt a stretching sensation in her tummy, and looking down, golden eyes widened as she saw her lower belly swelling, and forgoing modesty, yanked her yakuta off, leaving her only in her panties to see her skin stretched obscenely, three prominent bulges of her womb and ovaries straining against her skin.

Ruby felt like vanishing as she hid her new invention under her blanket and pretended that she had only just heard Blake scream, forcing a mystified look on her face in an attempt to not be known as the cause of the ailment. 'Well, at least I know it works on people now...' she thought, seeing the massive bulges in her friend's belly.


	45. White Rose Ruby Uses World Processor On Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby was sitting at her desk at her scroll. Being a weapons nerd that she also liked the technological part of it As she downloaded a new program that was supposed to emulate multiple systems that she had fun with the text box that appeared. Typing: 0000: “Weiss had massive, swollen, milk filled tits and she loves to have Ruby suck on them.”. To her surprise that it came true and that she was feeling particularly thirsty.

Ruby was working diligently at her desk, attempting to come up with upgrades for not only Crescent Rose, but Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica as well. Currently, she was downloading a new program that was said to help emulate what she was working on.

Opening it, the first thing she saw was a simple text box. Glancing back at her girlfriend who was lounging on her bed, reading a book. Feeling a touch of amusement and arousal, she decided to name her project 0000: Weiss Schnee has massive, swollen, milk filled tits and loves to have her girlfriend Ruby Rose suck on them.

Hitting the enter key, Ruby giggled to herself, knowing that she would have to make sure that no one saw it, or the teasing would be endless! She froze as she felt a wave of something pass over her, then heard a moan behind her.

Turning, Ruby's eyes widened as Weiss was in the process of peeling off her soaking top, exposing massive jiggling breasts, her pink nipples enlarged greatly and dripping milk. The white-haired girl moaned as she cupped the obscenely sized mammaries, a dark flush on her face.

Turning, she locked eyes with Ruby, before opening her mouth. “Ruby...please, baby...my tits ache so much! Please suck the milk out of them!” she begged, lifting her massive tits upwards in offering to her.

Mechanically, Ruby closed and locked her scroll and made her way over, her mouth and throat strangely dry for some ungodly reason...although she knew that her thirst would be quenched shortly, licking her lips as droplets formed at the tips of her nipples.

Climbing onto the bed carefully, Ruby attached herself to a nipple of her girlfriend and began to suck, her mouth filling swiftly with sweet liquid. Weiss grabbed at Ruby's head, her fingers running through her hair as Ruby sucked her milk out.

“Oh...thank you baby...I needed this...” she moaned out, feeling herself growing slick as Ruby drank her breast dry. She knew she would cum at least once from the sensation of her girlfriend suckling on her alone, and after that...well, it was only fair to give her girlfriend the same pleasure that she had received, was it not?


	46. Ruby's Milky Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team was sick of Ruby's obsession with milk so they decided to make sure she'd have all the milk she could ever want. Using a magic marker that they wrote “Swollen, massive milk filled tits” on Ruby's underboob. When Ruby woke up that she was in for a surprise as the team had left her a milking machine knowing she was definitely going to need it.

Annoyed by Ruby's constant obsession with milk, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all plotted to see if they couldn't break her of the habit. It would be a bit embarrassing for her, but she would be all the better off for it.

The three had managed to come into possession of a marker that when something was written, the changes became real, and for their first use, they were going to ensure Ruby broke her obsession with milk!

All three had awoken early while the Reaper had still slept, and working together, Yang carefully shifting her sleeping sister, Weiss pulling her shirt up(with far more enjoyment and ability than she should in this case, Yang noted with irritation) and exposing her bare breasts, and Blake skillfully leaning over and writing on her underboob, Swollen, Massive Milk Filled Tits.

The three leaned back with smirks as they watched Ruby's modest bust swell magnificently, up beyond even that of Yang, the massive tits looking outright cartoonish on her petite frame. Her nipples swelled as well, droplets of white forming on the crinkled peaks.

Chuckling, Yang moved over to the closet and removed the milking machine that Weiss had bought and scribbled a note that she slapped on it. You might want to use this milking machine-Yang

“Come on, girls, lets go and get some breakfast. We'll bring something back for milkjugs here later.” both Weiss and Blake giggled as they prepared for the fun later.

 

Ruby woke, feeling like it was harder to breath than normal. Her chest felt so heavy...cracking open her eyes, she snapped wide awake at the massive mounds of flesh that filled her vision, shooting upwards with a shocked cry, squeaking as her sensitive breasts swung and sloshed about. “W-what happened?” she asked, cupping her massive tits.

Looking around for her teammates, she found them missing, and only an odd machine there, with a note attached. Carefully reaching out and grabbing it, she read it out loud. “You might want to use this...milking machine?” Ruby blinked, the note fluttering out of her fingers as she glanced down at her boobs again, seeing the droplets of white on her nipples.

Shakily, she reached out and gathered one on her fingertip and brought it to her mouth, an immense milky sweetness coating her tongue. Her eyes brightened and glee filled her as she grabbed the cups of the machine and attached them to her new boobs, flicking on the pump.

Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck! Ruby's eyes rolled back and she nearly fell flat on her face as pleasure blossomed from her chest as streams of rich, creamy milk was sucked from her nipples, entering the holding reservoir. “Mmmmm!” she moaned, a tingle in her pussy making her reach down and rub herself through her pajama bottoms.

As the milk reached the halfway point in the container, Ruby shuddered in orgasm trembling and whimpering, sighing as her breasts finally emptied, the gentle sucks of the machine making her afterglow even better.

Unhooking the pumps, Ruby looked at her container of milk and smiled.

 

“How do you think the dolt handled her wake up call?” Weiss asked with a smirk, as the three headed back to the dorm, Yang holding a take-out container of food for her sister. “She's probably panicking right now, the poor thing.” Yang replied, her tone humored. Blake said nothing, but the amusement in her eyes was clear to any who looked.

As they reached the dorm, the three stifled their laughs before Yang opened the door. “Hey, Ruby, we brought you some-” she froze, her eyebrow twitching as she took in the scene before her. Next to her, Blake and Weiss were the same, although Weiss was clearly more appreciative of the sight.

Ruby was sitting, wearing only her pajama bottoms, eating from her cookie stash and drinking milk, milk, which could have only come from the milking machine that was currently open, the reservoir lightly capped.

Ruby looked up, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk. Swallowing her cookies, she chased the crumbs down with a swig of her milk. “Hey guys!” she chirped. “Its great! I woke up this morning, and my boobs were huge! And they were leaking milk! Thanks for the machine by the way, it really helped! You should try some, its really tasty-”

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all twitched as they realized that instead of embarrassing Ruby, they had instead enabled her, giving her access to milk whenever and wherever she wanted. And since the effects of the marker were permanent in their testing, they had no clue how to fix this...


	47. Emotional Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their usual private training sessions, Joan and Pyrrha's emotions burst forth leading to a passionate make out session before Pyrrha fucks Joan.

Pyrrha smiled down at her napping lover as she slept against her breast, pressing a kiss on her forehead. How had she gotten so lucky?

It had all began a little over an hour earlier, when she and her crush, now lover, Joan had been training. Pyrrha remembered being in awe of Joan's beauty as she blocked and dodged the attacks she gave, and as she attacked back.

She knew that Joan had stopped asking Weiss out, but didn't know if she was wanting to try dating so soon afterwards, and she didn't know if she wanted to even risk dating her partner when it could go so wrong...

Joan was thankful she always flushed when fighting, it meant she had an excuse for the redness in her cheeks. She had stopped going after Weiss, not because of her interest in Neptune, but because partially she was sick of being treated like anathema simply by asking her out. The other part was the fact that she could no longer lie to herself about her feelings for her partner.

She tried, oh she tried to keep her feelings in the zones of friendship, but she had failed, Pyrrha worming her way into and anchoring herself into Joan's heart with her kindness and just being herself. It was getting harder and harder for her to ignore that voice in the back of her head saying not to date her partner in case it went bad...

Switching her Milo to its sword form, Pyrrha moved forwards and locked blades with Joan, the pair not giving ground, edging closer and closer to each other, close enough they could feel each other's breath along their faces, before-

Neither would ever be able to tell who had moved, but the end result was the same, the pair kissed gently, their lips pressed against one another. Both dropped their weapons and shields in shock, eyes widening as shock flowed through them.

Pyrrha was terrified, particularly when Joan froze against her. Had she ruined everything? Was Joan going to pull away from her, and not just only at this moment?

Joan was shocked. She didn't know if she had moved or if Pyrrha had, but she decided to just enjoy it, especially since she hadn't been slapped yet. Gathering her courage, Joan reached out and gently pulled Pyrrha closer.

Elation filled Pyrrha as Joan reached out and pulled her closer, it meant that she felt the same! Eagerly pressing more into the kiss, her own hands searched out Joan. The pair broke the kiss just long enough to murmur, “I love you.” before capturing each other's lips again.

Slowly, armor was unbuckled, falling to the ground with clatters, the clothes that they were wearing underneath following, until all the pair wore were their panties, a bulging pair in Pyrrha's case, and a slick pair in Joan's.

Breaking away, Pyrrha admired Joan's form. Despite the armor and clothing she wore hiding her body almost completely, Joan had a body that rivaled her own, rivaled Yang in the breast department. She twitching in her panties at the sight of the large orbs, capped with crinkled light pink nipples, bouncing and wiggling from the heavy breaths that Joan was taking.

Looking into Joan's beautiful blue eyes, Pyrrha reached up and cupped her cheek. “Is this okay? Tell me now if it isn't, love.” Joan was silent, but nodded silently, swallowing as Pyrrha slit down her panties, revealing her soaking core.

She removed her own, revealing a large cock and heavy balls beneath it, which she gently pressed against Joan's slick lips. Pyrrha took a deep breath, praying to any deity that was listening that she had enough control to not hurt Joan, before sliding in.

Both groaned; Pyrrha from the sensation of her cock being squeezed tightly, Joan from the feeling of her pussy being spread the widest it had ever been. “So...big...” she moaned out, causing Pyrrha's ego to soar.

Pyrrha pulled her cock back, shivering before thrusting back into Joan's inviting pussy, attempting to be slow. 'Attempting' being the key word. A combination of finally getting what she wanted combined with being a complete virgin made her slam back into Joan's body with a loud clap.

A fleeting moment of terror filled her when Joan moaned, before she realized that it was a good moan, and continued.

She began to pump into her new lover with haste, her balls swinging and moans tumbling from her lips and Joan's.

Too soon for both, they tumbled over the edge, Joan tightening around Pyrrha's shaft and Pyrrha sinking in to the base, whining as her balls emptied, rolling her hips gently to ensure everything got out.

Unwilling to break their connection just yet, Pyrrha gently lowered them to the ground, letting Joan catch her breath as she lovingly stroked her back. Looking into each other's eyes, the pair kissed tenderly, relaxing in the afterglow.


	48. Time Stop Winter Face Fucks Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had been infatuated with Winter ever since that meet the day of the festival. Ever since then she tried to figure out what to do to get her attention. Little did she know that this wasn't necessary as Winter knew of Ruby's crush and gave her a little gift. Using her technology that she freezes time and face fucks her giving the girl a fleeting taste of her cock and cum.

Ruby was nervous, internally panicking as she was alone with Winter, who was looking at her with a soft smile, not making the odd fluttering feeling in her belly any better.

“I must thank you, Ruby...I know my younger sister's personality is prickly at the best of times, but thank you for watching out for her.” Winter smiled at the blush on her younger sister's leader. She knew a fledgling crush when she saw one. It was ego-boosting, endearing, and a touch amusing.

She had decided to give the younger leader a gift, as much for herself as it was for Ruby. She had in her possession an experimental piece of Atlas Technology, capable of pausing time in a localized area for a short period of time. She would use it to give the younger girl a treat before she had to leave.

Turning, she made her way to the door and opened it. “I am afraid that I must take my leave. Please continue watching out for Weiss. Her worst enemy is herself.” as Ruby stuttered out her reply, Winter activated it, making everything around her still.

Swiftly, she moved back and loosened her belt and pants, removing her rapidly hardening cock and giving it several swift strokes to bring it to full hardness.

She looked at the small brunette, smiling at the blush that covered her cheeks and the mouth that was in the perfect shape for what she needed. Gently stroking her cheek, Winter used a bit of strength to pull her head down, bending her along the waist until Ruby's lips wrapped around her tip.

Licking her lips, Winter pulled Ruby's head to the base of her cock in one swift movement, burying the small warriors nose in her neatly trimmed curls. Winter had to grind her jaw together; she had miscalculated. By shoving herself in they young scythe wielder's mouth the way she did, she wasn't prepared for the tightness. She had almost shamefully come to orgasm right then and there.

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Winter began to slowly but firmly roll her hips, fucking the frozen girl's face. “You do have a wonderful mouth and devastatingly soft lips, little reaper...” she purred, looking down at the flushed face with a sultry smile. “I might have to come and visit my sister more often...”

Feeling herself getting close, and knowing that she had little time left, Winter picked up the pace of her facefuck, burying herself to the base in Ruby's mouth and unleashing a potent and large load of her seed into the smaller girl's belly, pulling back near the end so the last small spurts coated her tongue to let her have a taste of what Winter had given her.

Swiftly, she readjusted the girl, and herself, heading back to her 'starting point' just as time resumed, letting her walk through the door.

As Winter entered the hallway, she smiled upon hearing the stuttering become worse, before ending off as a confused mewl. She would definitely come back...


	49. Yang Teleports Soccer Balls Into Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was bored in the dorm one day and then with a flash of inspiration that she got the idea to play a prank of Blake. Lining up a line of soccer balls that she selected all of them and put their new location into the teleporter remote; Blake's intestines.

Yang was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Weiss and Ruby were gone, either studying in the library or in the weapons lab, and Blake wanted to read a book, so there was no fun to be had there. Glancing around, she looking for something, anything to amuse her.

Seeing a remote, Yang grabbed it, wondering what it was as they didn't have a television in the dorm, before she realized that it was Ruby's newest invention, a teleporter or some such? Three buttons were on it, Target, Destination, and Teleport.

A grin covered her face. She found her amusement for the day.

Yang spent an hour moving things around the dorm, before that got boring too, and she headed outside, passing by Blake, who was still on her bunk immersed in her book, so immersed she didn't notice things moving around the dorm the past hour, and with a sudden flash of inspiration, aimed at Blake and hit Destination before leaving, not even getting a twitch from the Faunus.

Yang ran around, looking for what she should send to Blake, laughing at the thought of the shock she would get when it landed on her as she read.

Seeing the Gym Storage, she chuckled and ran in. 'Score!' she cheered internally, seeing the ten soccer balls that still had to be put away. Lining them up, Yang checked for cameras, and finding none, hit the Target and Teleport buttons in quick succession, making the balls vanish.

She laughed, wondering what Blake was thinking now that all of the Soccer Balls had fallen on her lap and ripped her from her book immersion.

 

Blake groaned pitifully, looking down at her bulging and lumpy stomach in horror, wondering what had happened. She had been enjoying her book when suddenly her stomach just instantly expanded and became this swollen horror show. She rubbed it, trying to feel what the protrusions in her belly were, and all she knew was that they were very firm. Whatever it was, she hoped that they went away soon...


	50. Yang Tit Smothers Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was in a very teasing mood and what better way to tease her sister with her massive tits. Pinning Ruby down by the arms that she kept lifting and dropping her massive chest on her sister's face. All was fun and good until Yang felt something brush against her leg. When that happened that there was a change of plans and she was going to make sure that she and Ruby enjoyed every second of it.

Neither of the sisters knew how this had started: one moment, Yang was pinning Ruby to her bunk and playfully lifting and dropping her massive, jiggling bare tits on Ruby's face, the next, Yang was riding Ruby's massive cock, her tits flailing and bouncing wildly as she raised and lowered herself upon her little sister.

Ruby moaned and whimpered, pinned down and only able to watch as Yang bounced on her cock, filling her with immense pleasure as Yang's tight pussy wrapped around her cock and squeezed it, the up and down movements making her eyes cross.

Yang shuddered as her baby sister's massive cock filled her, spreading her pussy wider than any toy that she had used. She never knew that Ruby had a cock like this! In a way, she was angry at her baby sister for not letting her know about it, but she knew that her sister had likely never thought about sex until now. Her eyes rolled back as she came, squeezing hard around the thick cock within her. But that was over. This was her cock now!

Ruby squeaked as the tightness surrounding her cock became too much, and she exploded, filling the tight crevice she was trapped in with her seed. She hoped that it wasn't too much; the amounts she released made it so it was really only viable to masturbate in the shower. Seeing the frenzied look on her older sister's face made her gulp, before she moaned as she began to bounce even harder and faster upon her. “You're going to be empty by the time I'm through with you!” she heard her sister promise. She only hoped that she could keep up...


	51. Twin Cocked Velvet Breeds Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet is in heat and needs to breed, fast. Luckily for her, Nora loves being bred, but none of her friends want to that day. Nora is pushed to her limits by Velvet, because she has not one, but two gigantic cocks and huge balls than need to be emptied.

Velvet panted, looking at Nora intensely as she stripped naked, plump tits and rear jiggling as she removed her clothes, licking her lips as she looked at the naked Velvet. Her body was toned and trim, with modest breast and butt, but what really set her apart from the rest of those around her were her not one, but two monolithic, sixteen inch breedspires, with balls swollen to the size of bowling balls due to how much seed were in them.

Velvet had entered her heat period last night while she slept, and needed to breed, which sent many of the other girls running that day, not wanting to get near that...except Nora. She loved being filled to the brim with cum, and since the other girls didn't want to get involved, it simply meant more for her!

The moment Nora's panties fell to the floor, Velvet was moving, grabbing Nora and lifting her, carrying her towards the bed, what little sense she had telling her that Nora needed something soft for what was to come.

Nora released a “oof” as she landed on the bed, only to squeak as her calves were grabbed and lifted, her legs pressed against her chest, ankles by her head as Velvet shifted Nora into one of her favorite positions during her heat, the mating press.

Arousal leaked down the curve of Nora's rear as she waited for Velvet to take her, to breed her. She blinked as she felt an odd sensation against her pussy, almost as if...she looked down to see both cock heads lined up with her pussy lips, making her eyes widen. “Velvet! Waaaaaaiiiiiiiieeee!” Nora shrieked as both cocks plunged into Nora's pussy, stretching it further than it had ever been.

Nora could only gasp and attempt to get air as Velvet began to pump, slam, into her pussy, the heads of her twin dicks bashing into her cervix, her balls slapping her ass with enough force to bruise as she was taken.

Velvet panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she picked up speed, knowing that she was going to cum soon, emptying her balls and breeding Nora. She began to slam harder into her breeding tool, intent on making sure that every drop of her seed made it into her womb. Her balls clenched and she came, her eyes rolling back and a slutty look forming on her face as relief filled her as her balls emptied, shrinking as more and more shots filled the young woman beneath her.

Nora wailed silently, stabbing pain shooting through her as she felt the heads of Velvet's twin cocks pierce her cervix and crash against the back of her womb, before her eyes widened as searing heat filled her, knowing that her most protected place was being soaked in potent cum from the rabbit faunus above her.

Nora shivered, a small orgasm taking over her own body as Velvet slumped over onto her, drooling and unconscious, twin dicks still shooting out the thick seed that was discharging from her balls.

Nora was pinned between the faunus and the bed, filled with cum and certainly bred. Only time would tell if the seed would take, if Nora's belly would swell with a new life within it. One thing was for certain, Nora would never take on Velvet alone ever again...


	52. Talent Show Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Neo and Ceil were attending a show that the school had decided to out for the moral of the students. Soon, that the three girls were volunteered to be part of the hypnosis show. When the hypnotist was ready that they put the under and had their fun along with the rest of the school.

It was a school wide event for girls and futas, made for the unity of the schools and moral of the female and futa students. There had been several parts already, and they were coming up to a hypnosis show. Many were skeptical of this, and the hypnotist offered any three to come up and attempt to disprove her.

Unsurprisingly, Yang and Ceil were the first to raise their hands, Yang because it was a challenge, and Ceil because she dealt with logic rather than mysticism. A third hand was raised, and Neo decided to join in, if only to have a first hand sight of the blonde bimbo being embarrassed.

Upon sitting in the provided seats, the hypnotist waved a medallion before them, murmuring. All three's eyes got droopy, and the hypnotist said that when she snapped her fingers once, the three would do what she said, and when she snapped twice in a row, they would wake up and not remember anything that happened, or notice that anything was wrong with them.

Snapping once, she told the three to strip naked, and all did, being recorded by the scrolls of the female and futa students as their beautiful bodies, breasts, asses, and pussies were bared. She then had them pose and perform several acrobatic feats, making their jiggly aspects bounce wonderfully.

Finally, she ordered the three to fuck one another, and so they did, limbs intertwined, Yang surprisingly enough being dominated by the other two. As they came, the hypnotist offered the futa students to come up and get some relief, masturbating up close to them.

There was almost a stampede to get to the stage, and soon, the three girls were absolutely covered in thick glazes of white and the futa students had trudged back to their seats, some not even tucking their cocks away.

With a wicked smirk, the hypnotist took the three's clothes and hid them, before snapping twice and waking the cum soaked trio up. Yang bragged that it was obvious that they failed, and they should get something in return, Neo and Ceil nodding.

With a chuckle, the hypnotist nodded, handing the three small vouchers for stores in Vale, smirking as the naked trio made their way off the stage and back to their seats, wondering how long it would take for them to notice that they were naked and covered in cum. It varied for everybody. Some noticed almost immediately, some took until they were outside naked.

Anyway, that didn't matter, she had to finish the show.


	53. Blake In Heat Offers Herself To Neo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake was in such a bad and horny heat at the time that she wasn't thinking straight, all she wanted was cock. Blake went to the one person she had heard about, that she thought could satisfy her completely, Neo and her 5 foot cock~

Heat. Ache. Need. These things were all that Blake Belladonna felt at this point in time, her core soaking, her panties a swamp, thighs shiny with her slick. She had spent the last three days like this, nipples pointing outwards obscenely, her little clit unhooded and twitching with every movement she made.

She needed to get past this. She wanted...she needed cock. She knew that her teammates all had them, but the last thing she wanted was to make things awkward between them all...so she suffered in silence during her previous heats at Beacon.

But since the other schools had arrived, she had heard whispers of one of the exchange students who had what she needed, and would be willing to give her what she needed...

 

Neo walked through Beacon in her disguise as the black-haired, twin ponytailed 'Licorice', humming quietly to herself. She had enjoyed being here so far, part of it actual enjoyment, the other part of it being directly under the nose of people that she had fought before.

Not to mention her actual enjoyment came from sexing up several of the beautiful young huntresses-in-training. She had already been with a cute bunny faunus just this morning...a flush covered her cheeks and her cock twitched in her pants as she remembered the squeaking that the girl had made...

“Licorice?” Neo paused as she heard her name, turning to see one of the members of Team RWBY, the faunus Blake Belladonna, looking at her with a flushed...ah. A small smile formed on her face, glee filling her at the realization that she was about to get lucky once more, and even getting one up on the blonde by not only fucking her partner, but fucking someone she was obviously smitten with.

With steady steps, she made her way over to Blake, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, asking without words what was wrong. She loved the embarrassed look on the cat's face. “I...I need your help with something...”

 

“Ah! YES!” Blake screamed out as her pussy was pounded hard by Neo's monolithic cock. The hidden criminal had been slightly worried when she had revealed it to Blake, seeing her freeze at the hidden weapon she carried, before she had pounced onto her, licking and kissing along it.

She had then damn near ripped off her own clothing and presented herself, that massive jiggling booty and absolutely dripping pussy making her cock even harder somehow. Neo had carefully pressed into her(she wasn't a savage, thank you!) and began to pump back and forth into the tight crevice.

She slowly began to pick up speed, battering Blake's womb with the tip of her cock, loving the mewls and cries from the girl beneath her as much as the vision of her ass bouncing and rippling as it struck her hips.

“Pleasepleaseplease, gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum!” Blake whined, her walls flexing around Neo's shaft. “FILL ME!” she cried out, tipping over into orgasm.

Neo groaned as Blake's tight pussy turned even tighter, sending her over the edge as well, her balls emptying and hosing the womb of the taller girl, making her stomach bloat outwards a bit.

Blake slumped onto the floor, finally sated for a bit, squeezing her pussy around the thick shaft again. “Don't...don't leave...” she moaned. “Going to...need another...go or three...before I'm fully sated...”

Neo grinned, hearing the words of the cat faunus beneath her, her still hard cock twitching in eagerness. There would be no problem with that. She hoped that this girl would continue coming to her for relief, even after her heat was done. Maybe she could keep her as a pet after the business at Beacon was over...


	54. Futa Winter Mentors Futa Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Weiss is mentored by futa Winter on how to deal with the Schnee's exceptionally large cum loads, able to coat entire rooms. The rest of Team RWBY is more than willing to help out.

Weiss stood, naked, sweating, and trembling, her long and slender cock being stroked by a clothed Winter who stood directly behind her. Before the sisters knelt a naked Ruby, Blake, and Yang, each of the three looking up at the two, specifically Weiss, expectantly.

“Control yourself, Weiss.” Winter said, her tone cool as she stroked her little sister's cock, “You will cum soon enough; your teammates are good enough to offer their help to you, remember to thank them for it.” she knew that Weiss was mortified by this, but she would need others to help dealing with her immense releases.

Weiss fidgeted, her massive balls swinging like a pendulum before her teammates, bringing a humiliated burn to her cheeks, a gasp slipping from her lips as the the three people she trusted most besides her sister leaned forwards and began kissing and licking at them.

Weiss squealed, large amounts of pre already beginning to leak from her tip, which her three teammates happily began licking up. It flowed like a river, and she just knew that cups of it would be all over before this was done.

“Hold, Weiss.” Winter said sternly. “Your teammates need to prepare for the load that is coming. If they don't, we will need professional cleaners. Again.” Weiss squeaked at the humiliating memory of her first masturbation session.

Weiss bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as Yang wrapped her lips around Weiss' tip and began to gently suck, making the white-haired girl's eyes roll back.

Reaching down and rubbing her younger sister's heavy swollen balls, Winter hummed in Weiss' ear. “Okay, little sister...you can cum now.”

Weiss released a wordless cry as she exploded, her first shot filling Yang's mouth to the point her cheeks puffed outwards, making her rapidly swallow, her belly beginning to bulge with every massive shot she swallowed.

Finally reaching her breaking point, Yang moved back and Blake moved forwards, taking the tip into her mouth and swallowing the shots of seed offered, purring as she did so, her own belly beginning to swell outwards.

When Blake too had had enough, Ruby darted forwards and began rapidly swallowing, and much to everyone's surprise, swallowed the same amount that Blake and Yang did...combined, emptying the rest of Weiss' balls.

Ruby fell onto her back, rubbing her massively expanded belly, just like Yang and Blake, their stomachs looking like they had swallowed entire inflated beach balls whole.

Winter smiled as Weiss slumped in her hold, finally at ease from her release. “You have good friends, Weiss...you better be grateful for them and treasure them like you should.” she said firmly.

Breathing heavily in her older sister's arms, Weiss nodded. “I...I know, Winter...” she murmured, her voice breathless, “And I am more and more everyday I know them...”


	55. Yang World Processor Huge Pecs Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was playing around with her scroll when she found a text box editor in one of the programs. Feeling a bit silly that she opened one of the text boxes and wrote: 0000: Weiss is the same cup size as me, but instead of breasts she has huge pecs instead.

Yang was bored, and for lack of anything better to do, was perusing her scroll, looking through the programs for anything that might be able to interest her. She had been bored out of her skull for the past few hours to the point that she had done the homework that was due next week! This could not stand.

Flicking through programs, she paused when she found a text box editor with a blinking box that said, 0000:.

Looking around, she glanced at the room, wondering what to write about. It was a little known fact, but Yang read quite a bit and even made up stories when she was younger to help Ruby sleep after they had lost their mother.

Seeing Weiss studying at the desk, an amused, slightly vindictive smirk appeared on her face as she began rapidly typing out, 0000: Weiss is the same cup size as me, but instead of breasts she has huge pecs instead. Already chuckling as she hit enter, her laughter was cut short as she heard a loud rip and Weiss shriek.

Head whipping around, she saw that Weiss had tumbled back, her top having ripped open and exposing a set of massive pectoral muscles, which Weiss was timidly touching with a tear filled face. “Wh-what?” she stammered, “What happened to me!?” she shrieked.

Staring at her in shock, Yang's eyes flicked down to her scroll and at the line of text that she had entered, before wonder filled her. Whatever she wrote in it came true...what else could she do with it? Already Weiss was ignored as she pondered the possibilities...


	56. Glynda Portal Stuckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda was looking through the papers that she had received from her last class. As she did so that she went to her chair and sat down. Suddenly, when she sat down that she fell through her chair, literally. There was a portal in her chair seat and she was stuck. Meanwhile, on the other side that a few girls and their massive cocks were drooling at the professor's fine ass presented to them.

Glynda sighed as she flipped through the papers that she had received from her last Combat Class. It was looking to be another long night for her. Making her way back to her desk, she set the papers down, then followed suit.

Only to release a short scream as she sank clean through her chair...or at least, her rear did, her body folded in such a way that her knees hooked on the edge of the chair and she sank down to mid back. She wiggled in an attempt to free herself, but she was well and truly stuck.

In the Futa Locker room, the girls were startled as an opening appeared in their wall, covering themselves, before they blinked at what came through it, their cocks rising and licking their lips as they saw the fine ass clothed in tight pants. Reaching out, one palmed the massive rear, cock twitching as the clothed cheeks wiggled and bounced from the sudden touch. Looking at each other, every futa in the room came to a unanimous agreement.

Glynda gasped as she was touched, before shouting out as her pants and panties were torn from her body, her most intimate places revealed to whomever was on the other side of the hole. Her face reddened and she shouted out as hands began to paw at her backside, fingers slipping between her lower lips and probing her ass.

Several futa were surrounding the fine ass, poking and prodding the holes, slapping the cheeks, turning the creamy white skin a bright pink, before they began to line up and fuck their hole of choice, ass or pussy, dropping loads of cum into the lovely lower body which they had been gifted.

Glynda groaned as yet another load of cum was dropped into her ass, feeling excess dripping down over her pussy. She desperately attempted to free herself each time someone left her, but sh ehad no luck...and her desire to leave was failing.

The locker room had turned into a revolving line. Someone would go up, use the wonderful pussy or ass until they came, then go to the back of the line to wait for another turn, only leaving the line when their balls were empty. This continued for hours, as some of the futa had balls that held gallons of seed. Finally, the last cumshot was spent, the last body washed, and the locker room was left...although all the futa hoped that the ass would still be there in the morning.

In her office, Glynda was a drooling, broken mess, mind fried from the hundreds of cumshots and dozens of orgasms that she had received over the past hours. As she slumped into unconsciousness, she wondered if this would happen again...


	57. Yang Remote Sensitizes Blake's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang had just got a device that was supposed to transfer or enhance sensory outputs, especially ones involving touch. Smiling that she took Blake to the beach, loving the sight of her massive ass in her bikini. Using the remote that she over sensitized her ass and then connected Blake to bongos that someone was playing and watched the magic happen.

Yang stayed five steps behind her girlfriend, her eyes locked down at her massive booty. She loved that ass no matter what it was encased in, but this, this might be perfection. A thin, almost string bikini bottom, which was practically swallowed up by her gigantic cheeks, leaving that perfect ass almost all but bare.

The pair had come to the beach to relax and have fun, but Yang was planning on more fun than just laying in the sun. She had recently managed to acquire a device that was said to not only increase sensations, but also transfer them from one thing to another...and she had the perfect thing to do with it, involving Blake's magnificent Bellabooty.

Pulling the palm sized device from her jacket pocket, Yang twisted the magnification knob to x10 before aiming it at Blake's ass and pressing the button, a red beam of light engulfing her buttocks. She immediately stiffened, and Yang hid the device quickly. “What's wrong, Blakey?” she asked, acting as though she was concerned. She saw her girlfriend visibly shudder. “N-Nothing, Yang. Th-Thank's for asking.”

Blake didn't know what happened, but she suddenly regretted this bikini that she bought to tease Yang with. The slightest breeze brushing against her skin was getting her wet, her pussy soaking the material resting against it(she thanked every deity that she could think of that she had decided on black for her swimsuit). Another gentle breeze made her stifle a moan and nearly stumble as the sensations ripped through her.

Yang grinned knowing that her girlfriend's bountiful backside was one of the more sensitive parts of her body, and now? She could see the honey leaking down her legs already. Now, all she had to find was something to use the 'Transfer' ability on...

A rapid staccato beat reached her ears, and looking over in the distance, a wide grin formed on her face as she saw someone playing the bongos. She found her target. Swiftly switching to 'Transfer', she zapped Blake's ass again, getting another shiver from her, then took careful aim...

Blake wanted to go home, and they hadn't even reached the beach proper yet! Her ass was feeling so sensitive she wasn't sure she could even sit on the towel they had brought! She stumbled as another breezy sensation brushed across her rear, debating telling Yang that she wasn't feeling well, when it happened.

A startled shriek tumbled from her lips as a crash struck her rear, followed by another, than another, then another and another and another. She fell to her knees and onto her front, her pussy spasming and squirting as she came from the intense pained pleasure of what felt like rapid strikes to her rear end.

Yang watched her girlfriend come undone, arousal filling her as she saw the black bikini bottom become wet and stained, streaks of her fluids running down her thighs and dripping into the sand. She watched that beautiful ass wiggle, heard the cries of pleasured pain as she felt the hands crash into her asscheeks...to Yang, Blake had never been so beautiful...


	58. Cinder's Titfucking Catsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder had gotten a catsuit that was going to make it easier to sneak around. The only problem that the catsuit was magical and that it stuck to her skin making it harder to remove. Then without warning that her tits and cock grew massive. Now, Cinder was stuck in a overly tight catsuit and was now forcefully giving herself a titjob over and over again.

Cinder smirked at her newest acquisition. A black latex catsuit that was said to have an optical camouflage ability. Stripping naked, she squeezed into the suit, average cock and tits bouncing as she pulled the material up her thighs and squeezed it past her hips.

Finally getting it all the way up her body, she zipped it closed and smiled at how formfitting it was. It was like a second skin; she smirked, knowing that Emerald wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of her. It wasn't like she didn't know that the thief was infatuated with her, and encouraging it would only keep her loyal.

As she took her first few steps, Cinders eyes widened as she felt a tingle in her breast and cock, powerful enough that she fell to her knees and trembled, eyes widening even more and shock filling her as her tits ballooned outward, going from modest swells to jiggling mounds that would even make that blonde bimbo on Team RWBY jealous!

Her cock, too, swelled, going from an average five-inch cock to large enough that the now fist sized head poked out between her new bimbo tits.

Finally, the sensations stopped, leaving Cinder panting on the floor. After a long moment when nothing else happened, Cinder stood-

-only to fall back down to her knees at the intense sensation of pleasure that filled her as her cock was rubbed by her tits, pleasure hitting her like lightning. A glob of wetness fell on top of her tits, making her realize that she was leaking from just that slight intimate contact.

Gritting her teeth, Cinder gathered her strength and stood, shuddering at the pleasure that struck her, and the feeling of more wetness that began to coat the top of her breasts. She had to, she needed to get off-no, she needed to get this off!

She stumbled forwards, a gasp escaping her mouth as her cock was worked between her tits, the enlargement apparently not only making the size bigger, but the nerve endings and pleasure centers bigger as well.

Finally, Cinder collapsed to her knees with a pleasured scream, hearing squirting sounds as her cock exploded, coating her tits with sticky wet heat as it pulsed between them. She tumbled, landing on her side as her orgasm finally petered out, leaving her basking in the afterglow.

She was terrified of getting up again, but knew she had to get out of this thing before Emerald and the others came back. An attempt to twist and grab the zipper made her moan as her cock fucked her tits again, her hips bucking automatically upwards into her chest.

Soon, she came again, the sticky heat beginning to move towards her sides and down towards her belly, and realized that the only way to possibly get out of this would be to empty her balls and let her cock shrink down. With that, Cinder began to purposefully rock her hips back and forth, letting her sensitive cock saw through her just as sensitive tits, sweat pouring off of her face at each orgasm that she pushed herself through.

Finally, when her cock throbbed and there was no heat, Cinder felt like celebrating, knowing that her cock would soon shrink...before she fell unconscious, the fatigue of her titfucking fest finally catching up to her now that she had stopped moving. The last thing she heard was the click of the door opening...


	59. Emerald's Bragging Bet, Neo's Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald was bragging about how she could suck cock like a champ and swallow as much cum as anyone could give, Horse faunus!Neo was sick of it so she made a bet with Emerald, saying there was no way she can drain Neo's balls. Emerald thought she had nothing to fear, the small girl probably had a small cock and small loads; but she didn't anticipate two things. 1) Neo never loses a bet. 2) the small girl had a massive cock and could fill a bathtub with one load.

“I'm not kidding you, there is no cock I can't take and no load I can't swallow!” Neo rolled her eyes in annoyance at the bragging Emerald was doing next to her. She hadn't shut up or the past ten minutes about how well her 'oral skills' were and how they had served her. Neo was finally done when Emerald started to repeat herself.

With a smirk, Neo held up a sign. Put up or shut up, it said, if you are so sure, why don't you show me those oral skills instead of simply bragging about it? Make no mistake, there is no way you could drain my balls.

Emerald stared at the shorter thief with an offended look on her face. “I most certainly could! But fine, I will prove it, what are the stakes?” she wanted to know, after all, the girl's cock couldn't be more than maybe five inches at its largest, and her loads were likely only a good swallow's worth. “Since I know I can do it, I'll bet myself. If I fail, you can have sex with me anytime, anywhere, any position. I'll be a loyal little fuck slave.”

Neo smirked. She had her. She held up a new sign. I bet the money I stole...all of it. Lein signs appeared in Emerald's eyes as she dropped her knees immediately, confident that she had just earned the easiest fortune ever.

Smirking, Neo dropped her pants, revealing her massive eighteen inch cock and cantaloupe sized balls, delight filling her as panic covered Emerald's face. She always enjoyed the moment that people first actually saw her cock. It never got old.

Emerald felt terror fill her as she realized that she had been tricked, and quite badly. However, knowing what was at stake, she was determined to win. Taking a deep breath, Emerald leaned forward and took the tip in her mouth, relaxing her gag reflex and shoving herself down, taking in ten inches before being forced to stop due to the size of the medial ring. She began to bob her head, swallowing around the flesh in her mouth, intent on winning this, no matter what.

Neo breathed through her mouth. What Emerald was doing felt good, sure, but she would never get off that way. Grabbing her head, Neo forced Emerald down, a rumble leaving her at the gagging and choking that happened around her cock.

Using both hands, Neo began to pull Emerald's head back and forth rapidly, feeling her pent up balls beginning to churn. It had been awhile, so she was pent up, leaving no chance whatsoever of Emerald swallowing it all.

The first shot was like a cannon blast, hitting Emerald's guts with enough force to make her gag and her eyes widen in terror as the shots continued, each one having the same amount of force, and the same amount in general, her stomach filling in moments, before it backed up her throat-

Neo grinned in glee as her seed shot out of Emerald's nostrils, spraying back onto her. Normally this would annoy her, but this meant she won, so she tolerated it. Pulling her cock back, she allowed herself to finish cumming, coating Emerald's face and hair completely before dropping the dazed girl to the floor.

Seeing that she was disoriented from nearly drowning and rubbing her swollen belly, Neo felt no need to warn her new fuck slave, reaching out and tearing her shorts off and flipping her over, licking her lips at the massive ass that the girl kept packed away.

Kneeling down behind her dazed slave, Neo lined up her cock. The only question was...which hole to use first?


	60. Winter Punishes Weiss In Team RWBY Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing that Weiss was not the team leader, the room she slept in was a mess and many other things Winter found demeaning to the Schnee name that she felt it appropriate to punish her. And what better way than the old fashioned way of a spanking across the ass to her get point across.

Winter Schnee was not amused. She had arrived with General Ironwood, only to see the travesty of her sister's performance in the Vytal Festival. She had already been angry that Weiss was not team leader.

Her irritation only grew when she realized that a child of all things was made team leader above Weiss, and the blonde teammate was stupid enough to allow her enemy a chance to breathe and regroup.

Finally, what pushed her over the edge was the fact that their dorm room was a complete disaster. Weiss could be slightly forgiven due to the fact it was difficult to change three other people, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

 

Weiss trembled as Winter gave her a stony, blank look. She knew what that meant...she had always dreaded that look growing up. That meant that sitting down was going to be incredibly painful in the very near future.

“Close the door, Weiss.” Winter said, her tone cold and quiet. Trembling, Weiss did as told, much to the confusion of her teammates.

Glancing at them out of the corner of her eyes, Weiss shivered, hoping that Winter wouldn't punish and humiliate her in front of them. Looking back at her sister, her heart sank, knowing that there would be no form of mercy from her today.

 

Winter knew that her teammates seeing this, seeing her punished by her older sister would humiliate her, which was good, because she would modify her behavior and ensure that it never happened again. “Come here.”

 

Swallowing, Weiss walked towards her sister, trying to keep from stumbling on her shaky legs as she made her way over to Winter, who had pulled out a desk chair and taken a seat upon it.

 

Winter waited patiently, knowing that Weiss wouldn't attempt to escape or try and get out of her punishment. She knew that only made it worse.

Reaching out when Weiss was in arms length, Winter took her hand gently, before firmly tugging and pulling her over her lap. The sharp inhales proved that her sister's teammates were not as dim as she feared.

 

Ruby, Yang, and Blake all watched in shock as Winter pulled up Weiss' skirt, revealing a surprisingly bubbly but contained within virginal white panties, which were swiftly slid down, falling down her legs and to the floor, revealing a porcelain pale bubble-butt.

 

Winter gently palmed her younger sister's rear, stroking the soft skin, feeling Weiss tremble on her lap in fear of what she knew was coming. Anticipation of punishment was worse than the actual punishment, often times.

 

Weiss felt her heart pound within her chest as her sister's hand rubbed her rear end, which warred with the embarrassment of knowing that her teammates could see her uncovered bottom. She felt Winter's hand raise, and closed her eyes, tensing in preparation.

 

CRACK!

 

Weiss squeaked, and Ruby, Yang, and Blake flinched at the loud sound that echoed through their dorm room as Winter's hand impacted her rear harshly, making the flesh ripple. Waiting just a bare moment, Winter raised her hand and began to rapidly spank Weiss' rear end.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Weiss' perfectly pristine porcelain white ass 'blushed' going from pale, to rose, to pink, to red rapidly from the incoming hits.

 

Weiss whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks from the pain and the humiliation that she was experiencing. She had never been spanked in front of others before, her sister having always dragged her to someplace private when she was being punished. This...this was so much worse!

 

Winter continued spanking Weiss until she broke into sobs, where she finally stopped, instead laying her hand along her red and bruised buttocks, soothingly rubbing the inflamed skin. “I sincerely hope you've learned something, Weiss...or else I will have to punish you again...possibly in an even more public area than just in front of your teammates. Understood?”

All Weiss could do was nod as she stood, sniffling and fighting back her tears. She never wanted to go through this again.

Winter nodded. “Good. Now go and make yourself presentable. I wish to spar with you to see if you've managed to grow.” she said, standing and beginning to leave the room, pausing and looking at Ruby, Blake, and Yang, who froze. “A pleasure to meet you.” she said, before leaving Team RWBY's dorm room and the four alone.


	61. Weiss In Futa Milking Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Futa get milked for their precum in special facilities, Weiss Schnee is unused to such dehumanizing treatment as a new subject. Assigned a number and placed in the machine, she begins to understand that she won't cum again for a very long time. With that realization, comes begging from the various faunus workers who look after the human cows. With the expected results.

“5N0W-4N631, step forwards.” the girl formally known as Weiss Schnee heard blared over the speakers. Covering her petite breasts and sizable package as best she could, the naked girl waddled forwards past dozens of other Futa who were in similar states of 'dress', wondering how this had happened.

While she had been born into the powerful and prominent Schnee family, Weiss was hidden away in disgust by her parents for having both sets of genitalia. The only kindness she remembered ever receiving was from her servant, Klein, and her older sister, Winter.

She had led a sheltered life, never having seen the outside world...she remembered always wanting to see it...but not like this!

Laws had been changed, and all Futas had been ordered to be surrendered to the government to be placed in these facilities. She had only learned this when her 'father' and burst into her room with armed guards who had manhandled her out of the room. Even though it had been days, she could still hear Winter screaming for her.

She was freed from her thoughts as a hand grabbed her upper arm and began walking her away, out of the room and down a long hallway. Weiss' cheeks flushed red with humiliation as she saw there were dozens of people in these white coats, but thankfully, none of them seemed interested in staring at her naked form.

As they walked into a larger room, Weiss could see that it was massive, filled with large black cubicles, a great deal of them occupied.

As the woman in the white coat led her to a cubicle and they entered it, Weiss swallowed hard. All that was in there was a chair with bindings on the arms and legs, a hole where her rear would sit, and a long tube that entered the floor secured in front of it with some type of clamps.

As her minder sat her in the chair, Weiss squeaked at the cold. “W-what's going to happen to me?” she stammered, but received no answer as the restraints locked around her wrists, ankles, and waist, keeping her in place.

Weiss jumped as rubber gloved hands gently gripped her cock and balls and moved them, her balls placed in a small 'cup' and the tube moved to cover her cock to the base. The woman then left without saying a word, closing the door and leaving Weiss alone in the dim light of the cramped 'room'.

Things were quiet for several moments, before Weiss squealed as suction suddenly started around her cock and the 'cup' her testicles were nestled in began vibrating. The sensations only got worse when two thin, slick items shot upwards into her ass and pussy, both vibrating gently against her g-spot and prostate.

Immediately, her cock began to leak clear fluid, which ran down the tube and disappeared into the floor, helped along by the suction.

Weiss struggled against her restraints, wanting this to stop, but she couldn't move her limbs an inch. Giving up after pain rushed through her limbs, all the girl formally known as Weiss could do was whimper and whine as pleasure buzzed through her.

Pleasure overtook her, but not to the point that she could cum, she realized that she was being edged. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, fighting not to lose herself, only to open her eyes as she heard something like shutters opening.

Panic filled her as she saw that the 'blinds' that kept the cubicle dark were lifting, exposing her to the rest of the large room.

Humiliation gave way to shock as she saw that every single one of the 'cubes' had another futa in them, bound the same way that she was, all of them panting, moaning, and begging for release as their own 'donations' of pre were being milked from them. Determination filled her. She wouldn't let herself end up like that!

 

Hours Later...

 

“Please! Just let me cum! I'll do anything!” Weiss screamed, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to thrash in her restraints in an attempt to get just a little more friction to finally push over. “Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!”

 

Looking down over their 'cattle', the scientists smiled as they saw how much they were producing. “We'll make quota and then some.” one said softly, getting nods from the others.


	62. Futa Blake And Teasing Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Blake had fantasized about her mom for a long time. Staring at her huge ass, peeking at her while she changed, even sniffing her used panties. Kali knew about it and reciprocated Blake's lust to a point. Blowjobs, assjobs, cunnilingus, but the one thing she'd never do was let her daughter fuck her pussy and that was final. Something she must remind Blake of as she starts tearfully begging for it, barely able to stand her cock being so close to her wet warmth, yet denied entry.

“Please, mom!” Blake begged, her hard cock throbbing in her hand as she looked at her mother's curvaceous form, her golden eyes locked on that plush slit between her naked mother's thighs, a drop of pre leaking out of her tip to fall to the floor between her feet.

Kali gave her daughter a smile, even as she wagged her finger. “You know the rules, Kitten...you can't have my pussy.” she chided as she stepped forwards. “That's the only rule for my help, remember?”

Indeed, Blake remembered. Blake had always had quite an overactive libido during puberty, being a futa and all, and her mother had always been at the forefront of her sexual fantasies. How could she not be?

Her mother generally was lax in dress around the house, wearing a tank top over braless tits that allowed her nipples to poke through even when not hard, and short shorts that might as well have been painted on, the fabric being eagerly devoured by her pussy, both tits and ass rippling and wobbling as she walked about the house.

Her first masturbation session was after she had accidentally seen her mother completely naked, glistening wet from a shower. After that, all bets were off. She stared shamelessly at her ass whenever she bent over, using her scroll to take pictures when she could, peeping on her while she changed through cracks in the door, and rooting through the dirty clothes and taking her worn panties and sniffing at them, using her mother's scent to help her get off.

 

That was how Kali had finally found out, walking in on Blake holding a pair of the panties she had worn the previous day and stroking her hard and leaking cock. Kali would never forget her babies' look of horror as she opened her eyes and saw her.

Blake had trembled terribly as she made her way forward, gently pulling her panties away from her daughter's face and pulling her hand away from her cock, leaving her exposed.

Blake had obviously been terrified of her punishment, tears building in her eyes as her mother gripped her cock, only to gasp in pleasure as her mother began stroking her penis carefully, murmuring loving words in her ears as she came, covering her mother's clothes in her thick cum.

She took deep breaths as she recovered from her orgasm, only for her eyes to widen and still hard cock to twitch as Kali 'tskd' and removed her top and shorts, revealing her nude form to her daughter.

 

After that, her mother sat her down and talked to her about her urges, and promising to help her when she needed it.

So, whenever she needed to cum, her mother took care of her, using her hands, her mouth and tongue, her soft breasts, and her even softer ass. The one place that she was never allowed near was the one place she grew to want the most, her pussy.

 

“We're going to be trying something new today, Kitten.” Kali purred walking up to her daughter and turning around, her ass swaying in her sitting daughter's face. “You're going to fuck my thighs. This is not only to help you, but to ensure that you are capable of following the rules, even during sex.”

Blake's eyes widened in horror. A thighjob? To be so close to what she wanted but her mother constantly denied her? What had she done to earn this punishment? A whimper emerged from her throat as her mother sat down, divinely soft rear on her hips, a thrill of arousal as soft thighs captured her cock between them.

It only became worse when she felt heat on top of her cock. She shivered, knowing what that was...the one thing she was always denied. “Please, mom...” she moaned, trembling as Kali rotated and worked her hips.

All she received was a warm giggle. “Don't worry, Kitten...you'll be empty soon and can continue the rest of your day as normal...”

Blake was in a pleasurable form of hell. She could feel the heat of her mother's pussy, feel wetness starting to coat her cock, making it slide through her mother's thighs so much easier. But she knew what she wanted was so close, all she would have to do was twist her hips slightly as her mother moved...and she would slip right in.

But she also knew the consequences. If she did that, broke the one rule her mother had in place, not only would all of this stop, her mother would lock her in chastity and then tease her for months. Would it truly be worth it?

Thankfully, that question wouldn't have to be answered today, as the pleasure of her mother's thighs and ass caused her to cum, her seed shooting into the air like a geyser before falling back down onto her mother's thighs and legs.

Kali smiled as she slowly stood up, rivers of her daughter's thick seed running down her legs. “You did wonderfully, Kitten. I'm so proud of you.” she whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Blake's forehead, her large tits swallowing the younger faunus' face for a moment. “Take a moment to rest, baby...I'm going to go clean my legs and make us some lunch.”

She turned and walked away, Blake's eyes locking on the wiggling ass with laser precision, determination filling her heart. This was great, but she wanted more. Things would have to change...after she managed to get her breath back.


	63. Futa Weiss Gets Blowjob While Blake And Ruby Are Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Weiss was trying her best not to make sound while Ruby and Blake were sleeping, but it was are when Yang decided to sneak into her bed for a late Blowjob~

“Mnpha!” Weiss whined into her palm as a sucking and slurping sound emerged from underneath her blanket, pleasure emanating from between her legs, a hot mouth and wet tongue wrapped around her hard cock.

How did this happen? She knew that all of them had gone to bed about an hour ago, and Blake's gentle snores and Ruby's murmurs filled the room. Weiss had barely noticed that Yang's louder snores were missing before her bed shifted and her blanket moved.

Head shifting and eyes darting downwards, she saw Yang slipping into her bed with a very mischievous smile on her lips. Before Weiss could hiss out a demand to know what Yang was doing, mortification filled her as the blonde flipped her nightgown up and yanked her panties down, exposing her considerable cock and balls. Her cock, while limp, twitched as the cool air of their dorm room brushed over it, and twitched more as Yang reached out, grabbed it, and began to stroke.

Weiss whimpered as the sensations of her sensitive cock being stroked filled her, only to cover her mouth swiftly as Blake shifted on her bunk, her head turned towards them. There would be no hiding what they were doing if she opened her eyes.

“I'm mad at you, Weiss-Cream...” Yang murmured, stroking her cock. “Not letting me know you had a cock like this...” she ducked her head and kissed Weiss's shaft and balls all over, the tiny smacks sounding like gunfire to Weiss' ears.

Weiss' other hand came up to join her first in covering her mouth and muffling the noise that was coming out of her mouth, in particular the keens that she made when Yang began to lick her heavy balls and along her hard cock.

“You better keep quiet,” Yang murmured against her flesh, the sound just reaching her ears, “otherwise, you'll be the one explaining to Blake and Ruby about what we're doing.” with that ultimatum, Yang had covered herself with the blanket and swallowed her cock.

Weiss sobbed quietly from the pleasure into her hands, doing everything she could to keep her noise down, not wanting to have to explain this to either of her teammates. She whined as Yang bobbed her head up and down, mortification filling her as she realized that Yang wasn't bothering to keep her noises down, almost as if she wanted them to be caught. Weiss trembled on the bed as she began to get close, so close...

“What's wrong, Weiss? Nightmare?” Weiss froze as she heard Ruby's voice next to her, and looked to the side to see her bleary eyed dolt of a partner leaning over the bed and looking at her. Her horror only rose as Yang began bobbing her head harder and whipping her tongue over her tip, rapidly drawing her to the edge.

“I-I'm fine, Ruby! Thanks for checking on me! Go back to sleep!” Weiss managed to squeak, he eyes beginning to scrunch shut at the sides. Ruby stared at her for a moment longer, before nodding and shuffling fully back into her bunk, right as Weiss bit her palm, cumming hard.

Squirt. Squirt. Squirt. Squirt. Squirt. Weiss lost count of how many bursts of seed she released; with Yang sucking her cock the way she was, she might have actually been shooting it all out!

She slumped boneless against her mattress as Yang continued to suck on her even through the afterglow, making her tremble against her bedding.

Finally, Yang pulled back and off with a muted pop, letting her cock finally go limp and flop down against her balls as she came out from beneath the blanket with a wide smile on her face and a bit of frilly white fabric in her hands-Weiss' panties.

“Give those back!” Weiss hissed, reaching out for them, but all Yang did was hold them up out of her reach. “Nah. I think I'll keep them as a souvenir of the night, Weiss-Cream...have a good night!” Yang whispered back with an impish smile, getting off of Weiss bunk and swiftly climbing into her own bunk across the room, leaving Weiss feeling a mixture of fury, relief, and arousal. As she shoved her nightgown down to cover her cock and balls, a fleeting part of her hoped that Yang would do this again...


	64. Ruby, Weiss, And Yang Hypnotize Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Weiss and Yang had a problem. Blake was just too damn oblivious to the fact that her ass was completely massive and that she was showing it off way too much. After weeks of accident teasing that they agreed to hypnotize her to be their entertainment dancing for them, fucking them and everything in between using her ass to the fullest of her abilities.

“Sister, Weiss...” Ruby said seriously, looking at her two teammates who sat with her, “We are here today to speak about something very serious: our teammate, Blake Belladonna. Or more specifically-”

“How oblivious she is with her damn lack of shame!” Yang cried out, tugging on her hair, getting sighs and nods from both her teammates.

Blake's general shamelessness had been a real problem for the three, each of them had seen her, or more specifically, that magnificent ass of hers, naked several times before. Weiss, when she had woken up and seen Blake's blanked pulled up over her rear, exposing it to her eyes.

Ruby had seen it when Blake had been searching underneath her bed for something, wiggling back and forth as she reached whatever it was she had been looking for, swaying like a pendulum.

And Yang had seen it when she had entered the bathroom and Blake had been brushing her teeth at the sink completely naked. She had then grabbed Ruby and Weiss, knowing that something needed to be done about this.

The trio were each pitching tents in their garments as they remembered these incidents, and all three agreed silently that something needed to be done.

Looking at her sister, Yang smiled. “How is your hypnosis training going, Ruby?” she asked, getting a gasp, then wide smile from her younger sister, and a confused look from Weiss. Deciding to explain, Yang elaborated.

“Ruby used to have real problems with bullies, and I couldn't always be there for her, so Ruby learned hypnosis to help make them leave her alone!” Ruby nodded eagerly. “I'm really good, Weiss! Give me ten minutes while awake, or a few minutes while asleep, and I can help change that!”

Weiss looked shocked. “Change her? You dolts, you're talking about changing part of who she is! Why don't we just talk to her about it?” she asked, getting pained looks from the sisters. “We tried.” they chorused.

Despite the conversation, the three couldn't come to an agreement by the time they had to return to the dorm, each upset.

Opening the dorm room, the three stall in place, seeing a naked Blake doing stretches in the middle of the room, her massive ass wobbling, making all three's eyes twitch.

Weiss came to a decision, her cock finally taking hold over her beliefs. Tapping Ruby and Yang on the arms, she nodded significantly, making both smile. Tonight, their problems would be solved.

That night, Ruby crept down from her bed after she was certain that Blake had fallen asleep and moved over to the bed, beginning to whisper in her ears, the feline appendages twitching as her breath washed over them.

She whispered that she liked being naked when in the dorm, got incredibly horny over teasing her teammates, but whenever her teammates stripped in front of her, she would have an overwhelming urge to fuck them if other more pressing matters weren't present. That when a certain trigger was used by her teammates she would immediately go into a subservient state, and only come out of it when the reverse trigger was used.

Her work finished, Ruby climbed back into her bunk and settled into bed, eager for the new day to come.

All three woke earlier than normal, each eager for Blake to awaken and for them to see if Ruby's work took root.

Thankfully, the trio didn't have to wait long before the faunus awoke and shifted, looking uncomfortable before stripping herself of her yakuta, leaving her naked, fully curves jiggling and wobbling as she moved. “Morning, guys. How are you?” she asked sleepily, getting up from the bed and showing that her thighs were beginning to shine already.

Ruby grinned. “We're doing great, Our Little Kitten.” she said, seeing Blake freeze and stand straight, arms behind her back and making her breasts more prominent. “How may I serve you, mistresses?” she asked sultrily, getting grins from all three.

“Dance for us, Blake...show off that beautiful ass of yours.” Yang said, her sleep shorts already tenting.

Blake did so, turning and swaying her rear back and forth, rolling her hips, bouncing it up and down to an invisible beat in her own mind, her thighs getting wetter in time with the tents in Ruby's, Weiss', and Yang's sleeping garments rise.

Shortly, only a few minutes later, the three got off their beds and stripped naked. “Blake, turn around.” Ruby ordered, getting the faunus to do so, who froze and fidgeted heavily as she eyed the three cocks before her.

“Relax, Blake, you're going to be fucking all of us...your ass is going to be dripping with out cum soon enough.”

First was Ruby, who had done the work and had the longest, but most slender cock, spearing her teammates ass and beginning to thrust hard to the hidden faunus' appreciation. Weiss and Yang watched as Ruby pounded Blake hard, before shuddering and moaning, filling her ass with her seed.

Next was Yang, who had a slightly shorter but thicker cock, using short stabbing thrusts into Blake's ass, her hair swaying as she did so, leaving a distressed Weiss waiting for her turn as she pounded the Bellabooty.

Finally, Yang growled, exploding and filling Blake's ass even more, her release mixing with Ruby's and beginning to leak out, pulling herself out with a sigh and smirking at Weiss, who was rubbing her six inch cock. “Your turn.”

Weiss darted forwards, but found herself mortified to find that her cock wasn't long enough to enter Blake's ass. Undeterred, she humped away between the massive cheeks, her cock being swallowed and hidden between the flesh. Having edged herself the entirety of Ruby and Yang fucking her, she lasted less than five minutes before she popped, filling Blake's crack with seed.

Panting, the four sat on the floor, each rubbing Blake's body in some way, the faunus purring from the affection that her mistresses gave her. The trio smiled at each other, happy at how things had changed. For one thing, at the very least, their balls would never be forced to stay full again.


	65. Blake Teases And Ballbusts Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in on Futa Weiss (Vol 1) masturbating with her panties, Blake teases her, asking her if she wants a blowjob while sticking her tongue out. Weiss readily agrees, but right before Blake closes her lips around her cock, she feels a vice grip on her balls. Blake sneers at her for thinking that she would ever want to pleasure a racist Schnee before busting her balls.

Weiss was mortified as Blake stared at her with an unamused look on her face, a hand on her hip, tapping her foot as she awaited an explanation. But what could Weiss say? “Sorry, but I was really horny thinking about you so I grabbed the panties you wore yesterday to jerk off with?”

 

To be fair, Weiss hadn't set out with the intention of doing that. She had been in the dorm and utterly disgusted with the state of it, with her teammates laundry laying on the floor. She had kicked it to the corners of the room, huffing angrily, intent on taking her teammates to task about their habits involving their dirty clothing, when she found them.

A pair of black panties. Silk, lace lined, 'T' back panties. They had to be Blake's, since the back end embroidered with the word 'Belladonna' in gold.

Weiss blushed and her cock twitched violently, growing hard in her panties as she imagined the fabric hugging her black-haired teammate's prodigious rump, the swells of the cheeks pushing against the fabric in an attempt to be free.

She remembered accidentally walking in on her teammate without pants on. That rear end was something worthy of an Adult Entertainer. She had quickly averted her gaze and made her presence known, kindly asking Blake for put some pants on...but she never forgot the image, sometimes(she would forever deny to whomever asked this) pleasuring herself to the memory in the shower.

If anyone were to ask her what possessed her to pick them up, she wouldn't know. If anyone asked her what possessed her to remove her skirt, drop her own panties, and sit on her bunk, wrapping the black silk around her porcelain shaft, she would have no answer either.

But that didn't stop her from pumping the panties up and down her flesh, moaning as she imagined the same silk hugging Blake's womanly core the very day before.

She leaned back, moaning unabashedly as the delicate silk brushed across the skin of her shaft, her other hand moving down and cupping her balls, gently drawing her fingertips over her filled orbs, not wanting to go too fast and waste her orgasm.

She knew that her teammates were going to be busy for the time being, the brute and dolt going to play or something, whatever children like them did, while Blake was going to be in the library looking through Beacon's books.

Her mind went back to that day, seeing Blake's rear wiggle back and forth, a gentle ripple among the fleshy cheeks as she moved. She could feel herself beginning to leak her pre into the silk of the panties, and knew that she would have to hide them and clean them separately, otherwise...well, best not to think of it.

It would not be hard for Blake to figure out how her panties had cum all over them when only one of her roommates had a penis and testes.

She moaned low, a skill she picked up while growing up in the Schnee household. The lectures she would have gotten if caught! She shook herself from the bad memories, wanting nothing more than to enjoy this. It had been too long since she had gotten relief.

So entranced in her rising pleasure, Weiss failed to heart the door opening and closing, but she certainly heard the loud gasp and thud of a heavy object hitting the floor, making her blue eyes snap open in horror.

Standing in the middle of the room was Blake, who had a look of shock on her face, which quickly was giving way to disapproval and anger.

 

Blake walked through the hallways, feeling content for the first time in a while. She had gotten away from the White Fang and...him, she had been admitted to Beacon, and two out of three of her teammates were actually tolerable, even if one was energetic, and the other was...Yang.

They were good people, of that she was certain after getting to know them, they just needed to be taken in small doses until she got more used to them.

She had just left the library after finding a new book to read, and was heading back to the dorm to start it...she just hoped that Schnee wasn't there, the one cloud in the otherwise perfectly sunny sky that was her life right now.

The white-haired girl was arrogant, spiteful, condescending, and racist. Her only good character trait was her work ethic...too bad that she only used it to attempt to brown nose the teachers and make other student's lives miserable, remembering darkly as in their first class with Port how she had actually shouted at Ruby, who was only giving her proper advice.

She shook her head as she reached Team RWBY's dorm, pulling out her key and inserting it into the lock, twisting it and then opening the door and stepping inside.

As she closed the door and turned towards the bed, she gasped, her grip on her new novel going slack and the book tumbling out of her fingers, lading on the floor with a thud.

Weiss Schnee...had a dick. It was an...okay size, but nothing like some of the Faunus she had seen before when they were tending injuries or having to take communal showers together. Her balls were of better size, but still had nothing on any male Faunus or Futa Blake knew.

As the Schnee's eyes snapped open and looked her way in horror, Blake felt a mix of amusement and anger.

Amusement, due to the fact that Schnee was finally feeling what so many Faunus felt when they heard her family name...and anger due to the fact that she was soiling her favorite pair of panties with her filthy seed! “What are you doing, Weiss?!” she demanded.

She placed her hand on her hip and started tapping her foot, awaiting an answer and taking a perverse pleasure in seeing the panicked look on her face. After several seconds with no answer, she raised an eyebrow. “Well? I'm waiting, Weiss.”

 

Weiss' heart felt as though it was about to erupt from her chest...yet her cock remained as hard as ever, perhaps even more so, throbbing violently in her hand and against the silk.

She licked her lips. “I...I'm sorry, Blake...I know that there is no excuse for my behavior...” what should she tell the girl? That her butt was constantly on her mind? That she had dreamed about making Blake hers?

“I don't want excuses, Weiss. I want the truth.” a new splurt of pre shuttled from the head of her cock, staining the silk more. Swallowing, Weiss decided to just tell her, and hope that this didn't turn out badly.

“I...it was a multitude of things, Blake...” Weiss squeaked out, “I...always thought you were beautiful, and one day I saw your...your...butt...and...” she mumbled, trailing off and flushing darkly as Blake's eyebrow raised higher.

 

Blake found herself darkly amused. So, Schnee was attracted to her, huh? Oh, if only the little racist knew that she was lusting after a Faunus...but, a smirk formed on her face. But, she could have fun with this. She was thankful she had worn a sexy pair of panties today...

Reaching down and hooking her thumbs into her shorts. “My ass turns you on, does it?” she asked, making her voice sultry as she began to slowly tug her shorts down, moving one side down a bit, the other following, being sure to sway and wiggle her hips to entice the Schnee, beginning to turn.

 

Weiss' eyes widened as Blake turned around, tilting her upper body forwards to push her rear towards her as she wiggled that bum and tugged her shorts down, slowly bringing those beautiful cheeks into her view.

Mechanically, Weiss' hand moved again, the intense feelings in her cock only getting stronger as she now had a visual aid to entice her, the white-haired girl whimpered as the shorts moved over the bare curve of Blake's rear. She was wearing a thong, the thin piece of string swallowed up between the jiggly cheeks.

 

Blake grinned to herself. This was too easy, she thought in amused, shaking her ass a bit as her shorts dropped to the floor. She bent forwards, using what her mother gave her and placing her hands on slightly bent knees and popping her hips and shaking her ass, shamelessly twerking her ass.

 

Weiss whimpered as Blake started to dance for her, shaking and bouncing her wide cheeks, the flesh slapping against one another as they struck, beginning to stroke herself faster, feeling herself getting closer and closer to coating the panties around her shaft in a thick glaze of cum.

 

Turning her head, she knew that she had to stop Weiss before she had to throw away her panties due to them being soiled. Stopping and spinning, she placed a teasing smile on her face.

“Now, now, don't waste that load, Weiss...wouldn't you rather release it somewhere else?” she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, wiggling it. Her smile widened when Weiss froze, nodding fiercely. 'Got her.'

 

Weiss watched with wide eyes as Blake walked towards her, swinging her hips, her cock throbbing heavily within her palm.

Reaching her, Blake knelt and reached out, gently moving her hands, taking some ribbon and tying them together, giving her a sultry grin. “Keep them there.” she whispered, before removing the panties from her and revealing the entirety of her cock to the dark-haired girl.

While this was more debauched than what Weiss was expecting for her first sexual experience, she wasn't going to complain.

 

Blake smirked, though her prey likely thought it was something resembling a sultry grin. Now that her hands were tied, she wouldn't be able to stop her from keeping the filthy racist pervert from ever enjoying certain parts of her body again.

Reaching up, she playfully stroked her prey's inner thighs with her fingernails, getting the muscles to bunch up, before gently cupping the heavy orbs hanging underneath the shaft, rubbing them with her thumbs, getting stilted whimpers out of her.

 

Now, time for action.

 

Weiss watched as Blake leaned down, licking her lips as she neared the head of her cock. Blake was so close she could feel her warm breath brushing her skin. She closed her eyes, preparing for bliss to take her...only to tense as a horrific pain erupted in her balls, bad enough that tears rand down her face.

Eyes snapping open, she looked down and saw Blake's golden eyes staring up at her, narrowed to almost slits. “I can't believe you would think I would willingly pleasure a racist, self-entitled little girl like you.” she sneered.

Before Weiss could open her mouth to say something, anything, the pain in her balls became so excruciating that a soundless shriek of agony escaped her before she passed thankfully out.

 

Blake sneered, squeezing Weiss' testicles tightly. “...pathetic...” she murmured. She hadn't even broken them yet, and the girl passed out? She shook her head. Time to finish the job, and make sure that Schnee didn't create children as bad as she was. She squeezed tighter...

POP!

Blake smiled in satisfaction as the orbs in her hands collapsed, Weiss' unconscious face contorting in agony as wads of thick seed spurted from her slit, landing on Weiss' belly in a futile attempt to impregnate someone willing before it was too late.

Blake didn't stop, twisting her hands and scrunching her fingers together, destroying any chance whatsoever of healing or repair.

Releasing the ruined flesh and moving back, Blake smiled at her handiwork, before looking down at her hands with a frown. She needed to wash them...then, it was time to read her book.


	66. Blake Wrecks Weiss For Interrupting Her Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #1 of team RWBY, Blake loves reading above all else and also has a 12 inch cock and isn't afraid to mercilessly use it on anyone dumb enough to interrupt her while she is reading her favorite book. Ruby told her sister this, but forgot to tell poor Weiss.

Blake sighed in content as she read the newest volume of Ninjas of Love. She had managed to be lucky enough to score a pre-release copy, and had been reading it very intently since she woke up this morning, even forgoing breakfast.

Ruby had taken one look and gave her a smile and nod, before warning her sister to steer clear of Blake, knowing of what lay tucked in her panties, as well as the fact that she was more than willing to use it on anyone who interrupted her. However, the Rose hadn't been able to find Weiss, but she figured that her partner wouldn't be stupid enough to bother Blake, right?

The large bulge in Blake's panties twitched and began to grow as she turned the page, her cock popping out and stretching across her belly as she read about one of the prisoners being 'interrogated' for information regarding their clan's plans. Reaching down, she began to idly rub the long shaft with her right hand, her eyes taking in the words as she got closer and closer to-

Blake was ripped from her immersion as the door slammed open and shut, a ranting Weiss entering the room and stomping towards her bunk, muttering darkly about “blonde dunces” under her breath.

Angered at being interrupted, Blake marked her place in her book and set it on the bed, shrugging off her Yakuta and revealing her body, tugging down her panties as well, releasing her plum sized balls from their confinement as she walked over to the still ranting Schnee, who didn't realize the danger that she was in.

Reaching her, Blake shoved her over her bunk, seizing her skirt and tearing it off, revealing frilly, virginal white panties, which were also yanked off, leaving the Schnee bottomless, perky rear and hairless slit exposed.

Weiss turned back, fury on her face, only for it to change to agony and a pained screech to escape her lips as Blake violently shoved her cock into her unprepared pussy.

Blake moaned as she moved herself in an out of the tight hole, though she frowned when she bumped into an obstruction that prevented her entire cock from being sheathed inside. With a quiet snarl, Blake pulled her hips back and slammed them forwards.

Weiss shrieked as her womb was entered, the head of Blake's cock slamming into the back of her baby chamber, feeling as though it was being shoved up into her stomach. If she had been able to gather the strength to look underneath her, she would have seen a tubular bulge moving through her lower body.

Blake growled in pleasure, her balls already set to release from the teasing that she did to herself over the time she had been reading, and the tight seal around her head and shaft only driving her further into the spiral of pleasure. With a heavy groan, she slammed herself to the hilt and her balls tensed, shooting out their payload into Weiss womb.

Weiss groaned in pain as she felt her stomach ache, unable to see that it was swelling from Blake's release.

Blake gently rolled her hips as she emptied, but she was nowhere near done. There was another hole for her to take, just to make sure that the message that she didn't like being interrupted sank in...her eyes widened as when she pulled her cock out, Weiss' womb actually followed, before popping off and her seed leaking from the prolapsed flesh.

Blake stared at it for a moment, before shrugging and moving up, pressing her cock against the much smaller, tighter hole that hid between her buttocks.

Weiss was in torment, attempting to gather the strength to something other than breathe, but she stilled as she felt something between the cheeks of her rear. As she turned her head to look, an agonizing burning filled her as her ass was spread wide and having the air pounded clear out of her lungs.

Blake groaned at the ruthless tightness that surrounded her dick, the squeeze attempting to coax out her seed already, moments after her first orgasm. She slammed herself into Weiss' wonderful ass, inwardly hoping that Weiss interrupted her again, so she could feel this good again.

Weiss was loosing herself, a mixture of unbridled agony and unwanted pleasure flowing through her form. She didn't know what had caused this to happen, and her rapidly breaking mind couldn't comprehend what may have been the catalyst.

Picking up speed, Blake slammed into Weiss' ass, sighing in relief as she came again, her balls tensing and emptying again, into Weiss' ass this time. She rocked her hips, getting out every drop of seed she could, before pulling herself out, not surprised when a long pink tube followed, hanging out like a meaty tail, draping across Weiss' prolapsed womb.

Grabbing Weiss' ponytail, she cleaned off her cock before leaving her broken teammate gurgling brokenly on the bed as she moved back over to the bed and grabbed her book, lying back down and continuing where she had left off, knowing that if she got aroused again, there was still one hole of Weiss' that she hadn't used...


	67. Summer Rose Magic Markers RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer was loving spending time with her daughters and the rest of their team. As she relaxed under the umbrella looking at all four of them enjoy the beach that Summer smiled as she decided that it was time for some fun. Pulling out some paper and pulling out a maker that Summer started writing down something and watch the chaos unfold.

Summer Rose smiled as she stretched out underneath the large beach umbrella. She had been invited to the beach by her daughters and their two friends/teammates, and she would admit, it felt great to be out of the house. Watching the four play in the surf, she felt a bit of mischievous glee fill her at the fun she could have.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a small book and a marker...a magic marker. A grin filled her face at what she was about to do.

Opening her book, she began rapidly writing. 'Any And All People Will Ignore Anything And Everything That Happens To Summer Rose, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, And Weiss Schnee, Even If They Appear To Be Watching Intently.' she grinned as the other people there's eyes suddenly glossed over them, even if they were seemingly looking right at them.

Once she was sure that the order took, she grinned, removing her bikini and allowing herself to tan fully, before looking back to the four girls, pondering what to write next. 'Well Dust, how about a show?' she thought, going back to the paper and beginning to write again.

'Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, And Weiss Schnee All Lose Their Bikinis And Feel As Though Every Eye Is On Them, Even Though Only Summer Rose Notices. Despite This, They Cannot Cover Up Their Bodies In Any Way.' her grin widened as she heard four shrieks of shock and dismay, and picked up her scroll and recorded the four standing in the surf looking mortified.

Quickly, she began to scribble more down. 'Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, And Weiss Schnee Are Greatly Aroused Being Naked In Front Of Others, Particularly Summer Rose.' she could see the red in their cheeks changing from embarrassment to arousal, and her keen eyes could see wetness that wasn't water clinging to their thighs. Finally, she wrote one last thing down as she set her scroll up in a holder in the umbrella to get the best view.

'Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, And Weiss Schnee Are Incredibly Attracted To Summer Rose, And Will Happily Make Her Cum As Much As She Wants In Full View Of Everyone Around Them.' she capped the marker and hid it and the book at the bottom of her beach bag as she watched in eagerness as the four girls looked at her naked body in adoration, almost tripping over themselves to get to her, licking their lips as they looked over her naked body.

Summer barely managed to nod before the four pounced, Blake and Weiss attaching themselves to her nipples, and Ruby and Yang spreading her legs and eagerly licking away at her core, making the Elder Rose moan and close her eyes, simply enjoying what was happening to her. She would fix the girls back later...her hips bucked as her daughter's tongues flicked over her love button. Maybe.


	68. Summer Rose Needs A Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a mother was a hard job and that job sometimes took a lot out her personal time. Seeing that her mother was looking tired and backed up that Ruby and Yang decided to help her. Getting a milking machine that they hooked Summer up in the middle of the night and turned it on letting her dream as she emptied her heavy swollen balls.

“Ruby, Yang, welcome home!” Summer was overjoyed that her adult daughters had come home for a visit from Beacon, having been alone with only Zwei for company while the girls had gone to Beacon. The two had been here for several days already, but it was like nothing had changed since the two had gone to Beacon.

Over the past few days of the visit, Summer had been rushing around, baking cookies, cooking dinner, just generally being the “Super Mom” that the two young woman always claimed that she was. The blonde and younger Rose were happy as they visited their mother, the past few months seeming so much longer to them.

“Thanks, mom!” Ruby chirped, hugging her mother. The two sisters had spent the day going around Patch, seeing their neighbors again for the first time in months. As Ruby hugged her mother, her knee gently slipped between her legs and gently nudged something soft, making Summer tremble against her younger daughter. Ruby blinked. “Are...are you okay, mom?”

Summer smiled brightly, but both daughters could see the slight strain on her face. “I'm fine, Little Rose. Now come on, I have some fresh cookies that just came out of the oven!” she said, before turning and heading back into the house.

It said something about Ruby's worry when she didn't dash immediately into the house to consume her mother's cookies, but instead shared a look with her older sister. “Did mom seem...stressed to you too?” she asked, getting a firm nod from the busty blonde.

Yang, being the elder of the two sisters, knew that their mother sacrificed a lot for them, time for herself, energy...now it looked like she hadn't been taking care of herself either. Summer was a futa, just like Ruby, and if she was anything like Ruby, she got stressed and pained when she hadn't gotten release in a while. Yang shuddered as she remembered Ruby crying in their dorm bathroom while cupping herself after their first two weeks at Beacon. She couldn't let that happen to their mother!

“Ruby...she's going through what you went through after two weeks in Beacon.” she knew that Ruby made the correlation when her little sister's silver eyes widened, her mouth dropping in horror. She shivered as she remembered that hellish ache, the pain in her balls that was all-encompassing. It had been a close thing emptying her balls, as even brushing them by accident had been agonizing. It had taken Yang holding her while her cock was sucked with a milking machine to keep her from screaming in pain.

Her eyes lit up as the answer literally went through her mind. “Yang! We can rent a milker, like you used on me!” she whispered excitedly. Yang blinked, before a slow grin spread across her face. “That could work...but we would have to come up with a way to make sure mom doesn't fight it. You know she'll insist that she's fine. She just did.”

Ruby grinned. “Just leave that to me!” she chirped. “Now, we should get inside, otherwise mom will get worried!”

Entering their modest home, the sisters spent the rest of the day with their mother, telling her everything about their experiences at Beacon, their classes, their friends, and any and all things that might interest the elder Rose.

What Summer didn't know was that while Ruby was eagerly telling her about the time Weiss nearly set her hair on fire, Yang was texting the local rental place and getting a milker put on hold for her to pick up tomorrow.

As the sun dropped below the horizon and the broken moon began to rise, the three headed to their beds, Ruby and Yang, happy that they had come up with a plan to help their mother, Summer...

 

Summer groaned as she lay on her bed, legs splayed open so she didn't squish her swollen balls. She had lied to Ruby earlier; she had had to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid crying out when her little Rose's knee had gently nudged her heavy, aching sack. Reaching down, she brushed her fingers across the heated skin, cringing at the mixed signals of pain and pleasure that filled her. She couldn't masturbate, especially now, she would be far too loud...she would just have to wait until weeks end when the girls went back to Beacon...she ignored the tiny little part of her mind whispering that she wouldn't make it that long before bursting.

 

The next morning, the three had a late breakfast, Summer sleeping in due to her difficulty falling asleep due to the incredible pain in her balls. She had been properly apologetic, but Ruby and Yang waved it off, saying that she needed her sleep and that they were fine.

Over the meal, Summer asked if the pair had any plans that day or if they were going to stay home. Both smiled and said that they only had one errand to run, but after that, they were all hers for the day. Despite herself, Summer blushed faintly at the innuendo, her hormone addled mind envisioning her daughters servicing, and being serviced by, her cock. She shook herself, taking a deep breath so she didn't do anything stupid due to her needs.

 

As her daughters left to get their errand done, Summer pondered what to do. She didn't know how long it would take, so she couldn't try and empty herself any...not to mention she knew that the smell of her backed up speed would stay in the air for a long period of time, and she didn't want or need that embarrassment.

So, instead she puttered around the home, doing her best to forget the aching between her thighs as she cleaned the few things that needed to be; the dishes from last night, the living room, the hallway, and finally, the laundry.

Summer hummed a happy tune as she loaded the washing machine, separating her daughter's clothes, blushing brightly as she reached their undergarments. More than anything, this was a sign that her babies had grown up into young women.

Instead of the plain panties they had worn growing up, they both wore far more risque pairs now. Ruby's was red and made of lace trimmed silk, with a pouch like area to hold her balls and cock, while Yang's pair were incredibly skimpy. The pair she held was made almost entirely of a yellow gossamer like material, the only place that couldn't outright be seen through was the gusset that covered her pussy.

Summer held a pair in either hand, staring at them for several long moments. Licking her lips, Summer jolted a bit when she realized that she was raising her hands, and by extension, the panties, towards her face.

'No...' she thought as they came closer, 'Bad Summer, bad!' even closer, 'They're your daughters!' her hands still continued up, despite her attempts to stop herself. She moaned as the soft pieces of material pressed against her face, covering her nose. Instead of pulling them away, she inhaled deeply, moaning as the scents of her daughters filled her nose.

Ruby was fresh rose petals, with the salty tang of musk from her cock and balls. Yang was the spicy warmth of cinnamon, with the more delicate perfume of a full woman. As she took another deep draw of their scents, she was forced to drop the panties, clutching at herself in agony as her balls throbbed. She gripped the base of her cock tightly, feeling a glob of her cum spurt out into panties. 'Gods...I'm such a terrible mother...' she bemoaned, her free hand moving down and gently rubbing her balls, despite the pain.

After a minute of clutching at herself, the pain faded, and taking a deep breath, Summer straightened up and removed her hands, shivering as she felt more of her cum leak out of her cock and stain her panties with the sticky fluid. She sighed, her hands slipping under her dress and pulling her own panties down (similar to Ruby's, only white in color..although they were very wet in the middle, the helmet of her cock showing through the wet fabric. Her balls, normally the size of small plums, had swollen to the size of large grapefruit, making her normally sizable cock look tiny in comparison.

Placing her panties in the load of laundry next to her daughters', Summer's dress fluttered back down, and she shivered as the soft fabric brushed against her lower half. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Summer continued to fill the washing machine, her cock twitching as her dress rubbed her shaft and balls.

A blush formed on her face as her cock grew and bulged outwards, tenting the fabric of her white dress, the color turning darker as her cock leaked her pre freely, being smeared across the inside of her dress as she moved. Looking down at it, she groaned, knowing that it would have to be washed too. Glancing around, she was thankful as she saw her Robe hanging up on a hook; she rarely wore it anymore after the girls had gone to Beacon, but she would need it now.

With a sigh, she pulled her dress over her head and off, revealing her large breasts, with only the slightest sag from breastfeeding Ruby as a baby. She caught a sniff of her own leaking as the sticky fabric passed her nose, making her shiver. She had to stay strong...she couldn't embarrass herself or her daughters like that.

Turning on the washer and grabbing her robe and throwing it on, she tied it tightly around herself, before heading back to her room in order to change into a new dress...after wiping herself dry first.

 

Ruby and Yang returned about twenty minutes later with their supplies for the night. Yang was carrying the milking machine on her back (they had wisely opted for the extra-large container), while Ruby held a box of their mother's favorite chocolates...with the addition of a minor amount of sleeping medication added to them. If she ate one or two, there would be no problem, but with the way that their mother ate these caramels? She would be unconscious within an hour, and sleep throughout the entire night.

“I'll meet you inside, Ruby. Keep mom preoccupied!” Yang murmured, heading around to the backdoor, which was closer to the stairs and their bedroom, where they would hide the milker until their mother fell asleep and they could help her. Ruby nodded, opening the front door and entering, loudly announcing her presence. “WE'RE HOME!!” she called out, looking around to see if her mother was anywhere near the entrance of their home.

After a moment, she faintly heard her mother's voice. “Hi, girls, I'm in the bathroom, will be out shortly!” Ruby smiled, and quickly gestured to Yang to move when she saw her poke her head out from the kitchen; the normally loud blonde took off silently, moving up the stairs quickly and into their bedroom, closing the door behind her just as Ruby heard the telltale click of their upstairs bathroom door.

“Hey, mom, how are you doing?” she asked, hiding the chocolates behind her back while she waited for her mother to come back downstairs. She noticed that her mother had changed from her sundress to a skirt and blouse, although her keen eyes could see her mother's bulge standing out prominently against the fabric.

“Welcome home, little Rose...I'm doing okay. Where's your sister?” Summer asked, coming down the stairs and looking around for the blonde.

“She went to our room for a moment to put her own purchase away. But don't worry about that, here! We got these for you!” she revealed the box of drugged chocolates to her mother, whose eyes lit up.

“Aw, thank you, baby! Those will be a wonderful dessert! I made one of your favorites, stew!” Ruby squeed as Summer took the candy from her, bouncing in place slightly. She darted up the stairs, squealing. “Yang, mom made her special stew!”

Summer smiled softly, glad that even as she had grown into an adult, Ruby still maintained that childish innocence that drew people to her.

 

Dinner was entertaining, the pair of sisters telling their mother of everything that happened that morning while they were out, how several people had stopped them and spoken to them about what had happened while they were gone, how Zwei had chased several squirrels and Ruby had needed to use her Semblance to catch him, and how busy the stores had been.

“How was your morning mom?” Yang asked, surprised to see a light flush on her mother's cheeks. “It...it wasn't anything special, dear. I simply did some things around the house, laundry and the like.”

Summer was cursing herself for remembering the laundry incident, her cock swelling underneath her skirt as she remembered the scents of her daughters, her balls throbbing and reminding her of their ever present desire to be emptied.

 

“Are...are you okay, mom? You seem...tired.” both Ruby and Yang knew what it was, but they weren't going to broadcast it to their mother. Both took a small sense of amusement seeing the flush darken, her cheekbones turning a rosy pink.

“I'm fine!” she squeaked out, praying that her cock would go down before she was forced to stand. Finishing their dinners, Ruby stood and grabbed the Strawberry Ice Cream from the freezer, and handed her mother the caramels that they had 'obtained' as she scooped large helpings of ice cream into three bowls for them.

 

Dessert was comfortable, although both Ruby and Yang were anxious as their mother made her way through the chocolates, watching as she ate one after the other. They smiled, knowing that they would have all night to make sure that their mother was empty and relaxed.

Finishing up and moving back to the living room, the trio made small talk, Ruby and Yang hiding smiles as Summer yawned several times, covering her mouth. “I don't know why...I'm so...tired...” she murmured, her eyes fluttering, before she slumped over in her chair, snoring softly.

 

Ruby and Yang smiled at each other, both standing, Yang moving over and picking up her mother and Ruby rushing upstairs and darting into their bedroom to get the milker while Yang carefully carried their mother upstairs to her bed.

As Yang entered the bedroom, her ears picked up the wheels of the milker rolling behind her, as well as Ruby's cheerful hums. She chuckled as she lay their mother on top of the sheets, reaching out and carefully unbuttoning her blouse, opening it and revealing that their mother apparently never wore bras at home, her perky tits exposed, her pink nipples tightening as the cooler air of the room washed over them.

Carefully, she slipped the shirt off of Summer's torso, before carefully reaching out and unzipping her skirt and sliding it off, making both daughter's eyebrow's raise. Apparently their mother had decided to go commando today.

Her cock was half hard, sticking outwards before her. Yang whistled low as she saw the utterly massive size that her balls had swollen to. “Damn, its a good thing that we got the milker...mom looks like she's about to pop...” Yang murmured, as Ruby crawled onto the bed, pulling the suction hose along with her. The auburn haired daughter winced. “Yeah, good thing...” she whispered, although why they were speaking quietly, she didn't know.

Both Ruby and Yang lay on their mother's sides, Yang taking the hose and holding it while Ruby reached out and began to stroke her mother's cock, shivering as she felt the hot flesh grow harder and firmer, quickly beginning to leak a clear, sticky fluid onto Ruby's hand.

Carefully, Yang slid the suction tube down their mother's cock as Ruby moved her hand away, reaching back and flicking the switch, turning it on. The motor buzzed quietly, a sucking sound filling the room as it began to rhythmically pull.

Much to their shock, Summer arched almost immediately, gasping in her sleep as her balls jumped, white filling the clear tube and streaking down to the end, falling into the collection tank.  
“Oh, wow...” Ruby murmured, looking at her mother's cock and balls as they trembled, before she turned and whispered into her ear. “That's it, mom...let it all out. How long have you been holding back?” she asked, rubbing her mother's belly.

 

Summer moaned loudly as her cock was sucked. She dared not open her eyes, she had just humiliatingly popped off into orgasm the moment that her daughter's tongues touched her cock, spraying their faces with her thick seed.

Even as her cock was sucked powerfully, quickly sending her spiraling towards another orgasm, she could hear Ruby's voice. “That's it, mom...let it all out. How long have you been holding back?”

Summer sobbed out in pleasure as she came again, just as hard, the bliss of her balls finally emptying mixing with the overly sensitive feeling of her cock being worked over after already cumming. She trembled on her bed as her cock was being sucked, and sucked, and sucked...it felt like the girls were attempting to drain everything that made her her directly out of her cock!

 

Ruby was concerned for a moment when her mother sobbed, but realized it was one of pleasure, just like when she had been attached to the milker back in her second week at Beacon and milked herself. Her cock and balls jumped again as more of her cum streamed down into the collection tank.

Both Yang and Ruby soothed their mother as they watched her cum and her swollen balls slowly shrink over a period of several hours, the collection tank of the milker getting fuller and fuller, almost capping off when Summer's balls finally reached a healthy size and Yang turned it off, pulling the suction tube off, the cum still in the tube flooding back out and splattering onto Summer's belly, cock and balls.

Reaching out and dipping a finger into the pool of sticky fluid, Ruby brought it up to her mouth, tasting her mother on her tongue. She hummed as the bittersweet flavor washed over her tongue, her own cock twitching in her panties.

“Come on, Ruby, let's get to bed; mom would be mortified for us to be here when she wakes up.” Yang said, gathering the milker, now significantly heavier, and beginning to wheel it out of the room.

Ruby stood and took one final look at her mother, sleeping, cum covered, and gently snoring with a relaxed look on her face. She smiled, leaning down and kissing Summer on the cheek. “Love you, mom. Sweet dreams.” she whispered, turning and leaving he room, missing the soft smile that formed on her mother's face.

 

The next morning was interesting, Summer was mortified at the fact she woke up covered in cum, but rationalized that it was surprising that it hadn't happened earlier. She still couldn't look either of her daughters in the eye, particularly after seeing the indulgent smiles and twinkling eyes, with Yang asking if she had good dreams the previous night. She must have moaned loud enough for both of them to hear...

But there was another reason that she wouldn't look at Ruby or Yang, and it wasn't embarrassment. She still remembered her dream...with both of them tending to her cock...licking and sucking it...draining her of cum. But there was no way that happened...right?


	69. Valkos Futa Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkos(Pyrrha/Nora) with massive ass, futa four arms on the futa, four balls, anal, pet play and both!faunas?

“Are you sure about this, Nora?” Pyrrha asked, her tone nervous as she looked over the form of her girlfriend/lover, although her concern didn't stop her arousal at all, her hard cock sticking straight out in front of her, throbbing as she looked over Nora's body. Her feathery hair, a sign of her faunus heritage as a Phoenix faunus, twitched at her nerves

The other futa was naked, collar around her neck, four arms folded underneath her full breasts to accentuate them, her own hard cock having a ring at the base and a pink condom stretched over it, her four balls swollen to the size of large oranges from backed up seed. Nora smiled at Pyrrha, her tail wagging slightly, although it was strained. “Pyrrha, do you think I would willingly allow this,” she gestured down with her chin, “if I wasn't sure about letting you do it?” she asked.

Pyrrha sighed softly, her nerves settling. That was true, the German Shepard faunus was quite notorious for making it very difficult for anyone who tried to force her into doing something that she didn't want to do. Taking a deep breath, she settled herself, opening her emerald eyes, which hardened as she looked at the kneeling Valkyrie.

“Now, pet,” she began, her voice firm, making Nora shiver in front of her, “You are going to service my cock and balls...if you do a good job, I will make sure that you are rewarded with pleasure of your own...okay, sweetie?”

Nora nodded, releasing a little bark, knowing that right now, she wasn't allowed to speak. She lowered herself onto all six, making sure to wag her tail, and her wide plump butt, knowing that Pyrrha got off even harder seeing that.

 

Pyrrha shivered as Nora neared her cock and heavy set of four balls, just as swollen as Nora's, sniffing the long tube of flesh before burying her nose into her forward set of balls, taking deep sniffs, making her cock throb mightily. “Good girl...now, why don't you take a taste?” she said softly, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

 

Nora whimpered as Pyrrha's musk filled her lungs, her own cock twitching between her thighs, her backed up balls aching, begging her to be emptied, for any sort of relief. Taking a deep breath, she focused on what was in front of her; Pyrrha's massive cock and large balls carrying her thick, syrupy seed. Hearing her 'Owner' give her an order, Nora gave her balls a silent promise that they would be tended to, before extending her tongue and licking a long stripe up the shaft of flesh before her.

 

Pyrrha moaned, reaching down and running her fingers through Nora's hair. “Good puppy...” she husked out, feeling exquisite pleasure as Nora began licking her cock in long swaths of her tongue. “You know how to make me feel good...don't forget my balls, baby...”

 

Nora listened to her owner's words, her tongue moving down and roaming over the heavy orbs, her tongue almost burning from the salty musk that cloaked the textured muscle. A moan filled her chest as well, her cock throbbing heavily as she lapped at Pyrrha's balls, making sure that her tail still wagged, her ass accentuating it, the thicc flesh wobbling.

 

Pyrrha moaned, a drop of her pre forming at the tip of her cock, the pleasure from both Nora's tongue and the sight of her ass wobbling and shaking driving her closer and closer to her first orgasm. “Such a good puppy...” she murmured, rubbing the Valkyrie behind her ear, getting a bright happy spark from turquoise eyes. “Doing so well, my lovely puppy...” she praised, seeing her massive butt and tail wag faster and faster. Pyrrha closed her eyes, knowing that if she kept staring, she would lose it, far faster than she wanted.

 

Nora looked up at her owner, a sense of mischievous glee filling her. Acting quickly, she abandoned Pyrrha's heavy balls and moved up, capturing the tip of her cock in her mouth and licking the tip wildly, sucking every few seconds, getting a wild, pleasure filled cry from her as she arched up, shoving more of that thick spear of flesh into her mouth.

 

Pyrrha grit her teeth as her balls quivered, her fingers curling in Nora's hair and sternly tugging it. “Bad puppy! You wait for orders!” she managed to snap, but her heavy breathing and hooded, lust-filled eyes told Nora how she truly felt. “Turn around, ass towards me. I was going to let you taste me, but you've gone and blown that treat today...” she heard Nora whine as she removed her cock from the orange-haired girl's heavenly mouth, but remained firm.

Slowly, Nora turned, steadying herself on her four hands and her knees, bracing herself for what was to come. Between her massive ass cheeks peek out a red bulbous knob, etched with a gold carving of Pyrrha's personal symbol. Licking her lips, Pyrrha reached out and gently toyed with it, getting whimpers from the German Shepard faunus.

“Now, if you can be good while I have my fun, I will let you cum too...but only if you are on your best behavior. Understood, puppy?” she asked sternly, her lips twitching into a smile as Nora's tail wagged, her rear jiggling from the force of the appendage.

Pyrrha chuckled. “Good puppy.” she whispered, removing the custom butt plug from the cleaned and lubricated hole and setting it aside, before kneeling closer and using her own four hands to grip her puppy tightly, two of her hands sliding around to cup and squeeze her plump tits, fingers twisting her stiff little nipples, while her secondary hands gripped Nora's hips tightly as she brought the tip of her cock to the loosened hole between her plump buttocks.

“Ready, puppy?” she asked, this being the last time she would ask Nora if she was okay until the end of their playtime. She received an affirmative “Ruff!” in response, along with an ass way, the heavy cheeks slapping against her cock. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. “Easy, puppy, let me get in, okay?” another bark answered her, and Nora stilled.

Licking her lips, Pyrrha pushed her hips forwards, slowly but surely sinking into her pet's tight heat.

 

Pyrrha moaned and Nora whined as they joined, Pyrrha's thick cock sinking to the base into Nora's hole, her balls gently slapping against her pet's. Pyrrha grit her teeth, feeling her cock twitch and release a glob of her seed into Nora's ass. She took several deep breaths, refusing to blow before she had made Nora cum. Drawing upon her steel will, she began to roll her hips, shuddering at the blissful feelings that enveloped her cock as it sawed back and forth between the jiggly cheeks, which rippled wonderfully every time Pyrrha's hips struck her.

 

Nora whined and whimpered, squeezing and clawing at their sheets, cock trembling as she came without cumming, felt ecstasy without any form of release, her balls trying to empty without any leaving. She gave a few distressed barks, wagging her tail a bit more fiercely, hoping that her owner would recognize her need.

 

Indeed, Pyrrha did, chuckling softly. “Don't worry, my precious puppy...” she murmured as she rolled her hips back and forth, eyes locked on the swaying and rippling backside her hips were crashing into, along with the rapidly wagging tail. “I haven't forgotten you or your needs...I always take care of you, don't I?” she asked, her secondary right hand abandoning Nora's hip to move between her thighs, alternating between palming and stroking the rubber coated cock and moving down to rub and gently play with Nora's hanging balls, feeling their heft. “Hmm, you've been such a good puppy, letting yourself get so backed up for me...I gave you several chances to let some of this out, but you never took one...I'm so proud of you.”

 

Nora moaned as her aching balls were fondled, knowing that if the didn't have that damnable rind around the base of her own cock, she would have exploded several times over by now, emptying all four of her balls of their heavy load.

 

Pyrrha knew she was about to blow, her own sets of balls throbbing and preparing to release their own load. Her feathery hair fluttered about, smoking a bit as she thrust harder and harder, making Nora's rear ripple and wiggle, the pillowy flesh jiggling wildly as her hips slammed into them. “Oh, puppy! Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum!” she cried out, hips crashing into Nora's ass as her balls slapped against her pets, sending her over the edge, her hair igniting into flames. Here eyes rolled back and loud moans tumbled from her lips as all four of her balls unloaded, shooting out of her cock in thick streams into Nora's belly.

 

Nora wiggled underneath her owner, moaning as her belly swelled with Pyrrha's gift to her. She whined loudly, her own balls aching something fierce, cock throbbing in its latex prison. She whined again as her owner slumped against her, her large breasts flattening against the muscles of her back. 'Noooo, don't forget meeee!' she wailed internally.

 

Pyrrha gently kissed Nora's neck as she whined, trembling beneath her. “Good girl, you've been so good, puppy, that you deserve your reward. Just relax and let me reward you.” she murmured, her secondary hands moving between Nora's thighs, her left hand rubbing and cradling her heavy balls, and her right hand unsnapping the ring around her cock and beginning to rapidly stroke the condom covered cock.

 

Nora moaned, trembling as she was rapidly being driven to the edge. “That's it, puppy...let it all out...you've kept it in for a week now...” she heard her owner's voice in her ear as her balls clenched, and she squealed loudly, seizing and her mind blanking as she came for the first time in over a week.

 

Pyrrha watched as the condom suddenly began to swell and expand, massive shots of the thick seed shooting out of Nora's cock, feeling her balls slowly beginning to shrink as she emptied herself more and more into the latex. Pyrrha continued to stroke and rub Nora, cooing softly and her puppy released little unconscious yelps as she continued her release.

Finally, Nora stopped, slumping boneless against the bedding, breathing heavily as Pyrrha lazily continued to stroke. “Hmmm...its a good thing we got the extra-large load condoms...” she mused, looking down at the filled condom. It was visibly straining to hold the load within it. Her balls had shrunk considerably, now being the size of small plums. Her primary hands abandoned Nora's breasts (loathe as she was to do it) and moved up to her neck, fiddling with the collar and undoing it.

Pulling the accessory off, Pyrrha tossed it away to be dealt with later, before slowly pulling off the condom, being careful not to let it spill any, dutifully tying it and setting it in the bucket they had placed by their bed for this very purpose.

Grabbing a tissue, Pyrrha hummed softly as she gently wiped Nora's cock clean, getting a hitched breath from the orangette. Tossing the sticky tissue into the garbage, Pyrrha gathered her shorter girlfriend into her arms cupping and gently playing with her breasts and stroking her stomach and hips. “Thank you, Nora...thank you so much.”

Nora could only tilt her head, smiling sleepily. “Thank you, Pyrrha...now, let's get some sleep, okay? I'm feeling real sleepy...” she murmured, closing her eyes, settling back down and slowly drifting off to sleep, making Pyrrha chuckle, kissing the snoozing orangette's temple before pulling the blanket over them, closing her eyes and snuggling up against Nora, falling asleep as well, her dreams filled with the woman curled up within her arms.


	70. Neo And Emerald's Nude Beach Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo dragged Emerald along to one of Menagerie's famous nude beaches. Emerald was hoping she could at least use this chance to relax in the sun but Neo had other plans, she figured between her soft curvy body and Emerald plump cocoa booty they'd be able to attract some faunus beach studs and have some real summer fun.

Neo eagerly dragged Emerald down the walk to the Menagerie beach she had heard about, a smirk on her face, since she knew Emerald didn't know that it was a nude beach as she hadn't reacted when she mentioned the name.

She turned as they reached the crest of the hill to the beach, grinning at the shocked look on the green-haired thief's face as she saw the myriad of faunus walking around naked.

Emerald looked at the thief in shock as she stripped naked, wondering why the hell she decided that a nude beach was a good idea. They would be attacked! But...they had their semblances. If worse came to worse, they could use them to redirect them away from them. Sighing, she decided to strip as well, wanting nothing more than to relax in the sun for a while.

Neo turned away, a grin on her face. The stupid thief didn't even know why she insisted on this beach. Faunus in heat came here to relax or find causal lovers. Public sex wasn't unheard of, nor was the fact that it wasn't uncommon for visitors to be...conscripted...to help. Her pussy was already wet thinking about it.

Emerald watched as Neo walked with an exaggerated sway to her hips, making everyone, male, female, and futa watch. She felt uneasy from all the attention, knowing that her Semblance only worked on one person at a time. Glancing back at Neo, who was smirking at her, she made to speak and ask her to simmer down, only to squawk as she was grabbed by big hands and ripped off of her feet.

Neo watched with a grin as the three faunus, a bull, and two horse cocked twins shoved their cocks into Emerald's holes, her eyes wide and desperate, looking at her imploringly for help. With a quiet chuckle, she turned away, looking at the gathered faunus, to see if she couldn't find her own lovers as more Faunus moved closer to watch Emerald getting fucked.

Emerald was in agony. The three bastards that were fucking her hadn't even bothered to prepare her, so she was in agony at the sudden stretch in her lower holes, and it was only by the grace of the Brother's that she could breathe through her nose with how insistently the guy taking her mouth was humping her face.

Her eyes widened as she felt the cocks twitching within her, screaming as they erupted, making her gag and thrash as much as she could, despite the fact that her belly was busy bloating from the triple loads filling her with their searing heat.

Neo was definitely having an easier time, getting the attention of three important faunus: Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna, and Ilia Amitola, who had declared her exclusively theirs for the day. Currently, Neo was riding Kali's cock, while Blake was fucking her backside, and she was swallowing Ilia's cock.

Neo twisted her tongue around the tip of the cock in her mouth while clenching and flexing her internal muscles around the cocks in her insides, smiling internally as the three cried out and gave her a fresh load of cum. They took a few seconds breather before shifting positions, the trio changing holes, wanting to experience everything that Neo had to offer.

Emerald on the other hand, was being passed around like a party favor, faunus using her until she came, then passing her to the next horny person. She could only hope that she could hold out...and get vengeance on that bitch Neo for bringing her here!

Hours passed and the sun began to set, Neo walking with her three new lovers away from the beach to spend the night with them, completely forgetting about Emerald...although that was possibly due to the fact she didn't care.

The green-haired thief was lying on the sand, eyes empty and holes gaping, seed oozing out of her mouth and lower holes at a fast flow, her bloated belly slowly shrinking as more seed left. Even then, it would be a complete miracle if Emerald didn't become pregnant today after how much seed had been pumped into her, from dozens of 'donors'.

A weak groan escaped her lips as she finally, blessedly passed out, as Neo and her new lovers prepared to have a night of great pleasure.


	71. Futa Weiss And Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a futa Weiss and ruby?

“How's this, Weiss? Do you like it?” Ruby's soft voice was barely heard over the slickt, slickt, slickt noise of her lubricated hand running up and down Weiss porcelain shaft, making the heavy sack beneath bounce and sway.

Weiss couldn't speak; she could barely breathe, her head thrown back and broken moans escaping her mouth as Ruby's hand(so soft, despite the fact she wielded a metal weapon larger than she was herself) moved over her most intimate parts.

 

If one were to ask Weiss how this had happened, with her nightgown removed, arms bound behind her back(exposing her small breasts to anyone who cared to look), panties pulled down and tossed somewhere in the dorm room and legs spread lewdly, she wouldn't be able to ascertain the exact moment it happened.

She knew, however, that what started it was her finally confessing to her girlfriend that she had “not-so-lady” parts, and Ruby being Ruby, accepted it without blinking, but asked to see it. Flustered, she had acquiesced, pulling up her nightgown and down her panties...then, this had happened.

 

“Oh! You're leaking, Weiss!” Ruby said, her voice excited as she saw the pearly drops shuttle their way out of the slit. “Does that mean that you're going to cum soon?” she received no response, but honestly, hadn't been expecting any.

She sat between her girlfriend's thighs, rapidly pumping the hot, hard spear of flesh sticking up between cream colored thighs, the speed she used making the large balls beneath slap against her thighs.

Ruby licked her lips. She wanted to see Weiss come undone before her, wanted to see her empty herself, be open and raw before her. “Let go...” she could feel the shaft in her hand twitching and picked up speed, her eyes widening as Weiss' moans picked up in speed and pitch, before she squealed, arching and her cock throbbing, Ruby squeaking in joy as thick white streams of cum erupted from the thick shaft, shooting straight upwards before falling onto Weiss' belly, breasts, and even face with loud splats.

Ruby rubbed her thighs together as she looked at the bound and spread form of her girlfriend, cock still hard and twitching, covered in her own cum. She licked her lips. “That...that was beautiful, Weiss...can I do it again?” she asked, although her hand reached out and grasped the cum-slick cock and began to pump it again without waiting for permission.

 

Weiss whined, the sensations of her cock being played with again directly after having cum making her quiver on her bunk as her girlfriend manhandled her and used her cock as a plaything. Eyes rolling back in her head, she only hoped that Ruby would tire soon...

...although something told her Ruby wouldn't.


	72. Team RWBY Volleyball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY were having a volleyball match against each other and it was a tie. Neither sides were giving in. Yang had noticed that Weiss's cock was straining in her bikini and ready to blow. Yang smiled as she was going to make sure that her and Blake won against her sister and Weiss.

Team RWBY was enjoying some time off from school, and in order to celebrate, Weiss had rented a private stretch of beach for them for the week to relax on. They had had great fun swimming, catching fish(Blake's idea), having a cookout, building sandcastles(Ruby's idea when Weiss had mentioned that she had never been allowed to do so as a child), and before they knew it, it was the final day of their stay.

To end their stay with a 'Yang', as it were, the four decided on a partners versus partners volleyball game. To make sure things stayed fair, no semblances were allowed.

It started off slow, with the four getting used to the ball's weight and speed, before they began to really play, using their strength, speed, agility, and flexibility to their advantages.

The first point was scored by Team White Rose, the ball flying over Blake's shoulder and bouncing between Yang's parted legs. Weiss and Ruby smiled at each other as Yang grabbed the ball and put it back in play.

The game continued, this time Yang and Blake scoring the point. Team Bumblebee high fived as Ruby gathered the ball and readied to shoot it back into play herself, a determined expression on both her and Weiss' faces.

The game continued, both teams scoring evenly, neither truly pulling away from one another in point total and getting a true lead.

The competition was getting fierce, neither set of partners giving an inch, the ball flying over the net, almost a blur to the naked eye. Soon, it was the end of the game. Whoever scored next would win.

Yang was getting frustrated. It had been ten minutes, and neither they, nor Ruby and Weiss, had scored. Fire rushed through her veins. She wanted to win! Looking for anything that would help them win, Yang snorted a bit when she saw Weiss' cock in her bikini bottom, hard and straining against it. Wait...Yang bopped the volleyball, making sure her tits gave an exaggerated jiggle, and saw the package twitch, even seeing an off color spot that showed where her pre leaked through.

A devious thought filled her head on how to win, she would just have to time it carefully so Ruby didn't whine about her cheating.

Fortunately, her moment came quickly, Ruby had hit the ball and accidentally spun, landing on her butt turned away from them. Yang smirked, locked eyes with Weiss, grabbed her bikini top and pulled it up, letting her tits out and bounce as Blake hit the ball back.

Several things happened at once: Weiss's eyes widened, she shuddered, her cock sprung out of her bikini bottom and began spraying her seed wildly into the air, and with a loud whap!, the volleyball smacked Weiss straight in the face. Yang quickly readjusted her top, forcing a concerned look on her face.

Weiss crashed to the ground, cock still squirting her seed into the air and over her body, her face still sporting the stunned, delirious smile while unconscious, making Yang chuckle. 'I got the point, and Weiss got to see my tits. We both won.' she mused, watching as Ruby worried over her partner.

Seeing the questioning look from Blake, all Yang did was wink, getting an eye roll and faint smile from her partner.


	73. Raven Loses Bet To Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven never though Summer would be crazy enough to go the whole day with huge dildo in her pussy while it was at max power. Now that she won the bet that Raven was going to be at the mercy of Summer and given how kinky that Summer was that Raven was going to wish that she never made the bet in the first place.

Raven Branwen very rarely regretted any action that she made. Regret was for the weak...however, this was something that she sorely regretted.

She had bet her tiny waif of a partner, Summer, that she wouldn't go through an entire day of classes and training with a vibrating dildo in her pussy, set at maximum power the entire time. To her surprise, she had not only done it, but hadn't shown the slightest trouble with it, even though she had seen that her panties were completely ruined from all the fluids that coated them when they changed for bed that night! The smirk that covered her partner's face did not bode well for her mellow.

Now, here she was, arms bound behind her back, naked save for a vibrating butt plug in her ass, and tiny pill vibrators taped to her nipples and clit which buzzed violently, while her pussy flexing in a state of constant orgasm, the puddle underneath her telling of how many she had gone through.

Humiliation filled her as several flashes told her pictures were taken of her like this, likely as blackmail material. “You look good like that, Rae.” Summer chirped, lowering her scroll and stepping forwards, standing in front of the bound and humiliated Odachi wielder. “Now, until Tai and Qrow get back, you are my personal pet. I have such fun things planned out for you! But first...” fiddling a bit, Summer's skirt pooled around her ankles, showing that she wasn't wearing any panties to Raven's wide eyes.

A smug grin was on her face. “Now, you're going to eat my pussy until its taste is engraved on your tongue, then we can play with the dust enhanced, vibrating strap-on I bought to play with you...and tomorrow, you can experience what I did during the bet...but no panties for you! Everyone is going to see those juices drip from your naughty little pussy if they fall! I have plenty of other ideas, but for now,” Summer grabbed Raven's head and shoved her face into the apex of her thighs, grinding her soaking pussy against her lips, eyes rolling back as her nose rubbed her clit. “Get to eating.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Raven began to lick at her partner and Team Leader's pussy, humiliation and shame filling her as the scroll was raised and more pictures were taken. “We're going to have so much fun together, Raven!”


	74. Raven And Summer's Sexual Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the day that Summer and Raven had a competition between them. Both of them were trying to get the other caught cumming in public thanks to their sexual skill. It had been a tie for a month, but Summer had gotten a new toy that was going to fix her problem and let her win by making Raven cum her brains out.

It had been a month. A month since Summer Rose and Raven Branwen made a bet that they could get the other off in public without getting caught...well, at least Summer or Raven. The person having the orgasm was on their own. Whoever got caught having an orgasm became the sex slave of the other.

It had been a fierce competition, neither member of Team STRQ willing to concede defeat. They had given each other handjobs while in class, grinded against one another during training, even anally fingered one another in the showers, but neither had been caught cumming by anyone else yet!

Summer was currently walking through Vale on a mission, heading to an adult store that she knew of to find something that might help her win this bet! She shuddered at the thought of what Raven would make her do if she won...but then, she had her own fantasies, as well, didn't she?

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she found the sex shop she wanted, entered, and began searching. It didn't take too long to find it.

Walking out of the store with her new purchase clutched in a nondescript bag, Summer had a wide smile on her face as she pictured pushing the skin-colored dildo into Raven's ass while she was dressing in the locker room. She had even jokingly used a marker to write Raven Branwen on it when the cashier asked if she wanted any customization to her purchase.

Inside the bag, hidden from sight, the dildo glowed dimly as it began to link itself with the dick of the name written on it.

The next day in the locker room, filled with students, Summer spied Raven naked, her cock swinging, and reached into her bag to grab the dildo and prepare.

Raven froze, feeling a hand around her cock, making it twitch. Carmine eyes darted down, only to see nothing.

Seeing Raven acting oddly, Summer toyed with the dildo as she waited for the right moment to strike, only to see Raven's face getting red and her cock getting hard, much to the amusement of others around her, some gently teasing her and asking who she was thinking about.

Raven didn't know what was happening! She could feel Summer's hands playing with her cock, but whenever she looked down, they weren't there! What was happening to her?! A swift movement, like her cock being pumped, nearly took her down to her knees as the unexpected sensation rushed through her.

Summer looked at the toy in her hands in awe. 'Whatever I do to this happens to her cock...' she thought, realizing the power that she held over her friend. A wicked smirk appeared on her face and she retreated into a more unseen part of the locker room as she prepared to win the bet.

Summer began to go to town on the dildo, pressing it between her tits and moving it up and down, licking and sucking on the tip, hearing Raven grunt and try to hold back, making her smirk. That wasn't going to work today...

Removing it from her tits, Summer gave the tip a few more hard sucks before she she shifted her own hard cock and balls, revealing her hidden slit behind it.

Raven sighed in relief as the feelings finally stopped. She had been about to cum! And she knew that Summer was somehow the cause of it, meaning that she would lose the bet as well! Her eyes crossed as her cock was suddenly surrounded by a tight, wet heat.

Summer slammed the dildo in and yanked it out of her, no longer bothering to be subtle or gentle in her actions. After all, everyone was watching Raven now as she visibly shuddered, her cock leaking. She knew that it would only be a bit longer....

Raven screamed as she erupted, her cock spraying like a hose, soaking the locker in front of her. She faintly heard squealing as she fell back onto her ass, her cock and balls still pulsing out her significant load.

Summer shuddered as she tipped over into her own orgasm, her pussy clenching tightly around the dildo as she watched another cannon blast of cum erupt from Raven's cock as their female classmates surrounded her, giggling and laughing at her cum soaked form.

Summer licked her lips as she thought about the first thing her new sex slave was going to do for her...glancing down at her hard and aching cock, she smirked. She knew what it was going to be. Dealing with her hard cock and backed up balls...


	75. Futa Blake And Teasing Kali Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of being denied what she truly wanted, Blake couldn't take it anymore. Losing herself to desire, she finally slips her cock into her mother's pussy during a regular thighjob. 3 seconds of heavenly warmth was all she got before her mother hopped off and reality came crashing back. She broke Kali's one rule and now all of this would end. The worst part? Kali revealing that due to her impatience, she threw away any chance of ever being allowed to fuck her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sequel To Chapter 62!

Blake whined internally as her naked mother suggest a new type of thighjob today, one where they were facing one another. This was going to be hell, she realized, as she pressed against her mother's breasts, feeling the hard little points of her nipples pressed against her own, and more importantly, her hard cock so close to her mother's pussy that it was took everything she was not to just thrust upwards and sheathe herself.

 

Kali kissed her daughter's forehead as she began to move her hips, feeling her daughter's hard shaft rubbing against the lips of her pussy as she slid along it. She smiled at the look of ecstasy on her daughter's face, gained only from sliding between her thighs!

 

Blake was right. This was hell. She was so close to her mother's pussy, so close to the one place she wanted, but was denied. She felt that knot within her begin to grow as her cock rubbed along her mother's slick core.

She knew the rules, she reminded herself as her pleasure began to build and her balls began to clench, she was going to be a good girl-

Slickt!

Warmth. Heavenly heat and rippling tightness surrounded Blake's cock, making her eyes cross in their sockets as she tipped over into orgasm. But just as quickly as the warmth and tightness covered her cock, it vanished, leaving her cock spewing its load into open air.

Forcing her eyes open, she could see that she had fallen to the floor, and her mother's wide backside wiggling as she walked over to her dresser, making her wonder why she had let her go when she knew her orgasms were so powerful, when her heart sank as she bent over and removed something from the drawer. A cock cage.

Horror filled her as she realized that her body must have betrayed her, and that divine feeling that had been around her cock was her mother's pussy...any enjoyment she had at that fact vanished when she considered the consequences of breaking the one rule that her mother had made.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as her mother turned. What was even more painful than the fact that this was all going to stop and she was going to be put in chastity was the look on her mother's face. There was an immense sadness on her face. She wasn't even disappointed, just sad.

Blake's mouth moved as Kali stepped forwards. “I'm sorry, mommy!” she cried out, “I didn't mean, I never meant to-” Blake was quieted when Kali pressed a finger to her lips as she knelt down next to her and began to fit her now shrunken cock into the cage with loving care, being extra careful not to harm the delicate flesh.

 

“Blake, I know it's been hard, sweetie...but you should have had more patience. Now, I don't think you'll ever have a chance to fuck me...” Kali felt her sadness deepen as Blake looked at her in horror and burst into tears as she locked the cage into place with a decisive click, placing the key to the side as she scooped her sobbing daughter into her arms and gently stroked her hair. She felt sad. It always hurt to have to punish Blake, since she was normally such a good girl, but this had to be done.

 

Blake sobbed hard into her mother's breast, cock caged and now having the knowledge that if her body hadn't betrayed her, she might one day have been allowed to partake fully into her mother's pussy only making the pain of losing her help and being placed into chastity for who knows how long worse...she could only hope that things changed and her mother found it in her heart to give her another chance to prove that she was a good girl...


	76. A Needy Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet has reached her quarterly heat, and is becoming desperate, as Coco has locked up all of her toys after Velvet wore out several of them during her last heat, Fox and Yatsuhashi aren't allowed alone with her, and she isn't allowed outside the dorm. Finally reaching her breaking point as her fingers are no longer doing anything, she looks for something to help her find relief...

Velvet panted, sweat streaming down her face and her naked body as her hand frantically worked between her thighs, rubbing away at her soaking pussy and hard little clit. It had finally reached one of the few things she utterly dreaded: her quarterly heat. She had no mate, no sexual partner, so it was up to her to sate her own urges.

But it wasn't to be. Her team had kept her confined to the dorm to prevent her from finding a male or futa to sate her; Fox and Yatsuhashi stayed away from the dorm unless Coco was there to keep her wrangled in; and perhaps worst of all, Coco had locked all of her sex toys up and away from her, since the rabbit faunus had accidentally worn several of them out during her last heat in an attempt to calm her libido. Who knew that dust powered vibrators were so expensive?

Her breasts bounced as she panted heavily, her fingers rubbing and circling her clit, thighs spasming from the intense sensations that rushed through her body, but she felt tears sting her eyes, as while it felt good, she knew that she was nowhere near close to orgasm, her body starting to reject her fingers. She needed something else!

She knew that a cock was out of the question, her team leader and male teammates out of the room and any cock shaped toys were locked up. Her eyes darted around the room desperately, the need becoming almost a living thing within her, her pussy absolutely flooding, juices flowing down the curve of her bountiful rear as she shot up and grabbed the first thing that she could find, her body pillow, and shoving it between her soaking thighs.

Velvet flipped onto her side, her bubbly booty facing the door, and began grinding her soaking pussy against the slightly coarse material of her pillow cover, eyes rolling back in her head and pussy squirting a bit of fluid against the pillowcase as the material rubbed over her sensitive little clit.

A guttural, lewd moan erupted from Velvet's throat, and she began to hump her body pillow in earnest, picking up speed as she held onto the fluffy bed object for dear life, buttocks jiggling and wobbling, clapping together as she violently and frantically ground her swollen clit against the seam of her pillowcase.

Moans and whimpers tumbled from her lips as her rabbit ears twitched as she writhed on the bed, her pussy practically gushing and soaking her pillow. If she was in her right mind, she would have lamented the fact that there was no way that she would ever get her pillow fully clean, her pheromones and scent were completely saturating it.

She was almost there, she just needed something to help her. Her mind whirled through images, Coco forcing her to eat her out or taking her mouth and throat with a dust enhanced strap-on, Fox eagerly fingering and thrusting into her soaking pussy, Yatsuhashi's massive cock spreading and pounding her rear, his hips slapping into her rear with great force.

Her heart thumped madly within her breast as she panted, fingers and toes curling as she finally- “AHHHHHH!!!” she shrieked, her scream slightly muffled as she bit down on the pillow right before her as her pussy convulsed, spraying her fluids wildly into the pillow, saturating it.

Despite the immense orgasm she just received, Velvet only took a few breaths before moving her hips again, rubbing her pussy and clit against the now sodden fabric, hoping to have another.

“Well, well, well...been having fun, bun-bun?” Velvet froze for a long moment, before craning her head and looking behind her. Coco was standing there, looking amused, bare as the day she was born, not even wearing her beret or shades.

Velvet's eyes could see that her pussy was wet as well, glistening in the light of the room, and her nose twitched, her libido flaring as Coco's scent reached her brain. Her pussy trembled and she subconsciously ground against the wet pillow again.

Coco chuckled, sauntering forwards, perky tits bouncing with every step as she moved closer to the bed and the trembling bunny. “You look like you need some help...” reaching the bed, she climbed on and gently tugged away the body pillow, revealing all of Velvet's front to her, before sitting at the headboard and spreading her legs wide and exposing her wet pussy.

“The boys will be back soon...they've been getting supplies for the three day weekend we're about to have.” her lips tilted in a wicked lit. “Your world is going to be rocked, bun-bun.” Velvet moaned, wetness flowing out of her pussy at the thought of her hopes coming true as she leaned forward and began lapping at Coco's lips, both whimpering at the act.

Reaching down, Coco threaded her fingers through Velvet's silky hair, mindful of the bases of her bunny ears. “It's going to be a very busy three days, Vel...but I don't think that will be a problem.” the team leader of CFVY chuckled as she saw Velvet's hand working away between her thighs as she licked away at her core.

Coco released a breathy sigh as she knew that Fox and Yatsuhashi would be back soon, and then they would be helping Velvet through the rest of her heat. It was going to be hectic, but working together, the three of them should have no problem with it. She shuddered as Velvet's tongue flicked her clit. Oh, this was going to be a great three days...


	77. Weiss World Processor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss had been going through many programs that she had so that she could help improve his technical skills as well as broaden her horizons. As she went through the programs on caught her eye as it stated that it could “change the world” thinking that it was a good start up she downloaded it and tied it. Feeling wistful that she typed into the flashing prompt: 0000: I have massive tits and ass, plump cock sucking lips and can only talk like a airheaded ditz.”

Weiss thumbed the screen of her scroll, looking over many different computer programs that were offered for sale. In the spirit of teamwork, she had decided to try and learn more from a technical standpoint in case there was a computer need during a mission. She was just wondering which one to get first...

Thumb moving the screen more, Weiss paused as she found a program that stated that it would “change the world” with its processing abilities. Hovering over it for a scant moment, she pressed the download button. It couldn't hurt, could it?

She nibbled on her bottom lip as the progress bar on her scroll filled up, thinking over her team and how she compared to them, physically, at least.

She was the smallest of the team, both in height and in assets. Yang had a prodigious bust, the largest of their team, most likely their entire year; Blake had a bountiful rump, easily filling her shorts with a wonderful curve; Ruby was a mixture of both, and bigger than her even while being two years younger! Not to mention that everyone seemed to like their personalities more, despite the fact that none of them were as cultured or as proper speaking as her...like airheaded ditzes!

The Schnee Heiress was pulled out of her self-deprecating thoughts as her scroll dinged, signaling the end of the download period. Shaking herself, she clicked on the app, and raised an eyebrow in interest.

The only thing that was shown was a flashing text box. 0000:. A bar next to it blinked, telling her that it was waiting for her to input a command.

Biting her lip, Weiss pondered what to write, before her thumbs moved seemingly on their own, rapidly typing on the holographic keys. I have massive tits and ass, plump cock sucking lips, and can only talk like a airheaded ditz, before hitting 'Enter'. As a circle cycled on the page, Weiss felt a fleeting moment of panic. Why had she written that!? A bubble of dread filled her belly. If anyone else had seen that, she would never live it down! She would-a green checkmark appeared on the screen and she was suddenly hit with a sense of vertigo, dropping her scroll onto her mattress as she hunched over.

Heat burned through her body, located in her lips, neck, breasts, and rear. Weiss writhed on the bed, faintly hearing ripping noises, as well as feeling a healthy breeze on her skin.

 

As the heated sensation left her, Weiss opened her eyes, gasping for breath. What had happened to her? She tried sitting up, but stopped, feeling different. Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw why. “Ah, mah titties!” she cried out in a high-pitched voice, her hands coming up and groping the massive orbs, looking utterly cartoonish on her frame. She blinked as she realized what had come out of her mouth. “Mah titties?” she repeated slowly, blinking again. Why was she talking like that? As she sat up, she realized that she was taller, and twisted, seeing pale flesh on the bed.

Shooting up, Weiss darted over to the full length mirror, nearly losing her balance, her breasts and rear wobbling for a full twenty seconds after she stopped.

Weiss looked at her body in awe. Her lips had expanded and puffed up, becoming as wide as two of her fingers, her breasts had expanded past Yang's considerable bust, exploding out of her bra and shirt, destroying them utterly; she turned and exposed her rear, each cheek had grown to the size of both of Blake's bottom cheeks put together, ruining her combat skirt and panties as well. The crack of her rear was so deep she couldn't even see her pucker anymore.

“Mah titties, mah ass...” she whispered in shock, shaking, her tits and ass wobbling wildly from the motion. “Mah voice! Wha happen?” she asked herself, before her eyes looked at her scroll on her bed. “Mah scroll!” she squeaked, hands going to her face, her chest bouncing violently from the sudden motion.

Darting over, nearly falling over due to her massive endowments (and the remains of her skirt and panties falling off), Weiss scooped up her scroll and stared blankly at what she had written and saved, staring happily back at her. Underneath was a blinking prompt: 0001:.

Slowly, understanding came to her. “Tha writing...mah writing...it did this...” Weiss realized with a loud gasp. She now truly understood what the program meant by having the power to “change the world” with its abilities. She had wanted larger breasts and buttocks to fill her body out, and her lips plumper, and her voice to be more “likable”. And it had changed her to be what she had asked for...

Bottomless in front of her bunk, Weiss' fingers hovered over the holographic keyboard of her scroll, her unchanged mind whirling at the possibilities of what she could do, of what she, of who she could change...


	78. Yang Sensitizes Weiss' Clit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Chapter 57

After her success at the beach in sensitizing her girlfriend Blake’s ass and watching her cum all over herself in public at the beach, Yang wondered what else she could do with her remote. Of course the next logical step was to mess with Weiss somehow, but how? She knew the girl’s ass was nowhere near as sensitive as her beloved girlfriend’s...a wicked smirk appeared on her face as the perfect idea came to her...which is why she was currently creeping over to Weiss’s bed as she slept.

‘Luckily Ice Queen sleeps through damn near anything…’ Yang thought, carefully lifting the blanket to show her lower half, then carefully pulling up her nightgown. She was less worried about waking Weiss than Ruby or her girlfriend at this point. Because explaining why you were pulling down a teammates panties and exposing them while they slept would be very hard.

Looking down at Weiss’ pristine slit, Yang carefully reached down and peeled back the small hood of flesh covering the small pearl of nerves and pressed two buttons, one to sensitize it greatly, and the other to transfer the feelings to something else. She would simply connect it to something tomorrow…

Work done, Yang pulled up Weiss’ panties and covered her with the blanket again, a smirk on her face as she couldn’t wait for tomorrow for their trip to Vale…

 

Wiess was sure she was in a form of hell. She had woken up and shifted, and damn near jumped out of bed as a bolt of pleasure formed between her legs. Her clit (already so sensitive) was sending her ungodly amounts of pleasurable sensation with any move she made, her panties soaking through in moments. It was only her skill in maintaining a poker face that kept her teammates from noticing what was happening...although from the odd look that Blake was giving her, she probably smelled what was happening, she thought with humiliation.

“Okay, team. Since today’s our day off, why don’t we go to Vale for some ice cream and to just have a lazy day?” Ruby asked after they had cleaned and dressed.

“Sounds great!” Yang said immediately, knowing that this would give her the best chance of finding a great way to mess with Weiss.

Seeing that even Blake appeared interested in going out for the day, Weiss was forced to resign herself to her fate. She just hoped that it wouldn’t be too bad…

It wasn’t bad, Weiss realized. It was horrific. Every step her panties tugged and rubbed against her clit, making her fight shivers and trembles, but that was nothing compared to the bullhead ride to Vale. The rumble of the machine was practically a vibrator in of itself, making her clit twitch and tremble. It had only been her iron will that kept her from breaking down and cumming in public.

When they landed, Weiss walked as carefully as possible, not even wanting to breathe too deeply as they made their way through Vale, going to a clothing store (Yang’s choice), a bookstore (Blake, of course), and now they were headed for ice cream before continuing. She hoped that whatever was happening would calm down and she could continue on her day as normal

Yang smirked at seeing how shaky Weiss was on her feet. She could only imagine how Weiss was going to react when she pulled off the next part of her plan!

Reaching the Ice Cream shop, Yang grinned as she saw that there were enough people that they could all enjoy the sight of Weiss losing her mind, but not enough that everyone would know, much like Blake at the beach.

“I’ll get the cones, guys. You go get us a table!” Yang said cheerfully. She made her way up to the counter and ordered a Strawberry and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for Ruby, Chocolate Fudge for Blake, Strawberry Sunrise for herself, and a bowl of Blueberry for Weiss.

After paying, she quickly grabbed the remote and zapped Ruby’s ice cream, knowing how fun this was going to be to watch.

Moving back to the booth that the other three had gotten them, she could already see Weiss being more twitchy than she was earlier.

 

Weiss twitched and tried to avoid shifting as it felt like air was flowing directly over her clit, she was in utter hell. Why was this happening? What had changed?

“Here we are, guys! Chocolate Fudge for Blake,” Blake licked her lips and accepted her cone, “Strawberry and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for Ruby,” Ruby looked at her cone stars in her eyes, reaching out and holding it gently, already drooling, “And a bowl of blueberry ice cream for Weiss-cream!”

Weiss attempted to gather energy for a glare, but any semblance of ability to do so was lost as next to her, Ruby began to lick ravenously at her treat, making the white haired girl go completely still as her clit was assaulted by what felt like a tongue.

 

Yang grinned behind her cone, leisurely licking it and enjoying Weiss’ reactions. “Well, Weiss-Cream? Aren’t you going to eat?” she asked, grinning as she saw how red her face was, particularly when Blake and Ruby’s attention was turned to the shaking girl, Ruby still licking her cone rapidly, swirling her tongue through the creamy treat.

 

Weiss quivered and shook as she picked up her spoon, attempting to eat her treat, but her clit throbbed and her ice cream jostled off the spoon as she lifted it.

“Are...are you okay, Weiss?” Blake asked, having smelled that Weiss had been aroused almost all morning, and was wondering what had caused it. Even now, she was flushed, and the scent only seemed to be getting stronger as time went on.

Weiss tried to speak, only for a strangled sound to escape her mouth as she felt her panties shift and rub against her sensitive button, making her squirt a bit as she teetered on the edge of a massive orgasm. She jerkily nodded, hoping that that would be enough of an answer.

 

Next to her, a confused Ruby pressed her lips to her ice cream and sucked a bit, pulling some of the icy treat into her mouth, hoping her partner was okay.

 

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Weiss screamed into her hand, convulsing and gushing in her panties, her cum running down her legs. Twitching, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed face first...right into her ice cream.

As heads turned and Blake and Ruby checked Weiss over worriedly, Yang licked at her ice cream, satisfied at what she had witnessed. That was fun to watch, and the best part? The sensitivity wouldn’t wear off for another few hours!


	79. Drunken Winter, Desperate Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2koma-A drunk, from the Christmas party, Winter starts feeling up Ciel. Not long after, Ciel responds.

Ciel didn’t know what to make of this. She had come to see Specialist Winter, as she was asked, but the Specialist seemed drunk, and was clinging to her, rubbing her hands over her body suggestively.

“You smell good, Ciel...what perfume are you wearing?” Winter whispered hotly into her ear, making her shiver. She could smell the bitter sweetness of wine on her breath, only making her moan as she realized Winter was drunk. She squeezed her eyes shut, she had to stay strong! She was a proud member of the Altas Huntsmen Academy! She wouldn’t-a squeak left her lips as Winter’s deceptively fragile hand cupped the apex of her thighs, bringing her erection to full size. “Ooooh, you have been naughty, Ciel...hiding such things from your commanding officer...you need to be punished~”

Ciel turned back, trepidation in her gaze at the leer her commanding officer gave her. “P-Punished? W-”

-x-

“Aaaaaaiiiiiieeeeee!” Ciel screeched as a frenzied Winter, a naked Winter, rode her cock like a woman possessed. Winter had torn both of their outfits off and thrown her to the bed, grabbing her ankles and lifting her legs up, leaving her cock and balls fully exposed to be enveloped by her tight (so tight) pussy, which constantly flexed around her in such a way Ciel though Winter was stuck in constant orgasm.

Leaning over, Winter pressed Ciel’s legs against her body, her feet pressing down next to her head. “Mine, mine, mine, mine…” she groaned, bouncing hard on the slick cock, clenching tightly around it as she threw her head back and came hard.

Ciel squealed between clenched teeth as her balls emptied, rocketing up through her cock and into Winter’s pussy, stuffing it full of cum.

Winter sighed, relaxing a bit, giving Ciel hope that Winter would climb off, but after a few moments, she stared down at her, a wide smirk on her face. “That’s only your first orgasm...I’m sure you can manage quite a lot more!”

As Winter began to bounce again on top of Ciel’s cock, the dark-skinned woman hoped that Winter would tire out before her balls drained to nothing…  
Her hopes did not come true.


	80. Willow's Unconscious Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter seeing that her mother is suffer at the hands of her father, but knows that she won't do anything to help herself. So being a good daughter that she visits during the night to empty her mother out since she didn't need another pressure in her life.

Winter walked through her childhood home, sighing as she saw her mother slumped over on the couch, snoring softly, an empty bottle of wine next to her. Grabbing the throw blanket over the back of the luxurious sofa, Winter prepared to cover her mother, before she paused, blushing darkly as she saw her mother’s skirt shift and seeing her tights strained outwards.

Sighing softly, Winter knelt down next to her mother, reaching up underneath her skirt and grasping her pantyhose and silk panties and tugging them down, revealing her mother’s hard cock and sack, both swollen with need, the latter looking painfully full.

Reaching out, she gently grasped her sleeping mother’s cock and began to stroke it gently. Her mother had all but given up and refused to care for herself...leading her to do her best to care for her.

As she stroked her mother’s thick cock, Winter leaned down and gently wrapped her lips around the leaking tip, toying with it with her tongue, her other hand coming up and rubbing the swollen balls, full of thick cum.

Shifting in her sleep, Willow sighed, a small flush forming on her cheeks as the pleasure pervaded her sleeping form.

Slowly, Winter began to bob her head up and down on her mother’s shaft, humming gently around the thick flesh as it began to leak into her mouth, the bittersweet taste coating her tongue. Low, happy moans were emerging from Willow’s mouth, amusing Winter, although she was truly happy herself that she was making her mother less stressed, even if she didn’t know it.

Pushing herself further, Winter took her mother’s shaft into her throat, her nose buried in a unruly, if trimmed, bush of white hair, making her inhale her mother’s natural perfume. Swallowing around the thick flesh, Winter rubbed her thighs together, feeling her panties sticking to her core. She would need to tend to herself soon as well, it seemed…

“Ahhhnn!” Winter jolted and was forced to swallow rapidly as her mother arched with a soft, sleepy cry, her cock squirting it’s hot seed into her, bypassing her mouth completely and shooting down her throat into her belly, filling it with warmth.

Winter knelt there, swallowing her mother’s thick offering, slowly raising her head up and suckling gently, nursing the last bits out of the shaft, before pulling off with a pop, her mother’s cock falling back onto her body, still semi hard.

Standing, Winter moved to redress her mother, only to pause as her cock stood straight back up, straining against the air, shiny with Winter’s saliva. Sighing bemusedly, Winter moved back a bit, her hands going to her belt. “A soldier’s work is never done…” she mused, as she pulled her pants and thong down, leaving her bottomless as she straddled her mother’s body.

“At least I can scratch my itch as well…” Winter mused, sighing breathily as she sank on her mother’s cock and slowly began to rock, watching her mother’s face twist in pleasure in her sleep.

Winter slowly began to pick up speed, her own cheeks flushing as she quickly began working herself towards an orgasm. “...fuck!” the uncharacteristic curse spilled from her lips as pleasure coursed through her form, her pussy rippling around the thick cock spreading her insides.

Slowly she began to bounce. “Oh, mother…” Winter whispered. “I hate what’s happening to you, but I can’t deny the benefits of helping you with your stress…!” Winter shivered as she felt her mother shift suddenly beneath her, groaning as she arched upwards.

“Ah!” Winter gasped, spiraling into orgasm as she felt her mother cum hard into her body, spurt of almost burning hot seed filling her belly, making her shake and tremble on top of the sleeping older woman.

After a few moments, both Schnee women settled, Winter panting as she felt the warmth of her mother’s seed in her core, before she slowly rose off, and chuckled a bit as her mother’s limp and sticky cock fell flat against her body.

Quickly redressing herself, Winter, went to replace her mother’s clothing, only to see her smiling gently now in her sleep, making a smile of her own form on her face.

Leaning down, Winter drew her mother’s limp, sticky cock into her mouth for a moment, sucking off all evidence of their coupling, before releasing it and swiftly pulling her panties and stockings up, and readjusting her skirt, gently placing the blanket over her, and leaving the room as though she had never been there.

Winter knew that she would likely have to care for her mother on another visit to her childhood home. But, she didn’t mind keeping her mother’s stress level down, a smile forming on her face as she felt her thong get damp from her mother’s cum seeping out.


	81. Bun Bun wants Fun Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, Coco really hadn’t thought this though. True, she was trying to get Velvet a little tipsy, but she just wanted her to loosen up a little, maybe give her something for a joke or blackmail later. She hadn’t expected Velvet to start aggressively making out with her, and by the time her mind caught up to what was happening, Velvet had her turned around, ass up and pants down, with Velvet’s intent very clear.

Coco bit the pillow in front of her, squealing into the fabric as a very enthusiastic Velvet kissed, licked, and tongued away at her pussy like it was her first meal in weeks!

She really hadn’t thought this through! She would have never tried getting the normally timid bunny drunk had she known that Velvet was so...so...dominant! Her cheeks burned at the slick sounds and slurping that were coming from behind her as Velvet lapped away at her soaking core, the surprisingly long tongue that flicked her clit every now and then making her buck her hips back.

A drunken chuckle filled her ears. “Don’t worry, Coco…” Velvet’s voice was surprisingly stable for as drunk as she was, “I’ll make you feel so good…” before she moved away, leaving her soaking and ignored.

Coco whined loudly, wiggling her hips before she knew what she was doing. Another chuckle reached her as she heard shuffling, before something fell between her cheeks with a meaty whack.

Her face darkened even more as it began to saw between her half-moons, letting her know what it was without needing to see it. How had Velvet hidden this from her? It was huge! She swallowed hard as Velvet pulled back and rubbed her tip against her own soaking pussy.

“It’s okay, Coco...I’m going to pump you full of my cum...I haven’t been able to cum for a couple weeks now~” Coco’s eyes widened at Velvet’s words, turning her head as-

Slickt!

Coco’s eyes rolled up and she collapsed, a mewl escaping her mouth as Velvet’s hips clapped against her ass, slipping to the base in one smooth stroke. She was spread so wide! It didn’t help that she could feel the bunny’s heavy balls (oh God, they were huge!) brushing against her inner thighs. She was equally horny and terrified of what was going to happen next.

Coco didn’t have to wait long, Velvet beginning to thrust, fast, hard, and without stopping as she whined. “Your pussy feels so good, Coco! I’m so glad I’m getting to fuck it!” the drunken horny bunny cried out, squeezing the brunette’s ass as loud claps came from their impacting skin, her balls slapping and bouncing against Coco’s inner thighs.

Coco’s eyes rolled back in her head, loud moans escaping her mouth as her fingers dug into the sheets and her toes curled as Velvet’s thrusts became even more frantic, gasps coming from behind her as she was getting closer and closer to-“C-Cumming, Coco! Cumming so hard!”

Coco wailed as she came hard, clutching the bedding desperately as she shook and trembled, clenching around that wonderful cock and feeling stream after stream of hot stickiness enter her core.

Velvet practically growled as she emptied her first load into Coco’s belly., her swollen balls finally feeling relief as they let loose the first load that her aching, backed up balls contained. “Fuck, so good!” she growled, orgasm tapering off. Not that she was done. Oh, no! She wasn’t going to stop until Coco was round with her seed. Seeing Coco settling as well, she continued to rock her hips, fucking her hard, intent on giving her moaning partner every drop in her balls.

~~~

Velvet woke with a groan as her head pounded, although it was battled by the wonderful feeling between her legs.

She rubbed her head as she tried desperately to remember what happened the previous night. She remembered going out to Vale with Coco, who insisted she needed to ‘let loose’, going to a restaurant and getting something to eat, remembering-“Coco...she got me drunk!” she gasped, opening her eyes, cringing as the light stabbed them.

She fumed as she waited for the pain to fade, which it did...although that left her wondering with a moan, what was the cause of that wonderful pleasure? Glancing down, she lifted the sheet and gasped.

Coco slowly pulled her mouth off of Velvet’s cock with a pop, making Velvet whimper, while smiling up at her and licking her lips. “Morning, Bun-Bun…” she outright purred, making the bunny’s cock twitch. Coco smiled. “Let me finish taking care of this, and then we can talk…”

Velvet opened her mouth to speak, only for her eyes to roll back as Coco throated her cock, taking it down to the base and sucking and licking, her heart pounding as she neared the edge.

As Coco sucked and her balls trembled, emptying their payload into the fashionista’s belly, Velvet found she didn’t care anymore about finding out what happened, only that it continued!

And when a still cum-bloated Coco straddled her lap and mounted her still hard cock and began to bounce, Velvet pondered if perhaps letting loose every now and then wasn’t such a bad thing?


	82. Weiss' Sister and Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey weiss I heard that your sister winter is banging jaune

The heiress scowled. "Really? Well, my sister can have the dunce...it only makes me question her standards!" she scowled further.

"And your standards could be considered even more questionable, really. We caught you with Sun and his teammates, remember?" Yang asked lightly, getting an enraged look from the white haired girl, cheeks burning.

"WE SWORE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!" she snarled, getting a laugh from Yang. "No, you swore we'd never bring it up...none of us agreed to anything!"


	83. Ruby Breaks Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heroes manage to capture Emerald, Ruby thinks she can "convince" the thief to be more helpful and compliant. Emerald's heart and mind are completely loyal to Cinder so she think Ruby's wasting her time with her goody two-shoes speeches. But Ruby has a better idea, like going to town on Emerald massive, jiggling chocolate booty with her huge dogcock and it's fat knot until Emerald forgets all about Cinder

Emerald scowled hatefully at her captors. It had been a mix of the Schnee's dust and the naive little twits speed that she been captured, a mixture of gravity and ice dust binding her in place and little red using her speed to hit her in the head with enough force to knock her unconscious.

When she had come to, she was tied up and disarmed and stripped to her bra and panties, with both Team RWBY and what was left of JNPR standing around her. She had no fear of what was to possibly come, despite her disarmed and unclothed state; they were all too soft to actually try and torture her for information, and she had no doubt that Cinder was coming back for her, if only because of how useful her semblance was. She wouldn't break in that time.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Sustrai...but either way, you will give us the information we want to know.” Schnee said, fingering her abdomen, where Emerald knew the wound that Cinder had given her back during the battle of Haven lay.

The verdette snorted. “If you really think that something so simple would get me to spill my guts, then you're dumber than I thought, Schnee. Daddy buy you your spot in Beacon?” she bit back a laugh as the white-haired girl's fair skin burned as rage filled her face.

As the Schnee stepped forwards, trembling with rage, little red held her hand out, smiling that annoying insipid smile all the while. “Guys, let me speak to her alone. I may be able to convince her to...help us...”

Everyone looked at her, but in Emerald's case, it was highly incredulous. The little brat thought she could 'convince' her to betray Cinder?? What was she on??

Ruby smiled as her friends looked at her in concern. “It's okay, guys. I can handle it. Trust me.” she said, her innocent smile hiding what lurked beneath the surface of her mind. When she had stripped their enemy before they tied her in several different ways to ensure no problems, even with her semblance, she had seen that the bitch had a very nice body...particularly around the rear. A massive, bubbly booty that jiggled with every slight movement as she yanked down those sinfully tight shorts of hers.

Ruby fought the urge to lick her lips. It was part of her heritage, she supposed, to love a well formed and rounded rear end, she had been caught several times staring at several of them in Beacon (only by Yang and Jaune, thank God) staring at Blake's, Pyrrha's, and Professor Goodwitch's skirt clad rear ends. It only got worse when the foreign students arrived for the Vytal Festival.

She shook herself as she felt herself trying to burst from her panties. 'Focus, Ruby!' she scolded herself. She watched as one by one, her friends left the room, with Yang and Jaune as last, both nodding to her. Being the only two of the seven to currently know of her faunus status (there had never been a good time to reveal it to her friends), they both knew what was probably going to happen, but from the looks on their faces, they didn't care.

As the door shut, Ruby looked at Emerald kindly. “Will you please tell me what we need to know? It will be a lot easier for you if you do...” she said softly, only for the girl to spit at her, the glob of saliva hitting her boot. 'Well, that makes my decision easier...' she thought idly, beginning to move forwards. She had gone through several heats already without any real chance of relief, now, that relief was before her.

Emerald was confused when little red untied her from the chair, but squawked when she was unceremoniously shoved forwards onto her front, landing in such a way that her ass was in the air. Grunting and shaking her head, she turned and opened her mouth to yell at the younger annoyance, only for her eyes to widen as she felt her panties being torn from her body with a loud rip, and cool air flowing over her pussy and ass.

She froze as two small hands grabbed at her ass, squeezing, kneading, groping her bountiful flesh, making her cheeks burn in a mix of shame and rage. “Stop touching me, you little-EEEP!” her insult was cut off as her right asscheek was slapped sharply, the sting making her squeak from shock.

Ruby smiled as the chocolate colored skin wobbled from her strike. Slipping her hands under her combat skirt, she slipped her panties down, sighing in relief as her cock flopped out, hardening fully as it was released from its bindings. Undoing her skirt, she allowed it drop to the floor, revealing her secret...her bright red, eleven inch dog cock, complete with soda can wide knot at the base.

Grabbing those bubbly cheeks again, this time Ruby didn't fight the urge to lick her lips as she spread them and viewed the dark circle of flesh between, her cock throbbing as she imagined sinking into that tight heat. Shifting, she slapped her cock between the cheeks and closed them, sighing at the softness that surrounded her. Without thinking, she began to saw between the two chocolate pillows, beads of precum flowing from the head of her cock and dripping onto the skin of Emerald's lower back.

Emerald was ripped from her shock as the annoying little brat revealed she had a cock and began to saw it between her rear cheeks. Horror, disgust, and shame filled her as she did her best to throw the girl off. “Get off me, you freak!” she spat out, trying not to heave when she felt drops of hot liquid hit her lower back and begin making their way up her spine towards her head.

Ruby smirked down at her. “Hmmm...how about...no.” she murmured, shifting so the sticky head of her pointed dick pressed against the tiny pucker. “I gave you a chance to willingly help...and you literally spit on my kindness.” she said, nodding to herself as she began to press inwards.

Emerald clenched tightly in an effort to keep the girl she now knew she wildly underestimated out of her body, but simply from leverage alone it was a losing battle. She grit her teeth as it began to force its way in, a fierce burn from the lack of lubrication forming as the small star between her cheeks was forcefully spread.

Ruby, however, enjoyed the tightness beginning to wrap around her cock, and just grinned and pushed harder. Soon, she was two inches inside, and couldn't wait for more.

Trying to wiggle away, or at least get the cock out of her, Emerald scraped her knee on the floor, the sudden shock of pain making her unclench her muscles...just enough for eight inches of cock to slip into her protesting rectum. “Heeeeeeeennnnnn....” she groaned as her body instinctively tightened again in an effort to push out the intruder.

Ruby groaned as well, but her sound was of deep pleasure. The entirety of her cock, save her knot, was wrapped in a burning hot vice of flesh. She didn't move, just savored the first ass she had ever been in, rubbing and stroking the globes of flesh as she did so. Finally, she began to move, long slow strokes, intending on making this last as long as she could.

Emerald groaned. “Fuuucccckkkk...” she hissed. She had never done anything back there, so she was-however resentfully-grateful for the short reprieve that the leader of RWBY had given her before starting to move...didn't mean that she was going to express it. “Pull out!” she snarled.

Ruby sighed as she began to pick up speed, finally beginning the fucking in earnest. “No!” she chirped out, fucking in long, smooth strokes, taking steady breaths as pleasure flowed through her. “This ass is mine...and soon, your loyalty will be to me!” she chucked at the wide eyed, shocked look she received.

“Like fuuuuuuucccccc-” Emerald's insistent words left when Ruby picked up more speed, beginning to truly hammer into her ass, an persistent tap, tap, tap of a large heated object against her asscheeks filling her with fear. She knew that if that entered her backside, it would never be the same, Aura or not!

Ruby smiled and leaned down closer to her new toy. “It'll be easier if you just give in.” she whispered hotly into the verdette's ear, before licking a stripe up her neck as she thrust and ground her hips against the woman's rear. She was going to get her knot in eventually...fortunately, Aura would make sure that she would heal from the gape that was sure to form from it.

Emerald grit her teeth. “N-Never!” she bit out, trying to focus on not feeling the pleasure that was rapidly beginning to form in her body. Now that her body was used to the intrusion, wetness had formed in her pussy and had started to flow down her thighs, mortifying her. Why was she liking this?

Seeing the redness in Emerald's cheeks, Ruby thought it was simply from anger...until a certain smell reached her nose. “Oh? What's this?” she asked teasingly, one of her hands sliding between her thighs and stroking Emerald's pussy, coming away slick. “Looks like someone likes their ass being turned inside out by my dick...”

Emerald rapidly shook her head. “NO!” she shouted, despite her pussy quivering more as Ruby picked up her thrusting again. “I haaaateeeee iiiiitttttt!!!” she groaned out, voice stretching out due to the back and forth motions she was forced into.

Ruby chuckled darkly as she hammered into the Verdette's rear end, her knot beginning to spread the rippling cheeks as she got even closer. “Really? You're practically dripping onto the floor right now...” she laughed again, rubbing Emerald's pussy briefly before ignoring it completely. If she was going to cum, it was going to be from her cock and nothing else.

A wicked smirk formed on Ruby's face. “Okay, get ready, Emerald! I'm about to kick it into high gear!” rose petals began to whirl around her waist as she tapped into her semblance, ready to break Emerald into her loyal little cumdump.

Emerald's eyes widened as she felt a spike in Aura, and began to wail wordlessly as that massive knot crashed against her ass, pussy gushing as she came and came and came under the hard and heavy fucking from her mistress...the brat! She shook her head hard. No! She had to stay true to her self!

Ruby laughed. “Thaaaat's it, you little bitch...” she moaned out, rose petals spreading across the floor. “See? You're becoming mine! Give in! And don't feel bad about cumming, I'm about to cum tooo!” Ruby drew back one final time and thrust.

POP!

Emerald screeched as her ass was spread further than she had ever thought it could be before tightening back down, locking the large ball (the knot! So big!) in her ass, before keening and whining as she felt streams upon streams to thick heat begin filling her, making her wiggle on the floor as she felt her belly swelling outwards. Why did it feel so good, she moaned, cumming again, whimpering as her mistress (yes, that was the proper term for the wonderful woman filling her with her cum) caressed her body.

Ruby cooed gently as she rubbed her new pet's head, feeling her lean into the touch as she finally managed to empty her balls after so long. And she was going to be doing it for at least a half-hour more, with how backed up she was. Leaning down and peppering kisses on her new pet's neck, she whispered in her ear, “Now, are you willing to tell me what I want to know about Cinder? If you do, there's a new collar in it for you?” she cooed.

Moaning at the thought, Emerald began to speak, not even knowing that she was doing so, focused solely on the cum filling her, and the kisses and pets she was receiving from her owner.

As more and more information spilled out of Emerald's lips, Ruby smiled darkly as she gently stroked her hair. Cinder was a fool not to treat such a treasure like it was meant to be. But perhaps soon enough, Emerald wouldn't be her only pet...


	84. Ruby and Ribboned Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2koma: Futa!Ruby walks into her room and sees a naked Blake laying on her bed, tied up in present ribbons. And a cheeky smirk on her face. "Like what you see Rubes?"

Ruby stared at her bed, skirt tenting outwards as her cock popped out of her panties as she stared at the vision of beauty on her bed. Blake was naked, creamy skin broken only by ribbons that one used to wrap presents up in, covering up the ‘fun bits’.

“Merry Christmas, Ruby...do you like your present?” Blake asked, preening from the hungry look she got, stretching and causing the ribbons to slide, revealing a hint of pink circles along her breasts, and the swell of some of her pussy as the ribbon slipped between her lips.

-x-

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! AHHHHHHH!” Blake screamed out, a slutty smile on her face as Ruby railed her hard, her legs in the air, toes curled, as Ruby used her wrists as braces to yank her onto her cock.

“Fuck, Blake!” Ruby groaned, feeling her cock squeezed brutally by her ‘present’. “I’m beginning to think this is more a present for you than it is for me!” not that she minded this fact, if anything, the thought that Blake considered sex with her a gift was flattering and only made her thrust harder into her body, balls churning.

Blake said nothing, caught in a perpetual state of orgasm, only finally passing out, with a blissful smile on her face, as Ruby came, filling her womb with hot cum.

Rubbing her sleeping lover’s cum bloated belly, Ruby smiled as she cuddled up next to her, letting herself fall asleep as well, dreaming of tomorrow, Christmas, and of their future.


	85. Santa Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan wasn’t entirely sure why Nora insisted she wear a (questionable) Santa outfit, even less when she said to wait in the bathroom. Minutes later she emerges, with an equally surprised Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo staring back. Several minutes latter, and the three are now filling her with their candy canes, intent on giving her their snow.

Joan blushed darkly as she looked at the outfit that Nora had given her, wondering why she was being given a red bikini top and booty shorts, lined with white faux fur, and a red elf cap with with puffball at the end.

Stripping herself naked (why were these shorts so tight that she couldn’t even wear panties?!), Joan wiggled the shorts up, blushing fiercely as she had to fight to pull them up over her wide hips and plump rear. Taking several deep breaths when she finally did, she looked down and winced, going pale. The shorts were so tight that she had a distinct camel toe, her plump pussy lips looking as though they were painted on.

Joan turned to the bikini top, her heart sinking when she fastened it around herself. She knew that she had a large bust, but she had hoped that the bikini top would cover more than her nipples.

Walking stiffly out of the room (she had to walk carefully, otherwise the top would shift and her nipples would pop out), Joan sighed. “Alright, Nora, I changed. What did you have me change...for…?” Joan blushed brightly as she saw Nora nowhere in sight, but Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo were all there, staring at her in outright lust, tents rising in their skirts. “H-Hi?” she squeaked out.

-x-

“HMMMMMMM!!!!” Joan ‘screamed’ out as Pyrrha, Ruby, and Neo railed her hard, Pyrrha thrusting into her soaking core, Neo pounding into her rear, and Ruby mounting her face.

“We...we’ve got to do something nice for Nora for giving us this present!” Pyrrha moaned, getting rapid and fierce nods from her partners is crime.

“Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonnacum!” Ruby squeaked, balls tensing and beginning to unload down Joan’s throat, filling her belly.

Pyrrha groaned and Neo gasped as they came as well, filling Joan’s womb and backside with their own seed, excess leaking out past the seals surrounding their cocks.

As they cooled down from their orgasms, the trio panted. “We’re...totally doing this again, right?” Ruby asked weakly, getting firm nods from the other two.


	86. Neo Sucks Joan's "Candy Cane"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo walks up to Joan with a candy cane in her hand, then she starts sucking on it while staring at her. Moments later, Joan has gotten her message.

Joan sighed as she walked briskly towards the bathroom. She loved the holidays, but she also hated them, mainly due to the fact all the girls around her liked to wear terribly skimpy ‘holiday’ outfits for some reason, even Weiss!

Now, thanks to the ‘Holiday Pajama Party’ she was in severe need of release, her cock hard in her special pajama bottoms. As she made her way to the bathroom, she was stopped when a smaller figure stepped in front of her.

“Neo? Can I help you?” Joan asked. She too, was wearing a ‘holiday’ outfit, a tank top that looked painted on, and shorts so short they might as well have been bikini panties, both in a festive red. She lad a Candy Cane in her hand and brought it to her mouth.

Joan bit her lip to avoid whimpering as she began to loudly suck on it, before pulling it out almost all the way, licking it lewdly, staring at her with hooded eyes, before glancing down and staring directly at her crotch for several moments, before looking back up, leaning forwards and leering.

-x-

Glck! Glck! Glck! Glck! Slick sounds and soft gags mixed with moans from Joan as she rapidly thrust into the mouth of a kneeling Neo, whose back was pressed against the wall as her blonde counterpart leaned heavily onto the wall above her, shakily pistioning her hips into her face, her long, hard cock into her mouth and throat. Not that she minded! Her hands were currently squeezing one of her breasts and the other was shoved in her shorts as she violently fingered herself.

Her plan was perfect! She knew that Joan was desired by a great many, practically every futa and male in Beacon, so she had planted the ‘Pajama Party’ idea, knowing that Joan would leave sometime to take care of herself...which paid off in spades, she thought, twirling her tongue around the hard flesh in her mouth, sucking gently on the thick flesh, squeaking around it when Joan moaned brokenly above her, the flesh throbbing in her mouth before spurting massive amounts of sweet liquid into her mouth, which she readily and happily swallowed, throat working overtime to not miss a drop of her reward.

Above her, Joan whimpered as she finally, finally achieved release, her balls no longer aching so terribly. Glancing down, she was met with heterochromatic eyes looking up at her, glazed with lust as she continued to suck on her aching cock.

Resting her head against the wall, Joan began to rock her hips again. Her balls still had plenty in them, and she had a willing partner, so why stop?

Eyes widening slightly, Neo hummed around the thick shaft, thankful that she hadn’t eaten anything. That first load was big enough, she could only wonder how much Joan would release before she was finally empty...


	87. Weiss and The Snowy Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of Yang teasing her so much during Christmas time, Weiss takes action

“Woah, careful there, Weissy!” Yang said with a grin as she saw the bulge in Weiss panties as she stood in the middle of their dorm, wearing only a yellow thong, seeing the Schnee staring at her bare tits with a massive blush on her face. “Otherwise, your ‘Weissicle’ will start dripping!” she giggled seeing the wet spot at the front of the strained panties. “Oops! Looks like you’re too late!”

Weiss growled, stalking forwards. “Don’t blame me due to the fact your candy cane is ready to be sucked, Weissy!~”

-x-

“Ungh! Take it, Xiao Long!” Weiss growled, thrusting her cock between plush tits. The blonde groaned, gagged by white panties, the very panties that Weiss had been wearing minutes before, as she was bound to the head and baseboards by glyphs circling her wrists and ankles, staring at Weiss with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“Tease me, will you?” Weiss growled through moans, feeling her balls trembling, ready to release her backed up load. “You thought you’d get away scot free? Not anymore, you’re not! Take it!” Weiss growled, groaning loudly as she came, cock spurting hard, covering every inch of Yang’s tits.

Sighing in relief, the white haired girl leaned back and stared at her handiwork with a smile. “I have to admit...my favorite thing about Christmastime is admiring the ‘Snowy Mountains’.” she chuckled, enjoying Yang’s shocked look. “Well, I’m off to shower! I’ll let you go when I get out!” she trotted off happily to the bathroom, leaving Yang bound to the bed, chest covered in cum, with wide eyes and red cheeks...and a soaked thong.


	88. Garnet Punishes Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Garnet had came home after a busy day, with helping out Sun and Neptune and was hoping that nothing else would get in the way of doing what he wanted to do with his girl... that is... until he walk into his room and saw Yang there... holding Neo upside-down, and was eating out of her pussy... Yang then notices her boyfriend was here, and paled at the sight of him while she was with Neo"...I can explain" Yang squeaked out, as she stopped licking the ice-cream-girls slit... but Garnet didn't seem like he wanted to, with the face he had on. "Yang..." Garnet spoke with a strained voice... "... How could you..." he said with tears in his eye... with his fist tightening up... "... I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO TASTE NEO TODAY!!!!" He spoke in jealous anger!"

Yang whined through her gag as she watched Garnet's head move between Neo's legs, bringing the mute girl to orgasm after orgasm. Her head was thrown back, a blissful smile on her face. Yang shifted as best she could, despite the bindings that held her arms behind her back, her legs splayed open, completely exposing her naked form to them. The worst part though, was the damnable buzz from the clitoral vibrator affixed to her twitching clit, powerful enough to make her drip, but too weak to actually push her over and make her cum like she wanted. To say that there was currently a darkened patch underneath her body was an understatement.

She watched as Neo trembled in their shared boyfriend's hold again, as his wonderful tongue took her over the edge once more, before Garnet moved back and stood up, shucking his pants and revealing his long and hard cock to an eager Neo, who reached down and spread her pussy lips open.

Yang's own pussy quivered as she heard the slick noise of their joining, followed by grunting and the smack, smack, smack of their hips meeting one another. The tri-colored girl wrapped her arms and legs around Garnet's back and torso, resting her chin on his shoulder, her face wracked with bliss as Garnet's hips pounded her.

Keening into her gag, Yang rocked her hips as best she could, trying to get some, any, friction, but there was none to be had, only edging herself more.

Hearing Yang's whines, Neo opened her eyes and locked gazes with desperate lilac, before a wide smirk began to spread across her face, filling with the blonde brawler with rage. She had been played! Neo had intentionally seduced her to make it so Garnet would be angry and punish her! So she wouldn't have to share his attention! Angry growls and whines spilled from the gag as she fought her bindings as Neo buried her face back in Garnet's shoulder, shivering as she obviously came again.

Garnet was a machine, hips moving back and forth against Neo's, his thick cock spreading her apart. His face twitched every time Neo's walls flexed and rippled around him, for such a frightening combatant, the Ice Cream girl was surprisingly very sensitive, and easy to make cum with enough attention. Granted, it made keeping his own release back something of a chore, as her pussy's constant movement was effectively giving him a warm and wet handjob. He knew that he was close himself though, the girl clutching him tightly as he plunged in and out of her folds. “Neo...” he husked, his thrusts becoming more stilted. “Cumming!” he groaned, finally giving in and slamming his hips against the shortstack's.

Yang whined as she saw her boyfriend's heavy balls pulsing, his body twitching as he filled Neo with his essence. The little troll had thrown her head back as well, what looked like an exaggerated expression of ecstasy on her face...but Yang knew that her look wasn't faked. Her core throbbed, but she couldn't cum...not until she had been 'punished' enough.  
Garnet gave Neo a few moments to relax and ease down...before he began to thrust once again into her body. He was going to make her belly round with his seed before this night was up. Yang, he would make it up to tomorrow. But she needed to be punished today for what she had done. He took no joy in seeing her tears, but she had forced his hand.

Neo sighed silently as her lover made her body feel like a puddle of goo. Tricking her blonde harem sister into pleasing her when she knew Garnet was wanting 'first crack', so to speak, was a great idea! She was getting so much pleasure, and Yang was getting teased to the point that she would be willing to do anything to cum! A true 'win-win' situation for her. One she would take advantage of...after she had a few more orgasms, of course...


	89. Yang 'Punishes' Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss hates Yang, the way she throws herself head first into trouble... the way she acts so confident... the way her hair looks when the light hits her just right... they way that crop top hugs her chest, as it threatens to spill her boobs out of her jacket... and the way she walks as her hips sway back-and-forth... Back-and-forth... Back-and-forth... GAAAAHHHH! And worst of all, she hates that lately whenever Yang thinks she's been acting to prissy and "high-and-mighty" -as she calls it- Yang has be making sure to put her in place... by having her use her face as her personal chair for that tight-mini-short clad butt of hers!!! GRAAAAHHH SHE IS THE WORST!!! SO WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN GORGEOUS!!!

Weiss Schnee hated Yang Xiao Long, she realized from her position. She hated the way that she threw herself headfirst into danger, making everyone else worry about her life. She hated the way she was so self-confident, making her herself feel inadequate standing next to her. She hated the way she flaunted her boobs, the large mounds always looking like they were about to pop out of her crop top and jacket.

She hated the way she always swung her hips back and forth as she walked like a pendulum, drawing every eye to them. She hated how beautiful her hair was when light hit it, like strands of gold.

But, most of all, Weiss hated that Yang felt she could manhandle her so whenever she got angry over something, putting her ‘in her place’ for being ‘prissy’ and ‘high and mighty’...by pinning her to the floor, the bed, any horizontal surface and using her face as a chair for that plump butt of hers!...she also happened to hate that she enjoyed it, enjoyed Yang quite literally ‘rubbing her face in it’.

Any protest was lost as little more than a muffled squeal into the mini short clad lower body on top of her face, a chuckle entering her ears as Yang wiggled on top of her, driving her nose further into the sweet smelling fabric covering the blonde’s pussy. At least the brute practiced good hygiene. “The longer you complain, the longer your punishment, princess!” Yang cooed cheerfully to the woman underneath her, unable to see that the ‘princess’ was blushing hard, not from rage, but arousal, and that this ‘punishment’ had turned into anything but.

Weiss’ panties were soaked as she huffed Yang’s sweet scent, her pussy hot and slick from need, but she refused to debase herself by masturbating...at least, while Yang was here. The moment the blonde got off her face and left the room, she was tearing her panties off and going to town on herself...


	90. Schnee Sisters Endurance Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby overhears Winter and Weiss arguing over their assets (mainly Weiss bemoaning her lack of size in chest and length) so decides to help settle the score. She helps test the Futa Schnee sister’s endurance with a little game. She’d jerk both of them off at the same time, and whoever lasted the longest got to fuck her. Would it be Winter’s Big dick or Weiss’ little dick that could who’ll get the chance?

Ruby looked at the two girls she was pleasing, part of her wondering how she had gotten there, but remembering the rather vicious argument she had overheard between the two Schnee sisters which involved insults, crass language, and Weiss eventually bemoaning her chest and cock size. It was the latter that finally caused Ruby to intervene, and put her in his position; sitting between the naked Schnee sisters, her hands around their cocks, stroking them, with whoever lasting the longest getting to fuck her.

The pair couldn’t be more different, despite having the same hair and eye color, and similar facial features. Winter was tall, with large breasts that rivaled Yang’s, and an eight inch cock to match...although it lacked girth.

Weiss on the other hand, was petite all around, with small breasts that Ruby knew she could easily cradle in her palm, and a cock half the size of Winter’s, but certainly having the thickness to make up for it, her fingertips barely touching as she stroked the heavy rod of flesh.

The room was silent, save for the slick sound of Ruby’s lubricated hands running over cock flesh, and the shuddery breaths of both Schnee women as they tried to maintain their composure. All that did was make Ruby feel awkward.

 

Weiss sighed breathily, doing her best not to fidget and let her sister know how much Ruby’s hand was affecting her. She had already been mocked enough today, thank you. She hoped she didn’t embarrass herself, she was feeling particularly pent up, having been unable to tend to herself for the past few days...she really wanted to fuck Ruby as well.

 

Winter twitched as she fought releasing sounds of pleasure. For wielding a High-Caliber Sniper Scythe bigger than she was, the little Rose had unbelievably soft hands. It had also been a very long time since she had been...relieved, for lack of a better term. She hoped her sister released herself soon, she could only imagine how good it would feel to have a partner again…

 

Ruby couldn’t deny that this was getting more awkward by the moment, despite the really pleasant view, but was struck by inspiration. Slowly and gently picking up speed, Ruby smirked as both Schnee’s eyes widened.

“How do my hands feel?” she asked softly, copying a tone she had heard Yang use on Blake (nightmare fuel for the most part, but useful here). “I use lotion on them to keep them nice and soft...but if you think they feel good, imagine how my pussy must feel? It’s so much tighter than my hands, so hot, so wet...and one of you will get to feel it! Who will it be?” she purred, adding even more speed to her hands, making sure not to tap into her semblance, not wanting it to end too quickly.

 

Weiss and Winter were in a panic, pleasure building rapidly in their balls, trying to do whatever they could to prolong their pleasure and not lose out, Ruby’s descriptions of her pussy making it worse for them, drops of precum shuttling out of their cocks.

 

“Oh, I can feel both of you getting close! Who’s going to pop first? Who loses? Who is forced to watch as the other takes my virginity?” Ruby asked, wiggling in place, her panties soaking from her own arousal now. Those words were the final straw.

“HNNNNNGGGGHHHH!!!” two heads whipped to the right as Winter threw her head back, bucking hard into Ruby’s hand, cock jumping and spraying long jets of cum across the room, splattering onto the floor between Weiss’ bed, which they were sitting on, and Blake’s bed.

Weiss couldn’t help but smirk, despite the agony of being left on edge, Ruby having stopped her hand motions when Winter came. “Well, sister, I may not have the length, but I do have the staying power!” she exclaimed, looking at Ruby’s still clothed body hungrily as her partner began to disrobe, her cock twitching as Ruby’s body was bared to her. She couldn’t even be jealous over the fact that her partner had a bigger bust than her at this point.

Hearing shifting, she saw her sister trying to get dressed, face shamed. With a quick move of her hand, she created a Glyph and bound her sister’s hands behind her back, causing her to tip over and land on her rear with a squawk, looking up as Ruby stripped herself of her skirt and panties, revealing her plump rear before she straddled Weiss’ lap.

Winter flushed, cock twitching as Weiss’ partner slipped onto her cock slowly, moaning all the while, before beginning to bounce.

Weiss cried out as Ruby bounced on her cock, playing with her breasts as she did so. She had never felt so good before! Her balls throbbed, but she forced herself to hold it...she never knew if this would happen again!

“Let go, Weiss…” Weiss looked up to see a soft look in her partner’s eyes, even as she rode her cock like she had been trained to do so. A wide smile formed on her lips. “You earned it, you can go as long as you want!”

Weiss cried out, arching upwards as she came powerfully, balls jumping and pulsing, emptying themselves of her first load. As she calmed, another cry brought their attention away from starting the second round.

A red-faced, thoroughly mortified Winter sat on the ground, cock throbbing and releasing weak spurts of cum all over her cum-covered form. They had obviously caught the last moments of orgasm, as her breasts, belly, and even her face were coated in the sticky substance.

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh. “D-Did y-you just cum from watching?!” she asked incredulously, Ruby giggling on top of her, before bouncing her hips again. “Don’t mind her, Weiss...let’s go again!”

Winter hissed as her cock twitched again, watching Ruby’s rear end bounce on top of her sister. ‘That should have been me…’ she thought bitterly, being forced to sit, watch, and listen to her baby sister’s moans of pleasure.

Again she felt the pleasure rising as her sister’s moans grew louder. ‘No, no, no! Not again!’ she thought, gritting her teeth as her balls throbbed before her cock spurted, spraying herself with more of her cum like a degenerate. How long was this going to last?

Seeing Weiss and Ruby start again, something told Winter it was going to be a while before she was released from her bonds and allowed to stop embarrassing herself.


	91. Valentine's Facefucking: Valkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Facefucking for Pyrrha with Nora?

“Now, wait just a moment, Nora...I’m getting your gift ready~” Pyrrha said softly, a smirk on her face as she carefully and painstakingly coated her long cock in chocolate.

Her girlfriend was on her knees, eyes closed, rocking back and forth. “How much longer?” Nora whined. She knew that Pyrrha was giving her something special, and had been looking forward to it since she told her about it.

Pyrrha chuckled as she moved forwards, “Its all ready, you can open your eyes now, Nora.” she said, laughing a bit more at how Nora’s eyes snapped open, before the turquoise orbs widened and her mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape. “Careful, Nora...otherwise, I’ll get ideas~”

 

Nora was elated! Pyrrha’s cock, covered in chocolate?! This was the perfect gift! Opening her mouth wider, she stuck her tongue out and tilted her head back a bit, giving Pyrrha the complete okay to do what she wanted.

 

Pyrrha hummed, moving her cock forwards and tapping it on the tip of Nora’s tongue, leaving chocolate residue on the wet muscle. “I think you like that...okay, here I go!”

Gently grabbing the back of Nora’s head, she fed her cock along the orangette’s tongue, before shoving her cock into Nora’s throat, burying her nose in her trimmed bush of fiery red hair. Both groaned, Nora from having her lover’s cock thrust suddenly into her throat and her nose surrounded by her scent, and Pyrrha from the immense, flexing tightness of Nora’s throat.

Barely waiting a moment, Pyrrha began to forcefully move Nora’s head back and forth, slick glck, glck, glck noises coming from her throat as she moved back and then forcefully thrust herself fully back into the orangette’s throat, shivering as her heavy balls slapped against Nora’s chin. She hadn’t cum in days in preparation for tonight…

 

Nora groaned as the taste of creamy chocolate and the tang of Pyrrha’s skin flowed over her tongue. She knew that chocolate was gripping and getting everywhere, smearing across her face, down her chin, onto her breasts, all over Pyrrha’s cock-her eyes widened and an excited squeal bubbled up from her chest as Pyrrha groaned, making her realizing what was about to happen.

 

Pyrrha groaned in embarrassment at how quickly she was about to cum, but this was just too hot! “Nora! C-Cumming!” she gasped, her balls churning and jumping as she exploded, sending stream after stream of pent up cum into her girlfriend’s belly, slowly pulling back and spraying more across her tongue, so much entering her mouth it spurted past the seal of her lips, getting happy sounds from the Valkyrie.

 

Nora whimpered as she squirted in her panties, the sweetness of Pyrrha’s seed mixing with the flavor of the chocolate on her tongue. Feeling Pyrrha trying to move back, she followed, wrapping her lips tightly around her shaft and sucking hard, trying to pull more of the delicious treat out.

 

Pyrrha moaned softly as Nora attacked her cock, sucking on her sensitive shaft hard, even though her orgasm had ended. She released a broken chuckle and looked down, seeing chocolate and cum smeared all over Nora’s cheeks (when had it seeped out?). “Messy, messy…” she murmured. “We have to clean you up…then,” she reached down and fondled her still aching sack, “We can have more fun, how does that sound?” from the way Nora’s eyes lit up, Pyrrha supposed that she liked the idea...


	92. Cats Don't Like Being Told What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake huge ass has been a problem for her team lately. With how often she shows it off and with the training she is been doing, she has become both athletic while still keeping her fat ass. And Ruby tries to confront her about it. Only to be pin down by Blake's ass, milking her with assjobs relentlessly, for trying to tell her how she should dress in her room, teasing her every time she was about to cum

Blake was a wonderful teammate, a caring friend, a great person to talk to...and also a point of complete contention to Team RWBY, more specifically the R, W, and Y. Blake...had a massive rear end. Fat without being disgusting, jiggly without losing its muscle, Blake’s rear was something to admire...which they all did, more than they all cared to admit. Especially when she had ditched her yukata for a tank top and shorts that pretty much were devoured between her cheeks! They might as well not be there! Damn it, her ass clapped against itself now because of it!

It had gotten even worse when she took up Yoga! She was getting even more toned and athletic while still maintaining that wonderful ass of hers! It was getting to the point that their studies were suffering! Something had to be done, and Ruby Rose was going to be the one to do it!

 

“Blake? We need to talk.” Ruby hoped that the look on her face was stern, but the amused look on Blake’s face as she looked up from her book told her that she had, once again, landed on a face that looked ‘cute’ instead of ‘firm’.

“Yes, Ruby? What is it?” she asked, her smooth voice and more importantly, the shifting legs that brought attention to that massive ass making her cock twitch in her panties. Especially since she had been turned away and facing the wall as she read her book. She shook herself hard mentally. No! She had to focus! So what if that jiggling rump was making her panties tent? She needed to get her teammate to dress conservatively!

“It’s about...this.” Ruby managed to choke out, waving her hand. Blake only stared at her in amusement. “What do you mean, Ruby?”

Ruby couldn’t hold it in anymore. “This!” she cried, gesturing to Blake’s ass, making Blake’s eyebrows shoot upwards in interest at how blatant Ruby’s exclamation was, as well as how her silver eyes honed in on her backside and her tented skirt twitched. “Do you know how distracting this is to us? We need you to cover up more! Weiss says its improper, but I don’t really care about that, I just want to be able to focus on my work and other things!” Ruby was so into her impassioned speech she didn’t see Blake losing her amused look and instead having a scowl on her face.

Ruby yelped as she was grabbed and pulled onto Blake’s bed, a whirlwind of activity happening, her hands bound together and tied to the headboard, her ankles split and tied to the baseboard of the bed, a loud squeal escaping her as her skirt and panties were yanked off and tossed away, leaving her sizable cock and balls bare.

Her face flared a red not too dissimilar to her cloak as the muscles in her thighs bunched as she tried pulling them together to give herself some decency, even if it wouldn’t be much, considering the size of her cock.

“Really, Ruby?” Ruby looked up and her mouth went dry and dropped open. Blake had discarded those tiny shorts and what she said were panties (it looked more like floss if you asked Ruby) leaving her magnificent ass bare to the world...or at least Ruby.

Trying to speak, all that came out of Ruby’s mouth was a whimpering moan of pleasure as Blake sat on her cock, capturing it between those two impossibly soft half-moons of flesh. However, a hearty squeeze around her captured shaft showcased the hidden muscle Blake’s ass had.

Blake looked back over her shoulder, eyes narrowed but a smirk on her lips, ears twitching. Slowly, she began to move, rhythmically clenching and unclenching her ass cheeks around Ruby’s shaft, pulling squeaks and moans from her bound and helpless leader.

“Where do you get off telling me how to dress in our dorm room?” she asked, her voice silky and seductive as she worked her ass over Ruby’s cock, the bound girl’s cheeks flushed as she tried to slip from her bonds, only succeeding in actually rubbing her cock more forcefully between Blake’s cheeks.

 

Ruby was mortified! Not only was her cock exposed, and Blake using that wonderful rear of her’s on it, she was already about to cum! A desperate whimper escaped from her mouth as she valiantly tried to hold back and not embarrass herself.

She was even more horrified when Blake’s smirk widened. “Are you about to cum, Ruby? Already?” Ruby blushed darker, her cheeks resembling cherries at the teasing lit in her faunus teammate’s tone, before her eyes rolled back, a helpless moan erupting from her mouth as she came, coating the inside of Blake’s cheeks with her cum, the milky fluid bubbling up from the split and dribbling down the plump flesh.

She wanted to sink through the bedding as Blake giggled. “For someone who runs as much as you do, we need to work on your stamina.”

Ruby managed a weak glare, opening her mouth to say that being touched by another was far different than touching herself (and that she hadn’t gotten release in several days, as mortifying as it would be to admit) when a gasp left her as Blake began to move her ass again, this time more quickly thanks to her cum. She moaned as she felt a warm hand cup her balls, rubbing the sensitive orbs gently. “Come on, Ruby, I know you have so much more in you than that!”

Ruby whined as Blake began a cycle, bringing her to the point of orgasm, teasing her about how quickly she was cumming (was it her fault she hadn't been able to cum for two weeks now, or that Blake was so seductive?) and them making her cum.

"Again, Ruby?" a tsk. Splurt splurt splurt.

"You really need to learn to hold back~" Splurt splurt splurt.

"I wonder if your speed helps the rate your cum refills…" Splurt splurt splurt!

Finally after what seemed like hours, Ruby's balls were empty, her cock going limp between Blake's magnificent cheeks, which were now coated completely in her cum, leaving her whimpering on the bed, eyes rolled back and tears of pleasure and overstimulation pouring from her cheeks. Her balls ached something fierce, so empty she could swear that they had shriveled down to the size of raisins. Despite this, a wide delirious smile on her face, making Blake giggle again.

Reaching behind her, Blake scooped up some of Ruby’s still warm cum on a finger and tasted it, humming as the sweetness coated her tongue. “Hmmm...maybe we can do this again…considering how you react to my ass I think you’d love it...” she murmured with a smirk, getting a muted, shaky giggle from the girl bound to her bed, who obviously agreed with the words the faunus said.


	93. Homewrecker Neo Gets Her Cummupance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo always considered herself to be a bit of a homewrecker. Transforming into girls who have boyfriends and having sex with them just for a bit of fun. Recently, she set her sights on Garnet; the boyfriend of that blonde bimbo Yang. Posing as her and sneaking into the dorm, she finds him all alone. But she decides to pounce. She learns two shocking revelations; 1) Garnet was hung as hell. And 2) He was by no means, a Gentle Sub.

Neo traveled through the halls of the Beacon dorms, a mission in her mind. Not one from that hag Cinder, but a personal one. She loved having sex, but not with unclaimed men. No, she loved to use her semblance to have sex with the boyfriends of girls she turned into.

And she had the perfect boy to do it with! Garnet Rose, Leader of Team RWBY, and boyfriend of that annoying blonde bimbo she fought during the Breach. She was annoying, but that boy...she licked her lips as she thought of having the short boy (although she couldn’t really talk, being only four feet, two inches without her heels) under her, moaning and helpless as she had her way with him.

She was already assured that the blonde bimbo and her two female teammates were busy in Vale for the day, and she had taken the bimbo’s form as she left the room, having also swiped her scroll to be able to enter the room.

Doing so, she smirked as she saw the leader of the team snoozing on one of the lower beds (seriously, her thoughts on their intelligence took another knock when she saw the ‘bunk’ beds. It was like they were waiting for them to fall…) and closed and locked the door behind her, making her way over to the bed, augmenting her semblance to make the bimbo appear naked.

Sharing a changing/locker room with the bimbo did have its benefits...although she wondered why a girl so fond of blackmail and money wouldn’t do the same. She could have sex with plenty of willing guys who would pay big money to see Nikos, Schnee, Belladonna, Scarletina, Adel, Xiao Long, or even Goodwitch naked, or even fuck them, like she did at times. She shrugged. If Sustrai wasn’t smart enough to figure it out and capitalize, she wasn’t going to bring it up.

Creeping up to the sleeping teen, she smirked at the peaceful look on his face. He looked so innocent...she would enjoy unknowingly tainting it.

Kneeling down and reaching for his pants, Neo would admit to herself that she was curious due to the fact that Xiao Long wasn’t quiet about her bragging over how big Garnet was, but the bimbo was obviously exagger-

Thwack!  
Neo froze as a fleshy bat of flesh smacked her in the face. Long and thick it rested along the entire half of her face, from chin to the tip of it disappearing into her hair. Her pussy clenched in both arousal and outright terror.

“Yang? Why are you looking at my cock like that? You act as though you’ve never seen it before!” a chuckling voice made her look up to see a hooded eyed Garnet smirking down at her in a way Neo had never seen before.

“I didn’t think you’d still be horny after this morning in the showers...come on up, Sunshine.” Garnet said, patting the bed next to him. While he hadn’t expected waking up this way from his nap, he wasn’t going to complain. But it didn’t explain why Yang looked so nervous...well, a good romp would help her feel better, it always did.

As Yang climbed on Weiss’ bed (he sent a silent apology to his strict teammate over what he and Yang were about to do on her bed) he swiftly stripped himself of his clothes, breathing a sigh of relief that his now hardened cock was no longer bound up in the fabric.

Neo couldn’t believe the hunk of meat that was between the short boy’s legs! She had thought the bimbo had been joking when she called it a third leg! It had to be at least a foot! She gasped as her world suddenly spun and she was looking up at a hooded eyed Garnet, who was smirking down at her.

Garnet wondered why Yang was looking so nervous, it was as though they were virgins again. Yang had been the same nervous way when she had first seen his dick. He shrugged internally. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to it, so there was no need to be gentle once he knew she was wet.

Neo nearly jumped out of her skin as the boy she would have sworn was a sub cupped her core, a grin spreading across his face as he felt her wetness. Why was she soaking? If that cock entered her, she’d break! Neo knew she had bitten off far more than she could chew this time.

“You’re so wet, Yang…” he murmured, before his cock (that massive hunk of flesh) was between her thighs and his tip pressing against her core. Swallowing nervously, Neo managed to think, ‘~I’m in danger~’ before her vision went white as she was thrust into, her core tightening and rippling around the heavy stalk of flesh. Had she not been desperately attempting to keep control over her mind and her semblance, Neo would have been outright mortified as she came in the first thrust, the wide head of Garnet’s dick slamming into her cervix.

Garnet chuckled. “Wow, Yang, you’re more responsive than usual today! It’s been a while since you came form me simply putting it in!” he would admit, sex with Yang was never boring.

Neo panted, shame filling her as Garnet’s words entered her ears. How could she have been so easily dominated? She needed to take back control. She needed-her eyes rolled back as Garnet began to thrust, fast and hard inside her, stirring up her insides. Clutching desperately at the sheets, she fought to keep control over her semblance...and keep her mind. This fucking was something else. She had never been dominated before, and so embarrassingly easily at that!

The punishingly quick pace was far more than she had ever done, since she preferred to tease her prey and make them beg; her eyes rolled back as a particularly powerful thrust made her arch.

As she grasped at the bedding she panted, fingers and toes digging into the sheets as she focused with all she was to not lose control over her semblance. It would be over! There would be no way to get out due to this strapping stud looming over her, fucking her like he owned her! Owned her…

Neo shook her head, trying to clear it, realizing with some fear that her body wanted to submit to the young man that was fucking her so well. She, on some level, wanted to belong to him. That couldn’t happen! She had to keep true to herself!

Garnet was wondering why even though Yang was obviously enjoying herself she was so quiet. Yang was usually quite the screamer in bed, whining and begging for more. Feeling her pussy ripple and flex made him smirk. Quiet or not, she sure as hell was getting off! Maybe it was time to turn up the speed? His hips began to blur and rose petals began to float around the room as he tapped into his semblance.

Neo’s eyes widened and she wailed silently as she was pushed through orgasm after orgasm as she was fucked like a toy by the leader of Team RWBY. She could feel herself breaking bit by bit as he pounded into her, his tip smacking into her cervix with every thrust. She prayed that he would cum soon, she needed to stay conscious, keep her semblance active, and get out of here!

As if her prayers were being answered, she heard Garnet groan above her, and felt forceful bursts of heat fill her belly, hitting the back of her womb and filling it.

She finally allowed herself to relax as he slowly began to pull out. She kept her semblance up, she kept her mind...now that he had cum, she could ‘redress’ and run for the safety of her dorm-she blinked as she was slowly rolled over onto her stomach, before her eyes widened enough that they nearly popped out of her head, pupils shrinking as she felt the slick tip of Garnet’s massive cock touch her backdoor...a place she had never even fingered.

Uncaring about her secrecy anymore, Neo tried to lurch up, but all she did was grind her backside along that cock and make Garnet chuckle. “Don’t worry, Yang...I won’t leave you hanging!” he said into her ear, before he thrust, immediately going into a fast pace with his semblance active, using long, powerful strokes, loud slaps of his hips pounding against her backside filling the air.

Neo’s eyes rolled back as parts of her mind began to drift away...her rage at Cinder for trapping her into this...her devotion to Roman, the one who found and saved her...her want to continue stealing, something that she had done practically all her life...but most importantly, her desire to fuck any cock other than this one! They were all inferior! Her eyes widened as she felt more heat fill her gut, her pupils taking on a heart shape as she felt her new master’s love fill her.

Why was she disguised? Why hide from him what was his from now on? Letting her semblance fall with a shattering noise, she moved, slipping off the large cock and ignoring the leaking down her ass and legs, lowering herself to the floor and beginning to lick at the slick cock, covered in cum, looking up at her new master with devotion in her eyes.

Garnet felt shock fill him at the sound and at Yang suddenly changing, becoming shorter, her hair going from blonde to a brown and pink mix with a shock of white. Well, that certainly explained why Yang had been acting so differently...he hadn’t been having sex with her! This was that girl that had rescued Roman Torchwick on the freeway and that Yang had fought during the Breach!

Neo no longer cared about maintaining her disguise. She no longer cared about the poor saps she planned to ruin thanks to her little game. After being fucked and dominated like this, no other guy’s cock could even begin to compare. A mute giggle left her at the sight of Garnet’s shocked and understandably confused expression. Master looked so lost at the moment, probably a little upset too, considering what she had done. But she would fix that soon enough. Starting with a nice apologetic blowjob to start things off. 

Garnet looked down in shock at the cum-drunk girl, who stared up at him with adoration filled, heterochromic eyes, servicing his cock and wiggling her ass for his viewing pleasure. He could see a puddle of his cum forming on the floor beneath her, and knew his seed was escaping from both of her holes. That was going to be a pain to clean up…

He froze as the door clicked and began to open, his head whipping to the side, eyes widening as it opened fully and his girlfriend and teammates walked in, Yang sighing and stretching as she closed the door behind her. “Hey, Garnet...you wouldn’t believe how tired I-” opening her eyes, the three froze as they took in the scene, mouths opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Finally, Yang sighed, pinching her nose. “Garnet...did you break another girl?” she asked, knowing how dominant her boyfriend was in the sack. A blushing Garnet could only shrug helplessly, even as his face twisted in pleasure as Neo throated his cock, her nose buried in trimmed coarse hair.

“I already have to deal with Weiss and Blake taking time away from me being with you, now I have to deal with her too?!” Yang exclaimed, ignoring the offended looks from her teammates, grabbing her top and beginning to pull it off, freeing her tits from their confines and starting to shove her shorts down. “All right midget, move aside, I want some time with my boyfriend!”

Garnet felt a bead of sweat slide down his head as Neo pulled off his cock and hissed, much like Blake when she was in heat, and Yang growled and grabbed her, leaving Garnet to watch the ensuing naked girl catfight as he sat on Weiss bed with a hard cock, things only getting more hectic when Weiss and Blake stripped as well and joined in. Things were certainly going to be interesting from now on...


	94. Garnet Pleases Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of the RWBY Dorm Room, Garnet's sitting in a chair, holding Yang upside down, his arms around her waist as he shamelessly eats her out. Making the blonde scream as she helplessly dangling while cumming her brains out. Meanwhile, Blake is trying to read her book but is too turned on from the sight as she secretly watches. And Weiss, who's studying, berates her leader for doing that now... Even though she's secretly fingering herself from hearing Yang's moans.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! GAAAARRRRNEEEETT!!!" Yang screamed, writhing and limbs flailing as her shirtless boyfriend held her by her hips, head buried between her thighs, devouring her soaking pussy.

Yang was naked and upside down, her muscular rear pressed against Garnet's chest as he leaned his head over and kissed, licked, sucked, and even lightly nipped at her folds, his skillful tongue batting at her clit as he drug it along her core.

Yang's legs flailed and toes curled as Garnet captured her clutching between his lips and applied suction and firm pressure from his tongue, ripping another shriek from her lungs.

Blake read her book, or at least, she pretended to read. Her eyes were over the edge of her book, smoldering as she watched Yang loose herself to bliss. Her thighs rubbed together, and her pussy was soaked and panties ruined...she wanted nothing more than to rub herself to an orgasm, but held off, despite the wonderful material before her.

"Unbelievable…" Weiss groaned, looking at her leader and teammate with an angry look of disbelief. "Is this really the time for that?!" she snapped, trying to focus on her book, but failing miserably.

Blake snorted to herself, she could see Weiss' hand under the table, under her skirt, and in her panties, working away at herself frantically, her cheeks flushed not with anger, but arousal. It was obvious that she wished to be in Yang's place, just as she did.

Finally deciding to give into the urge, Blake wiggled down her shorts and panties and placed her book to the side, running her fingers idly over her soaking pussy, rubbing her clit lightly with her fingertips as she watched.

Weiss' eyes widened as Blake blatantly stripped her lower half and began to masturbate as she watched, but then, she wasn't any better, was she?

Finally giving in with a sigh, she turned and watched, her hand not ceasing its movements as she watched their team leader bring their teammate over the edge once more.

Yang screamed out in orgasm once more, slumping limp in Garnet's hold. The only reason that she hadn't fallen out of Garnet's arms and onto the floor was his strength and the fact that her legs were still caught over his shoulders.

Lifting his head and licking his lips clean of Yang’s dew, Garnet smirked as he saw both Blake and Weiss blatantly masturbating before them. “Well, girls...I think Yang is going to be out of it for a bit...who wants to go next?”

Garnet wasn’t surprised when both of his teammates stripped themselves of their clothes in record time, standing naked before him, still fingering their soaking pussies. He licked his lips; he would make them feel good, he thought, feeling a throbbing in his pants, then, he would take his own pleasure...


	95. Blake Trenchcoat Flashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's heart was racing as she bought a trench coat and nothing else. Leaving the dorm room at the middle of the night in the coat that she left the school to have some fun with her massive ass and oh so ill fitting coat.

_'Okay, Blake...you can do this. You've_ ** _wanted_** _to do this.'_ Blake said, starting to disrobe in the bathroom of the dorm as she prepared to do what she something that she had been fantasizing about doing for years.

Ever since she was young, she had enjoyed not wearing clothes, walking about the house nude. Her parents had amused her when she was young, but had started forcing her to wear clothes about when she began blooming. Then she joined the White Fang, and had to remain clothed most of the time...but she had learned something new about herself there.

She enjoyed being seen when in a state of undress. The eyes roaming over her breasts, bottom and slit, knowing that they wanted her but couldn't touch brought an immense thrill to her, leaving her core soaking the entirety of the few days they had to relax.

Sadly, now that she was in Beacon, she had no real chance to indulge in her desires. She had to be a good girl; she knew that few would be willing to listen to a huntress who was known for exposing her naked body to others.

But when going through Vale, she had found _it_. The perfect items that would allow her to indulge once more: a black trenchcoat that just _barely_ covered the swell of her ass, and at another shop, a masquerade mask that covered her eyes and prevented them from being seen.

Placing said mask over her eyes, Blake grinned. Thanks to her faunus senses, she could still see perfectly out of the mask. Grabbing the coat she bought, she threw it over her form and tied it loosely, her grin widening as it would be easy to untie and expose her body to whomever she wanted to see it.

Turning, she felt a tinge of arousal; without pants compressing her ass, the bottom of her wide cheeks peeked out! Even _without_ lifting or opening the coat, she would be teasing everyone! She took a deep breath in order to calm her arousal. She would give the game away too early if she was seen dripping down her thighs...

Carefully securing her scroll and her key to the dorm in a hidden pocket she had sewn into the coat, Blake turned off the bathroom light and left the bathroom, reentering the dorm proper, her sensitive ears picking up the gentle snores of Ruby and Weiss in their bunks.

Yang wasn't there, having opted to head out to Vale as well, but Blake wasn't concerned at the thought of meeting her while doing this. After all, Vale was a large city.

Walking through an empty Beacon made her slightly upset, but she knew that there was no way that people wouldn't recognize her right now, and she would much rather people actually be able to not leer at her while in class.

Boarding the twenty-four hour transit system, Blake enjoyed an empty car all the way to Vale, doing her best to avoid squirming and leaving a wet spot on the seat.

Leaving the transit car, Blake put on her mask and began to make her way to the entertainment district, the one place _guaranteed_ to have people at any time...and at this hour, drunk enough to take notice, but too drunk to try and do anything. _'Speaking of which...'_ Blake felt herself getting wet as she saw several drunken men stumbling away from a bar.

Picking up her speed, she moved past them, making sure that she was several steps ahead of them and putting a sway into her hips to catch their attention. She smiled as her sensitive ears caught the slurred words of what they would do if they had her in their bed. _'Keep watching, boys, and you'll have a much_ ** _bigger_** _reason for those thoughts...'_ she thought.

Moving her hand as though she suddenly dropped something, Blake made a loud sigh and bent over at the waist, her pussy clenching around nothing as she felt the coat rise above the swell of her ass, shivering as the wide cheeks were brushed with the cool night air.

A line of her honey began to trail down her thigh as she heard the stunned gasps and murmurs of disbelief. She stayed in that revealing position for several seconds more, before standing up straight and moving away with a brisk pace, her heart fluttering in a mixture of excitement and arousal.

Blake moved around for about five minutes, before finally finding another group of intoxicated individuals, this time students. None of them she recognized, so they must have been from another school visiting for the Vytal festival.

Now, this was going to be a bigger risk. These people may not have interacted with her daily, but they were currently staying in the school...the odds of them recognizing her were higher than some random person...but that thought only made her arousal rise even higher.

Moving up to stand under the light near them, she cleared her throat to get their attention, gripping the lapels of the front of her coat. As they turned, Blake pulled her coat open, revealing her breasts to them, the cream-colored orbs almost glowing in the lamplight.

Things were silent for half a moment, before the gasps, hoots and cheers came, making Blake smile, even as her cheeks were flushed. She closed her coat and darted away amid groans, begs to come back, and offers of a nice night.

The night continued to pass, Blake flashing more and more, getting wetter and wetter as she did so, her thighs shiny in the streetlights. She had actually had a small orgasm during her last flash, the most daring one yet, where she had opened the top of her coat and exposed her breasts again, pressing them flat against the front window of a bar...she was fairly certain that at least _one_ person had gotten a picture of her tits.

She walked further around, wondering if now was the time to head back to Beacon. She had pushed her luck greatly so far, there was no need to go too far...her attention was grabbed by a the pulsing music of a nightclub, as well as two familiar voices.

_'Yang? Neon?'_ she asked herself, seeing the familiar blonde hair of her teammate and the handlebar ponytails of her fellow cat faunus in the flashing lights of what appeared to be an outdoor block rave.

Her pussy flooded, gripping at nothing as her legs began to move robotically towards the large group, picking up speed when she saw that Yang and Neon were teasing a very large group of partiers, acting as though they were going to kiss, as though they were going to flash the party goers or each other, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

She knew she shouldn't do this. Yang was her _partner_ , and she knew Neon more than passably, the party-loving girl surprisingly liking a lot of the same books she did; the odds were too great they would recognize her, but...

Arousal overrode common sense, her feet continuing to take her closer to the party, fresh juice sliding down her thighs as she neared her destination.

_“Heeyyyyy~, welcome to the party, cutie~Wanna have some ~fun~ with us?”_ Neon slurred, showing how drunk she was, and seeing Yang looked just as plastered, Blake felt more confident in not being recognized. Reaching down, she undid the belt holding her coat together.

“Yes.” Blake said simply, opening her coat wide and exposing her entire front for the first time that night, shivering from both the cool air brushing across her heated skin, as well as the arousal that flooded her body from the intense stares that she received, as well as murmurs of appreciation.

_“Hey, hey! Don't forget about me! Look at my tits! Aren't they better than hers?”_ Yang yelled, drawing attention back to her as she yanked her top up and exposed her own breasts, the larger orbs highlighted by the lights of the party, nipples perked from the cool.

_“Don't forget about me, either! I'm the perfect inbetween!”_ Neon added, yanking her own top up and revealing her smaller, yet extremely perky tits to the watchers.

Blake was shocked that both her teammate and tentative friend joined her in exposing themselves, the sights of their own assets making her pussy quiver. Her courage swelled from the fact she wasn't alone, and she allowed the coat to slide off and pool on the ground, leaving her completely naked except for her bow and mask.

Not to be outdone, Yang and Neon tossed their tops to the ground and yanked down their shorts and panties, leaving them just as naked as Blake, much to the appreciative cheers of the audience.

The three stood proudly, allowing those near to compare them, even turning around and bending over at the waist, allowing them to see their asses, the small crinkled stars between, and their damp slits beneath them.

Blake came three times as they were compared and contrasted, with her having best ass, Yang the best tits, and Neon the perkiest of both. It was _exhilarating_ , being between her unknowing partner and someone else she knew, their bodies exposed for dozens of pairs of eyes.

Eventually, the three grabbed their clothes(or coat, in Blake's case) and redressed, much to the disappointment of the party goers. Swiftly drawing her coat closed, Blake broke away from her partner and friend, heading back to the transit to go back to Beacon before day broke.

As she rushed back to the transport, she felt...wonderful. Free. And to see that her own partner and Neon could expose themselves without shame, made her wonder...could she do this again without her mask?


	96. Emerald Finds Out Neo Is A Futa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald was coming back from class, but when she walked into the room that she was in for the surprise of her life. Neo was bent over dropping her panties; even from behind she could see strain on her face, with three loud pops from her cunt that Neo revealed that she had to gigantic ball and a matching cock. When Neo heard Emerald gasps that she knew she had to silence her, even if that meant destroying every hole in the thief's to do so.

Emerald Sustrai walked down to the hallway back to her dorm, sighing. Port was _so_ boring she bemoaned, wondering how a man who constantly went off on tangents about himself could _ever_ be considered a 'Master Huntsman'.

Cinder was off doing some reconnaissance, and Mercury doing... _whatever_ , and who knew what that quiet little freak Torchwick kept around was doing, so for lack of anything better to do, she decided to head back to the dorm for some rest.

Opening the door to the dorm room, her eyes widened. Neo was in the middle of the room, bent over at the waist and gripping her panties. Even from behind she could tell that the midget was tense as she gripped the lace-lined pink garment.

Quickly fishing her scroll out of her skirt pocket, Emerald pulled up the camera feature and began taking several pictures for blackmail purposes as Neo pulled her panties down, revealing the smooth skin of her ass...but her eyes widened and she dropped her scroll with a loud gasp as with three loud _pops_ , two balls the size of grapefruits left her pussy, followed by a cock that _had_ to reach between the petite girl's breasts.

She realized that had made a sound when Neo's head whipped around, a look of shock that quickly transformed into rage when she saw the scroll on the floor. A shattering sound filled the dorm, and Emerald suddenly felt immense pain in the back of her head, the room spinning as she was flung forwards onto a bed.

She heard a sound that she realized was a blade cutting through cloth, and the breeze that suddenly covered her body let her know that it was _her_ clothes that had suffered the damage. She rubbed her head, only to freeze as she felt something the size of a fist rub against her pussy.

Next, blinding pain as it shoved its way into her dry tunnel, making her struggle to get away, but she unfortunately had no leverage, and could only endure the massive cock that she had seen pounding away at her pussy.

She bit her lip viciously as she felt herself starting to get a bit wet. She did _not_ like this! She liked Cinder! She wanted to-a squeaking moan escaped her lips as she felt Neo suddenly seize, and wet heat fill her pussy in great thick bursts, her gut swelling out a bit.

Emerald sighed in relief. It was over. Now all she had to do was get her scroll and spread those pictures-she yelped as the cock within her was yanked out and moved higher, pressing against the tiny crinkled pucker between her asscheeks. She felt faint, there was _no way_ -

Pain erupted through her as Neo used brute force to work her cock in her ass and begin thrusting. What little strength Emerald had began to leave her, and her body began to subconsciously relax and just accept the pummeling of her insides, even as her mind screamed to fight.

Emerald groaned in discomfort as Neo came again, her ass getting filled, her belly expanding to the point that it looked like she had swallowed a volleyball whole.

She was confused as Neo gently removed herself this time and shifted her so she was on the bed, making her wonder why she was so careful, before fear filled her mind as Neo climbed onto the bed as well, kneeling above her face, the cum covered cock filling her vision.

Neo reached out, but for some reason, her mouth opened on its own, even as her mind screamed to clench her jaw shut. The cock touched her tongue, the combined flavors of Neo's cum and her own body coating her tongue. It slipped through her mouth and down her throat, the still wet balls now resting on her nose, any air she managed to get tainted with the tang of Neo's pussy.

Slowly, Neo began to move, careful not to be too rough, caressing her cheek with what seemed to be a loving smile on her face, one Cinder would never give her.

This time, as Neo came, Emerald followed, still cum-filled pussy clenching around nothing, blacking out as the most powerful orgasm she had ever had came over her.

Neo was concerned when the bitchy thief blacked out. Had she killed her by accident? She removed her cock from the girls mouth, only to inhale sharply before grinning in amusement as she followed unconsciously, beginning to tongue her balls.

Neo had some time before the head bitch and legless came back, so she would get to learn about her new toy for the time being...who knows, maybe she would get another load or two out before they did? She _was_ incredibly backed up still...


	97. Ruby's Nightmare, Yang's Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a nightmare and wakes up in the middle of the night. Not wanting to be sleep alone she sneaks into Yangs bed like when she was little. Only this time she sees that Yang is naked and her cock is hard from what must be a naughty dream. Ruby lays down and snuggles up to yang in only her panties, but Yangs naked length slips between Ruby’s thighs as she gets settled in. Yangs hips begin to move on their own.

Ruby woke with a loud gasp of terror, tears in her eyes as the residual feelings and images from the nightmare rattled around in her head. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she swallowed her cries as she calmed herself.

Wiping her face of sweat, Ruby knew she couldn't be alone. She would just focus on the thoughts of her friends and teammates dying, being murdered, blood every-Ruby shook her head violently, casting the images out of her head. Yang, she needed Yang.

Getting out of her bed, Ruby grimaced as her tank top and pajama bottoms were soaked in sweat, and peeled herself out of them, leaving her wearing little more than her pink panties. Goosebumps formed on her skin and her pink nipples puckered as the cool night air, making Ruby rub her arms ash she crept through the dorm room towards Yang's bed.

When she was younger, she had always crawled into Yang's bed when she had a nightmare, and while she had grown out of it, for the most part, she needed the comfort of her older sister tonight. Reaching her sister's bed, the tall blonde snoring slightly as she lay on her side, Ruby reached out and gently peeled the blanket back. She blushed brightly.

Yang was completely naked, large tits rising and falling with her breaths, darker pink nipples stiff...along with her wrist thick, ten inch cock, which stuck straight outwards, her large swollen balls resting on her thighs. As she watched Yang shifted, her cock twitching.

Shaking her head, Ruby climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her older sister, taking comfort in her warmth, scent, and the softness of her bare breasts against her face. Not wanting her sister's cock to poke her in the stomach all night, Ruby allowed the hot shaft of flesh to slip and rest between her thighs, just under her clothed pussy.

Allowing her sister's heartbeat to fill her ears, Ruby began to doze off, missing as Yang's cheeks became more flushed with color as she began to shift. She didn't miss, however, when Yang's hands grabbed her ass, squeezing it and molding her perky cheeks like clay.

Turning as red as both her namesakes, Ruby squeaked in Yang's hold, trying to wiggle away, although it was for naught, Yang's hands seizing her panties and pulling them down, revealing her untouched slit, which Yang pressed the wide head of her cock against.

Ruby felt a flare of panic and opened her mouth to try and wake her older sister, only for her lips to be captured in a fierce kiss as Yang thrust forwards, shoving herself into Ruby's slit, not stopping until hip met hip.

Ruby keened into Yang's mouth, shock, pleasure, and pain all warring within her for dominance. She didn't know _what_ to feel, her fingers and toes curling at the intense sensation of being filled so deep and spread so wide.

Before Ruby could come back to herself and attempt to get out of Yang's hold (and get _Yang_ out of _her_ ), her eyes crossed as Yang pulled her hips back _slowly_ , until just the tip was inside her, before she _thrust_ back in, the head of Yang's cock slamming directly into her cervix, making her eyes roll back as she whimpered into her older sister's mouth.

Her world spun as Yang flipped them so she was on her back with Yang looming over her as she began to rhythmically pull back and thrust into Ruby's core, the _slap, slap, slap_ of their hips meeting muted underneath the blanket, allowing both of their teammates to easily sleep through what was happening mere feet away from them.

Ruby shook and shivered as Yang fucked her, hard and steady, feeling pleasure beginning to bubble up and overtake her. She squealed into Yang's mouth as her sister's thrust came faster, faster, _faster_ , until-

_Squirt. Squirt. Squirt._ Ruby's eyes widened as she felt wet heat spray inside of her core, coating her walls and filling her womb with its thick warmth. She squirmed as Yang's orgasm finished, hoping that this meant that Yang would pull out and let her get cleaned up. She hadn't quite cum, but that wasn't impo-Ruby squeaked as Yang began to slowly start thrusting again, churning the seed within her up and making her pleasure come back with a vengeance.

Ruby squealed into her older sister's mouth as she came, swinging her legs around Yang's hips and locking her ankles together as Yang kept thrusting, thrusting, _thrusting_...

 

Yang slowly woke up, feeling utterly relaxed. She hadn't felt in such a way in the past week since she last...came. Uh oh. Feeling heat and wetness surrounding her cock, she groaned, knowing that the clean up was going to be hell, with how backed up she had been.

Cracking open her eyes, the lilac orbs widened as she saw an unconscious drooling Ruby underneath her, unconsciously murmuring about her cock and how hot her cum was. Looking further down, she saw that her baby sister's belly was bloated and her, _their_ , laps were covered in excess cum. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her head. Despite not expecting it, Yang found that she certainly didn't mind it...she just hoped that her sister came back to herself and wasn't broken completely.


	98. Yang Doubles Weiss' Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang had found a magic marker and decided to play a prank on Weiss. Since the heiress tits weren't that big that Yang should make her balls pull twice the weight. Writing "X2" on the heiress ballsack that Yang knew that when Weiss woke up she be feeling a bit "full".

Yang sat up as snoring filled the Team RWBY dorm, both gentle and subtle, but still audible. As quietly as she could, she sat up and got off her bunk, grabbing the marker that she had found was able to do great things as she did so, creeping over to Weiss' bed, thankful that the girl slept like a stone. She just had to avoid waking up Ruby and Blake.

Creeping over to the bed across from her and Blake's, Yang bit down on the violent giggle that wanted to erupt as she reached out and pulled Weiss' blanket off and scooted her nightgown up, revealing virginal white panties with a distinct bulge within them. Carefully looking her fingers into the elastic band holding the clothing item around her waist, Yang pulled down to mid thigh. For having such tiny tits, the Schnee heiress certainly had a nice sized package...but things could always be bigger...

Uncapping the marker, Yang carefully moved her hand between Weiss' thighs and, on the white haired girl's balls wrote, **“X2”** , the X on the left orb, the two on the right. Leaning back, Yang watched the show with a wicked smirk.

Weiss sighed, shifting in her sleep and spreading her legs as her balls began to change, growing and swelling a great deal, becoming the size of ripe apples. Yang blinked in shock as Weiss' balls suddenly _split_ , becoming a set of four evenly sized balls, swollen and filled with cum.

Taking a deep breath, Yang decided to be daring, reaching out and gently hefting one of the now quartet of balls. A smirk crossed her lips. Decidedly heavy, she would be aching in the morning, that was for sure.

Thinking a moment, Yang removed Weiss panties with a chuckle, taking a sniff of them, enjoying her teammate's scent, before pocketing them and moving back to her bed, leaving Weiss' nightgown up and blanket off. It wasn't like she would be able to hide those cumfactories dangling between her thighs anymore after all.

 

Weiss shifted, fidgeting as she woke up. Reaching out, she couldn't find her blanket, so grumbling she opened her eyes. Maybe while she grabbed it, she could find out what that uncomfortable pressure was...

Opening her eyes, Weiss looked down her body, freezing and eyes going wide as she saw what was between her legs.

 

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all jerked awake from the panicked shriek that filled the dorm (and after the flash of shock and irritation, Yang felt nothing but amusement) as they all looked to see Weiss staring at her lap, cock throbbing heavy balls lying on the bed and one another.

“A...are they real?” Ruby asked, her voice a squeak, getting a vicious glare from her partner. _“Of course they're real you DOL-”_ Weiss slammed her fist on her leg, cutting herself off as she jostled her overfilled balls, smacking them into one another, the sensations of pleasure and pain warring within her.

Weiss whimpered as she tried to stop what she knew was happening. _“NonononononOOOO...”_ she moaned, her pitch hitting a loud cry as she erupted, all four of her aching balls releasing their pent up seed, a literal geyser erupting from Weiss' lap as she fell back, splashing and splattering all of the heiress, humiliation filling her as her teammates watched in shock as she was covered with her own seed.

 

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all stared in shock, and if they would admit it, a bit of arousal as Weiss unloaded all four of her balls onto herself, each of them wondering what it would be like if Weiss had erupted like that within their cores...


	99. Yang Doubles Weiss' Balls Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (X2 Weiss continuation) Weiss decides to try out her new quartet of balls to fuck Ruby in ass and the pussy. (Cum inflation, all the way through cum)

It had been an odd few weeks for Weiss Schnee, ever since she had mysteriously woken up with her testicles having grown twice in size, weight, and number, giving her four total. She felt like a complete freak of nature! It had been even worse when she had humiliated herself by orgasming all over herself in front of her teammates.

Even worse, her teammates had basically taken that single moment as permission to tease her! Walking around half dressed, changing shamelessly in front of her, Yang baring her (admittedly wonderful) breasts and Blake showing off her well formed rear...even  _ Ruby _ had gotten into it, stripping on her bunk before hopping down and giving her a face full of pussy as she hung to the side of her bunk before dropping to the floor!

It was hell! Her cock was constantly hard and leaking, her four balls aching and full at every moment. She had succumbed to the perversion that was masturbation, but even  _ if _ she managed to cum (her teammates usually ruining it somehow), her balls  _ still _ ached!

She was at her wits end! She hadn't been able to cum in well over a week now, and she was about to blow! She needed to do  _ something _ to relieve the ache! Entering the dorm with a sigh, Weiss stiffened (in more ways than one) as she saw what awaited her.

Her partner and team leader, Ruby was completely bottomless, and kneeling down, peering under their desks for something. Her skirt tented immediately and spit out a glob of pre into her panties, staining them.

Weiss grit her teeth as she stepped into the dorm, closing and locking the dorm behind, using a glyph to ensure that she wouldn't be bothered, Weiss stripped herself of her heels, skirt, and stretched and stained panties, leaving her bobbing erection open as she made her way towards Ruby's wiggling lower half determinedly.

Grabbing Ruby's hips, she ignored the shocked squeal that her partner gave, instead rubbing her tip against her pussy lips for several moments, then plunging in, her groan of pleasure even louder than Ruby's groan of mixed shock, discomfort, and pleasure.

Weiss' eyes rolled back in her head as she savored the tight sensation wrapped around her cock, simply enjoying it for a moment before she snapped her hips back and forth, setting a strong pace for herself. She growled in pleasure as the head of her cock slammed into what she knew to be Ruby's cervix, ignoring the squeaks of discomfort from her partner. She asked for this, teasing her all this time!

Weiss hated the fact that she could already feel the first load within her heavy balls churning, even though she knew that it had been over a week since she had felt the sweet relief of release.  _ “You think this is funny, don't you, you dolt!?” _ she demanded, hips slamming into Ruby's backside, turning the creamy flesh a bright pink rapidly.  _ “I can assure you that it is  _ **_not_ ** _ funny in the slightest! My balls  _ **_ache_ ** _ because of the three of you, so the three of you are going to  _ **_fix_ ** _ it! Starting with  _ **_YOU!_ ** _ ” _ Weiss picked up speed, crying out as she slammed fully against Ruby, her quartet of balls unleashing their first load.

And what a load it was. Ruby squealed as her belly filled with wet heat, the sound turning nervous as she could feel an almost uncomfortable stretching sensation. Looking down, her silver eyes widened as she saw her belly stretching outwards, looking like she had swallowed a basketball already, and it was only growing larger the more Weiss pumped into her!

Opening her mouth to warn Weiss, all that came out of Ruby's mouth was a groan as Weiss thrust several small, short thrusts within her, taking the breath clean out of her.

 

Her orgasm ending, Weiss took several deep breaths, pulling back a bit and smirking as her cum flowed out of Ruby's spread pussy like a waterfall. Licking her lips, she glanced above, seeing the clean, tiny pucker above it. Shifting her hands to the surprisingly plump cheeks of her rear, she spread them and pressed the head of her cock against it, a soft laugh leaving her as it suddenly  _ tightened _ , Ruby's entire body going rigid. “~Fight all you want, Ruby~” Weiss sing-songed, “~I'm coming in for a visit~”

Weiss pressed firmly against the small pink star, which slowly gave into her advances. “You've been teasing me unrepentantly since my testicles were made like this! Don't worry though,” Weiss affirmed as she breached Ruby's most lewd hole, “Blake and Yang will be paying for their teasing as well! I'll make  _ sure _ of it!” she declared as her hips met Ruby's asscheeks with a loud  _ clap _ .

 

Ruby keened as her ass was spread wide. She, Blake, and Yang had wanted Weiss to let go, but she hadn't been expecting this! Her rear stung, both inside and out, as Weiss began to pump into her hard, the only sounds escaping her lips little squeaks from the harsh impacts.

 

Weiss didn't care about her staying power right now, all she wanted to do was dump every ounce of cum into Ruby, and make her regret teasing her so horribly these past few weeks. Her balls slapped into each other and Ruby's pussy, slick with both her cum and Ruby's own, as she pounded into Ruby's ass with harsh abandon.

_ “Fuck! This ass is so perfect!” _ Weiss wondered if she was perhaps biased due to the fact that Ruby was her partner, but as she rammed into the tight little hole as fast and as hard as she could, another orgasm rapidly bubbling up in her four balls, she found she didn’t care. Ruby’s rear had the perfect amount of jiggle and tightness.  _ “Going to cum again! Get ready!” _

 

Ruby’s eyes widened. If her belly had bulged this much  _ already _ from only  _ one _ orgasm, what would it do it to her rear?  _ “Weiss, wait, we can talk this-eeeEEEEKKK!” _ Ruby’s desperate plea trailed off in a scream as Weiss  _ growled _ behind her and stream after stream of thick heat started filling her butt.

 

Weiss groaned in absolute  _ relief _ as her four testicles unloaded again, throwing her head back and mouth dropping open as more cum that she thought  _ possible _ sprayed from her cock. She shivered in absolute bliss as she emptied, the damnable ache finally,  _ finally _ lessening.

 

Ruby whined, trying to move away from Weiss as she felt her tummy swell more and more, getting heavier and heavier with all of the cum that Weiss was pumping into her.

Panic slowly began to fill her as her belly rested on the floor, and she began to cough as warmth started to rise upwards, her mouth filling with a bitter sweetness before-

 

Weiss's head snapped down as she heard a gagging, then retching, eyes widening as Ruby opened her mouth and cum- _ her _ cum-sprayed from her partner's mouth, coating the wall as the Rose's eyes rolled back as she lost consciousness.

Orgasm fading, Weiss relaxed, simply continuing with shallow thrusts, allowing herself to truly relax for the first time in weeks.

_ Ding! _ Weiss glanced up to see Ruby's scroll lighting up due to a message. Since her partner was out, she might as well be a decent person and see what the message was. After all, it may have been important.

_ Rubes, Blakey and I are on the way back...is Weiss-Cream there yet? She's been so fun to fluster these past few weeks. Blakey and I have some new outfits to show off! _

Weiss smiled sinisterly as she read the message. Proof that they had been teasing her on purpose was in her hands. Well, if they were going to play  _ that _ game, she could step up as well...after all, her balls were still heavy...for now, she had to plan, and  _ quickly _ .

But first…"Well, it takes about a half hour to get to the dorms from Vale…" she mused, rocking her hips back and forth again into Ruby's unprotesting body, wanting to see if she could get another load out before then.


	100. Beacon Baseball Ballbusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon was having it first annual baseball tournament soon and with that Ruby want them to have practice. Blake and Yang were pretty much ready except for Ruby that needed better aim and Weiss how needed batting practice. Well too bad that Ruby has a terrible throwing arm and Weiss forgot to wear a cup.

It was nearing the first Beacon Baseball Bash (Tournament, really, but Ruby preferred that ‘Triple B’ more that ‘BBT’) and RWBY had been doing some training towards it. They wanted to be the winners of the first one!

 

So far, it wasn’t going too badly; Yang had a wonderful pitching arm due to her fighting style, and could be brutal with a bat, and Blake was decent enough with her pitches, and thanks to her own variable fighting style was quite skilled as a hitter.

 

The problem was Ruby and Weiss. Weiss had low physical strength, so her hits left much to be desired, and Ruby, despite being a sniper, was having trouble with keeping her throws accurate. Something about a ‘ball being far different than a bullet, so  _ shut up, Yang! _ ’. So they were training more.

 

“Only one more time, Ruby!” Weiss said sternly, “We still have to finish that Essay for Professor Peach’s class!”

 

Ruby sighed, but nodded, knowing they could practice more tomorrow. “Okay!” she was hiding it well, but she was frustrated. She was a sniper, for dust’s sake! She should be able to throw the ball where she wanted it! Even  _ Weiss _ could do it, though her power left a lot to be desired. But, she had an idea...maybe she could use her semblance? She had found that she could add her speed to whatever she touched, which was why Crescent Rose was even deadlier when she used it in tandem.

 

She had no reason to think it was a bad idea.

 

Weiss sighed in aggravation at the situation. She was in a huff, due to the fact that her batting skills were less than acceptable. She didn’t know why, she was quite skilled at batting away bullets with Myrtenaster! She saw Ruby wind up, wondering if this time would be any different as she squatted a bit and pulled the bat back, wondering why Ruby’s arm seemed to  _ glimmer _ , before…

 

**_WHAM! POP! POP!_ **

 

Weiss’ eyes bulged out and her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony as the baseball impacted her testicles at speeds beyond comprehension, tearing through her skirt and panties, revealing the baseball crushing her sack and her swinging cock, it shooting out every ounce of her seed from her destroyed balls as she teetered in place before falling to her knees and collapsing on her face, eyes rolled back and frothing at the mouth, her limp cock dripping out its final drops of cum, the baseball still firmly embedded in her sack.

 

_ “Oh my gosh, Weiss!” _ Ruby dashed to her partner and quickly helped her up, covering her with her cloak as they darted towards the infirmary, hoping that her partner wasn’t too injured. Maybe she should think twice next time about using her semblance...or at least make sure Weiss was wearing a cup...


	101. Beacon Baseball Ballbusting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to 'Beacon Baseball Ballbusting', also known as, 'Weiss Gets Revenge'

It had been several days since the... _ incident _ with Ruby attempting to use her semblance to augment her pitch and bust Weiss’ balls into pancakes. Thankfully, her aura and some help at the infirmary had fixed her, if leaving her more than a little tender and having to move and carry herself gently.

 

And despite Ruby’s rather profuse apologies, Weiss swore revenge at the indignity of having to lay splay legged and bare below the waist in the infirmary as Mercy Marigold, the school doctor... _ tended _ to her. Even now, days afterwards, she remembered the horrific agony of her flattened balls slowly reconstructing themselves, and vowed that Ruby would know the pain she had gone through.

 

She already had a plan.

 

“Thanks for being willing to practice with me again, Weiss!” Ruby said cheerfully as they changed in the locker room, although her words were tinged with guilt, “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t…”

 

Weiss smiled tightly her hand glowing and two small glyphs forming on the bent over Ruby’s sizable testicles, her glyphs fading into the skin. Step one complete. “It was an honest mistake, Ruby…” although it was one she was going to be feeling the same way she had.

 

Gathering their sports equipment after they finished dressing, Weiss and Ruby made their way out to the field, Ruby taking up the pitcher’s mound again, looking slightly nervous.  _ ‘She should be…’ _ Weiss thought, having applied glyphs to both the baseball and her bat as well.

 

The glyph to her bat would make it so the force of her strike would be similar to Yang’s punches, the ball was practically magnetized to the bat, ensuring she couldn’t miss her strike, and the ones attacked to Ruby’s testicles served a dual purpose...summoning the ball back and increasing her sensitivity tenfold.  _ That _ would show the Rose who she was messing with!

 

As they settled into their positions, Weiss couldn’t keep the sadistic little smirk from forming on her lips.

 

Ruby was frightened. She hadn’t meant to hurt Weiss, and she didn’t want to hurt her again by accident, so she would make her throw light and slightly away.

 

Weiss smirked as she saw Ruby’s hesitance, but knew that no matter what, she was hitting  _ this _ ball..and a few others, as well. She made a face as she realized that she made a  _ pun _ ...she was spending too much time with Yang if she was doing that.

 

Swallowing, Ruby made the pitch.

 

Seeing that Ruby was gearing back, Weiss pulled back the bat and, as Ruby released,  _ swung _ .

Ruby watched as the ball made its way towards Weiss, relieved as she could tell there was no way of it hitting the white haired girl, only for her heart to leap as Weiss swung, and there was a loud  _ CRACK _ as the bat hit the ball-

 

Her world spun as she flipped head over heels, the surroundings blurring before she landed heavily on the ground, her skirt and panties destroyed from the speed and force, leaving her bottomless.

 

Ruby looked down distantly at her broken sack, her cock spraying its seed wildly, creating a decent sized puddle in front of her. As the agony of her balls being destroyed suddenly overwhelmed her, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forward, splashing face first down into her own seed, blissfully unconscious.

 

Weiss smiled smugly as she dropped the bat and looked at her unconscious partner. “Well, I hope that teaches you about how painful semblance use is…” her smile left as a hand gripped her shoulder tightly, painfully, the feeling getting through her Aura.

 

Swallowing, Weiss slowly turned, only to meet with a frowning Blake and more terrifyingly, a red eyed and flowing haired Yang.  _ “So,”  _  she began dangerously,  _ “You think its fun to teach someone about how painful a semblance can truly be? Shall I demonstrate on you?” _

 

Swallowing, Weiss looked to Blake for some help, only for the black haired girl to walk by, towards Ruby. “I’ll take her to the infirmary, Yang...you can have your... _ talk _ ...with Weiss freely then.”

 

The wide, toothy grin that formed on Yang’s face made Weiss glad she went to the bathroom previously.


End file.
